


My Multiverse

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: My Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Childish Error, Cookies, Dream is very horny, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is out for Ink's colourful ass, Family Bonding, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Possession, Stalking, Stuffed Toys, Threats of Violence, Torture, eventually, treason for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 72,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: When Error discovers a secret Ink has been keeping from everybody, the very alliances the multiverse is based on crumble. And dark truths are revealed.In this fic, here will be very mature scenes including near rape and torture. Should those be uncomfortable for you in anyway I suggest you don't read this fic.Characters belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Ink/Dream, Underswap!Sans/Underfell!Sans
Series: My Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571536
Comments: 34
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and ratings may change. Do be warned.
> 
> Error stumbles upon a strange AU where his life changes for better or worse

Error was wandering through a large empty AU, something that was very uncommon. It put him on edge, why would Ink make an empty AU? It was quiet as the anti-void, but it was just a large desolate valley, the colors were bland and pale, and the sun, though it shined, was bleak and dim. Error was attracted to the AU because Nightmare said he felt a strange aura coming from it and he couldn’t enter it, so Error was sent out to investigate. 

Error was passing over a surprisingly tall hill, surprising in height and the fact it even exists in such a wasteland, he saw a small cottage. It was quaint and cute, small yellow bricks, a wooden door, strong roof, and a large chimney puffing out smoke. Curious as to who could be living there, he teleported to the house and knocked on the door. 

It opened slowly, creaking and squeaking every second the rusty hinges moved. Thoroughly creeped out, Error was torn on whether he should enter the house, but he heard a large crash and decided to investigate. The house was dark, almost no light except from a few windows tucked up into the corners of the kitchen and living room. It was very rustically decorated, old and rusty metal dishes and silverware were sloppily set out on a wobbly table. 

Another loud crash came from upstairs, and Error bolted up. That was when he saw a large ornate fireplace, velvet chairs, animal skin rugs, and paintings of a large array of Sanses, about two to every wall. Error saw two china vases on the floor, shattered to pieces. Ink was standing there, heaving and shaking. He began to scream and tear the paintings and other expensive vases to shreds. Error had no idea what was going on, but he was scared, he had only seen Ink this mad when the fought, and even then, it was rarely this bad. 

Error decided to slowly leave Ink to his own devices, assuming the AU was made so Ink would have a nice place to vent his anger. Error was slowly backing up, not taking his eyes off of Ink for one moment, until he bumped into something, or rather, someone. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw Dream, Ink’s number two. Well crap. 

Dream grabbed Error by his shoulders and dragged him towards Ink, posture perfect and grip horrifyingly tight. Ink looked at Dream, and then his eye drifted onto Error, and a wicked smile spread across his face. His eyes were a bright red, the color of rage, and blood. 

He was thrown onto one of the chairs, and cuffs locked him onto the chair, hands far away from his eyes, rendering his strings, his main and only weapon, useless. Twas only now that he saw Dream’s eye-lights, were gone. He recoiled and stole a glance at Ink, he was slouching in the chair, resting his head on his fist. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?” Ink had asked, eyeing him carefully. Error was shaking from the fear. 

“I-I-I was c-curious...” Error stuttered, looking for a way to get out of this situation. 

“I see, I see. Well, why don’t you stay for a while, I’ve been plenty bored recently?” Ink asked, his eyes locking with Error’s expectantly. 

“I’d really love to, but I have to get back to my...puppets! I need to finish some of them.” Error lied, praying to whoever could hear him to save him from Ink, but as he expected no one came. 

“You won’t be. I’m keeping you here until you’re boring.” Ink stated, getting up from his chair and walking over to Error. 

“What’re you going to do?” Error asked, and Ink snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

Ink donned a puzzled look, and snapped his fingers several more times. Nothing happened. Ink snapped his fingers one more time and Dream collapsed. Error was startled by this, but Ink just seemed more confused. Dream got up, dizzy and clearly disoriented. 

“What happened?” He asked, unaware of what’s been going on. “Where are we Ink, why is Error tied up like this. Why are your eyes red?!” Dream cried out, shaking as he backed away. 

Ink snapped his fingers once again and Dream’s arms were pinned to his side by invisible bonds, or that was the closest analogy to the scene beside Error. 

“What are you doing?!” Dream screamed, trying to break free, even shedding a few tears. “Answer me!” He screamed again, before Ink snapped his fingers again. Dream’s mouth snapped close, causing him to thrash and squirm more so than he normally was. 

“You were always so loud and squirmy, no wonder I keep you as a husk most of the time.” Ink reflected, causing Error to shriek. 

“You WHAT?!” Error exclaimed, almost rebooting from the mix of rage, disgust, horror, and confusion. 

“Oh, I see. You don’t know~.” Ink chimed. “I can control and puppet people around, just like you can. But I don’t need any silly strings, I can do it with a snap of my fingers,” Ink snapped his fingers for emphasis and Dream was allowed to speak and screamed in pain. “But I can do it with a simple thought.” Ink continued, and Dream stopped screaming, now sweating profusely. 

“But it seems that you glitches and alternate classic timelines, have a resistance, or just an immunity. The worst thing I can give you is a migraine.” Ink elaborated, and Error was shocked. All those times that they had splitting headaches and migraines, that was Ink trying to control them? What about Nightmare, Cross and Fresh? Was this a setup done by Ink? Did Nightmare actually care about them? Or was Ink just stringing them along only to break their hearts? 

“It’s fun to watch you question everything you know.” Ink giggled as he snapped his fingers once again, and Dream’s eyelights went out once again. He pointed towards the downstairs area and without a second of hesitation, Dream walked off, completely rigid and frozen. Ink laughed at the scene before him and then looked back at Error. 

“But it seems my blabbermouth has let you know far too much Glitchy~. It seems that I need to use, alternate methods other than memory erasure.” Ink stated, and opened up a viewing portal, showing Cross, Fresh, and Nightmare all standing stiff, rigid, and eyes blank. 

“Spill anything, and I’ll dust them. And if you let me mess with your code, I won’t kidnap them and torture them.” Ink told him, smiling a creep smile. 

Error thought about it long and hard for a few moments, he 

“F-fine. Just don’t hurt them, don’t make me hurt them.” Error begged, his knees shaking. 

“There’s something called a reputation. No one currently knows I can manipulate code as well as I can. If you start killing your housemates people’ll be suspicious as to why I lied.” Ink said matter-of-factually, and Error breathed a sigh of relief. 

It was at that moment Dream walked up with a small cup in hand, he handed it to Ink and with a dismissive wave of his hand, Dream walked off. 

“Our deal goes into effect now, drink this to knock yourself out so the transitions will be easier and I won’t have to hear you scream as I mess with your soul.” Ink told Error, holding out the drink to him.

Error took the cup and downed the whole thing in one gulp. It tasted like chocolate and caramel, but it was very bitter as well as sweet. A wave of dizziness hit him and be passed out soon after, Ink’s sadistic laugh sending him off to dreamland, and he didn’t know when he would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Ink does to people who disobey

Error was stressed, about to REBOOT stressed. He had made a deal with a psychotic god of creation with mind control powers, and now he’s nothing but a customizable doll to him. Saying Error was stressed didn’t even begin to scratch the surface of the pain, fear, anger, and anxiety Error was feeling. He knew he had to tell someone, he couldn’t keep it to himself, he just couldn’t. But the question was, who would believe him? After seeing how Dream reacted, Error thought about telling him, showing him the versions of hos code as proof, but getting Dream away from Ink would be way too hard. 

A light bulb went off as he thought of someone who would be easy to confront, and easy to convince. Someone high up in the chain of command, but often overlooked. Underswap!Sans, also known as Blue. There was only one problem, his brother. Underswap!Papyrus was notoriously one of the most overprotective and dangerous Papyrus’ out there, so getting Blue all alone, though possible, would require split-second timing. 

Error spent who knows how long spying and stalking Blue, trying to memorize his daily routine. That way he would know just what to do and when to do it. The first thing he learned about Blue, was his hyperactivity. Expected from a Sans with Papyrus’ personality, but he took it to a whole new level. Another thing is that he is really cute, like a puppy. He had the smallest chub to him and was one of the shortest Sans’ around, besides Ink whom was the shortest of all. 

The stalking went on over the course of two-weeks. Nonstop watching, Error knew it was creepy, and he was going overboard, but he just liked watching Blue. If anything, he only got more excited for their first meeting outside of the battlefield. He knew it would be awkward if he were to just take him and pull him into the anti-void, and tell him his leader is a psychotic maniac, but he had a plan. He hoped it would work.

He had made several fluffy blankets and bean bag chairs, and had stolen some hot chocolate and tacos to make a more homey place as to not freak out Blue. A pain in his soul let him know that Ink wanted him. Error sighed and opened a portal to the pale AU he had made the deal inside, and sat on the same velvet chair, he had been tied to. He waited patiently as the clock ticked back and forth and the cracks of the fire sizzled. This was something he knew Ink had reprogrammed him to do, he would have fled long ago from this place, and waited until death was more bearable than the pain, but he didn’t. Ink made him not do so, even if the maniac wasn’t there to command him. 

Ink skipped inside the room, Dream at his heels. Error felt fear surge throughout his body looking at Nightmare’s brother. 

“Hello Error. It seems we’re going to have some fun, as Dream seems to be trying to resist my powers, probably because he doesn’t want to watch me punish people who disobey me.” Ink seethed as he grabbed Dream’s shoulder and threw him to the ground. Limp as a noodle Dream laid on the ground and Error felt sweat drip down his skull. 

“Stay still Error, this won’t hurt much.” Ink said as he handed Error a cup with the same sweet and bitter drink. 

Upon downing the entire thing, Error passed out. Ink giggled and summoned his soul, beginning to make changes to Error’s code. Ink was giggling evilly the whole time he was playing with Error’s soul and code, periodically stopping to massage the soul, fascinated by the texture of the 1/10 glitchy soul. Ink was surprised at the fact Error only had a tenth of a regular soul, just like Geno or Aftertale!Sans. Ink was curious as to why that was and did to research into that, but there was nothing but dead ends.

When Ink was done, he woke up Error. Error rubbed his head and looked at Ink, his eyes hazy and faded. Ink roped himself around Error’s body, his arms wrapped around Error’s neck and his hands caressing the back of Error’s skull. 

“W-what happened?” Error asked, swaying lazily as he leaned into Ink’s touches.

“We were going to punish Dream for resisting. You know that resisting me is wrong.” Ink said, booping Error on the nose as he pried himself off of him, much to Error’s dismay. 

Ink snapped his fingers and Dream gasped for air as he grabbed the carpet, shaking. Sweat dripped from his skull as he reoriented himself, getting onto his feet with some help from the table close by. He stumbled around for a while when trying to regain his balance. Dream felt his nonexistent heart stop as he saw Error. He stepped back, but fell on his butt as he tried to flee. 

“Ink, what is he doing here?” Dream hissed at Error, and Ink giggled. “He’s here to help me. You’ve been naughty Dreamy~. You think that trying to interfere with my punishment is good? Well it’s not.” Ink boomed as he picked Dream up by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall, with the assistance of blue magic. Despite being 3⁄4 of Dream’s height, Ink was much stronger physically and magically, so Dream had no escape. 

“What...?” Dream said, breathing heavily, sneaking a glance at Error’s deathly glare. 

“I need to break your will, outside of my own influence. As you seem to have a care, for others that gets in the way of my plans for you and others.” Ink explained, smiling his demonic smile. 

“Lets us begin~.” Ink said as he dragged Dream away through a portal, to a dark room with a variety of bloody items hanging on the wall. Dream screamed and thrashed against Ink, but to no avail. 

Dream was thrown onto the ground, and a magic inhibitor collar was placed on his neck, leaving the guardian of positivity helpless to the creator’s whims and wishes. 

“I will ask you a question, and you will answer yes or no. If you answer correctly, you won’t be punished, but if you answer incorrectly, you will be punished until you cannot take it anymore.” Ink explained, waving a remote in Dream’s face. 

Dream was trying to comprehend what was happening, and how Error got roped into this. He tried to get up, but he was held down by Error’s strings wrapping around his soul. A surge of pure fire and agony erupted from his soul and pulsed through his bones. 

“Are you allowed to interrupt me or question me?” Ink asked Dream, watching Dream squirm and pant. 

Dream said nothing, only trying to bear the pain. Ink’s face fell, his expression growing grim, and his hands becoming fists. He bent down and looked Dream in the eyes, and gripped his hand. 

“Wrong answer.” Ink said and broke Dream’s hand with one firm squeeze. Dream screamed in response, clutching his hand in pain. 

“It seems that you need a lot of work.” Ink said, clicking his teeth. “Error, can you make sure that he g gives me the correct answer?” Ink left the two alone, Dream screaming in pain. 

Error threw Dream across the dark void’s floor, his bones were broken and bent in horrendous angles, Error’s eyes were blank, unphased by Dream’s cries and begging for mercy. This continued for hours, maybe even days, but Dream eventually cracked. Ink came in and asked the same question, to which Dream nodded profusely. 

“Good. Now, are you to do what I tell you to do?” Ink asked, “No matter what it entails?” Dream hesitated, and Ink walked away, giving Error the same command. But the beating was twice as long, and Dream was barely conscious. Ink came back and asked the same question, Dream forced out his answer. 

“Y-yes.” But Ink was unconvinced, “Are you sure? You seem unsure Dream.” And Dream screamed “I’m sure!” And Ink signed. He told Error to leave Dream here and that they would only come back when he was ready to be honest. 

As Error woke up from what he felt was a very long nap, sudden flashes of his heinous crimes flooded back to him. The guilt wrapped around his neck and bones, threatening to choke and shatter the fragile bones and soul. Tears poured like a waterfall from his eyes as he wept in the same chair he had fallen asleep in, however long ago it was. What felt like hours passed until Ink came in, a wicked grin oozing pleasure plastered on his face. 

“It seems sleeping beauty has woken from his slumber. Did you have a nice nap?” Ink asked, though the question rhetorical as he giggled and snapped his fingers, seemingly forgetting the crying glitch on the chair in front of him.

Dream walked in, scars littering his bones as he walked in, his head hanging low and arms wrapped around his torso. Upon seeing Error he flinched and jumped back ever so slightly. 

“Now now Dreamy, you’re not being punished, I’m just showing him our new arrangement.” Ink explained, making Error hyperventilate. 

Dream stood at perfect attention and looked at Ink in the eyes. 

“You are my master and I live to do your bidding. You are the only one whose opinion matters and I am obsolete, I am very grateful for you taking a chance on a piece of trash like me.” Error had to restrain throwing up at the monotone and matter-of-fact tone Dream had. 

“Good boy.” Ink said, stroking Dream’s skull, making the guardian of positivity purr almost like a cat. “You’ll forget the torture, but remember the lesson you were taught. And you shall have a vague comprehension of the consequences of failing.” Ink told Dream. Dream gasped and began to ramble and thank Ink as he grabbed Ink’s shirt and pulled him close to his face. 

Ink pushed Dream off of himself and snapped his fingers, causing Dream to collapse in a deep sleep. 

“You can leave now. I’ll take it from here.” Ink commanded and Error wasted no time running away from Ink and never looking back, but his soul felt as if would shatter with every step he took away from Dream, whom he tortured at Ink’s command for weeks, maybe even months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Leave any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism in the comments below.
> 
> I’m also making some grammar changes here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error goes to find help

Killer was carving at his desk when he heard a loud crash in the living room. He got up and looked out his door to investigate, and was startled to see Error collapsed on the floor, crying and screaming. Without thinking he ran down and grabbed a medical kit and the fluffiest plushies he could find. They were basic animals and grey silhouette of humanoid people. Error had made them during his stay in the anti-void and was very attached to them, but they were largely table decorations now. 

Killer was soon joined by everyone else, and they all had plushies and med kits as well. Nightmare had the most stuff, on account of his extra limbs, but they all made way for him to check on Error, they knew he could figure it out quicker than they could due to him sensing negative emotions. 

Nightmare kneeled in front of Error and lifted up his chin with the tip of his tentacle, their eyes meeting. Error shuddered and looked away, scooting back until he hit a chair. Nightmare tried to get closer, but Error only curled up in a ball and sobbed more. A look of defeat spread across Nightmare’s face and he stood up, returning to his boys and initiating a huddle. 

“Whatever, or whoever did this is getting killed right?” Dust asked, and was met with face palms and sighs. 

“Yes. Obviously. Now focus on finding their identity.” Killer said, rolling his eyes. 

“He won’t respond to Nightmare, he seems scared of him.” Horror relayed, “Maybe he was tormented by something dark? Or Dream?” Horror suggested and was met with some slight head nods and consideration. 

“That seems more Ink’s alley, Dream’s far too soft.” Nightmare scoffed, and was met with a few ‘really’ type looks. “What? Ink’s soulless, Dream is kindness incarnate.” And his boys sighed in annoyance. 

“I think we should give him the plushies. He’s always liked fluffy and soft things.” Cross suggested, and was met with the disbanding of the huddle and the collections of all the stuffed animals in the mansion. Cross also sent out a text to Fresh, he and Error always got along. 

As Error was piled under a mountain of toys, and Fresh sat next to him, he sniffled and dove onto Fresh. That whole scene lasted a few hours, Horror and Nightmare stuck in the kitchen making sugar cookies and hot chocolate, while Cross, Killer, and Dust were snuggling with Error and Fresh, adding more toys to the pile. For a moment, all that mattered was comforting Error, that was all they needed to care about and think about. No missions, no PTSD, no insanity, no responsibilities, just Error and their family. Though it was never spoken, they all wished it could be like this. Just them, and them alone. 

They all had lost track of time, but when Error had fallen asleep, they decided to have a large cuddle pile and relax. The same feelings of peace and joy filled their souls and emanated from the large living room. Nightmare slept the best of all, feeling almost no negativity from his boys, but a small glint of despair nagged at him, deep within Error, guilt, horrendous guilt. Though Nightmare couldn’t sense the source, it made him sick, and it made him angry. Angry at someone, an indescribable fury burned within. He would try and ask Error about it tomorrow, it was late.

Nightmare stretched tentacles all around his boys, one draped on each of their shoulders, like a boa. They each, one by one, leaned into them, falling into a blissful dreamland. Where no one could hurt them, and the were all safe. 

Upon the new day, Error was in the comfort of the hideout, an old mansion in an empty AU. Long corrupted by Nightmare’s magic, the place was may dark shades of blue and purple. Error thought it was pretty, a nice break from the anti-void. But the darkness of the room where he tortured Dream was still fresh in his mind, now the dark atmosphere and color pallet made him uneasy, and guilty. He just wanted to disappear, he wanted to leave, but he would not be silent. He fought Ink for thousands of years, and he knew that Ink would never give up Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh, he would see them as glorious entertainment. And, they would want him to do whatever it would take for him to stop Ink, once and for all. 

Before he left, he gave them his crowning achievement. Dolls of all of them, arranged in a pattern around a picture frame, a gift from Killer, and a picture painted by Cross inside. Every stitch meticulously chosen and weaved seamlessly with the soft cotton fabric. He left it on the mantle, and left the hideout, as if he was never there that day. 

In the anti-void, things remained unchanged, and he opened a viewing portal to Underswap. There Blue was making breakfast tacos. They smelled amazing, but as anyone who had even heard of Blue or Papyrus’ famous dishes of choice, smells and looks are deceiving. He waited for Blue to leave the kitchen to appear on the couch, sitting uncomfortably. Blue flinched and assumed an attack stance, about to pounce like an angry cat watching a big fat grey rat. 

“What are you doing here villain?!” Blue cried out, summoning an array of bones to protect him, and also aiming at Error. “I want to talk. I need help.” Error confessed, ringing his hands, and looking at Stretch’s door, waiting for a blaze of fury and righteous anger to burst out and dust him. 

“What?” Blue said, ceasing all signs of aggression, and giving him a confused look. “We can talk here, but I have a place in the anti-void if that is ok. I’ll feel more comfortable, and I’ll keep a portal open for you to go home whenever.” He begged, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Oh dear!” Blue cried out as he ran to Error, sitting next to him. “What do you want to talk about?” Blue asked, his big and blue star eyelights glowing with concern, and suspicion. It impressed Error how Blue managed a balance of the two emotions. 

“Can we talk in the anti-void?” Error asked, and Blue eyelights vanished, his voice deep and threatening. “I f y o u k e e p a p o r t a l o p e n n e x t t o m e.” Error was creeped out and nodded his head vigorously. Blue’s cheerful persona returned and he took Error’s hand, which stayed in contact for little to no time at all before Error ripped it away. 

“No touching please.” Error asked and Blue agreed. They made their way to the anti-void, Error making a portal to Blue’s room right next to a fluffy bean bag. Blue marvelled at the scene before him, but was repulsed by the web of souls above them, gagging and almost throwing up. 

“What do you want to discuss? I’m committing treason by not trying to kill you, you know?” Blue stated, face grim as the words smacked Error in the face. 

“Ink hurt me, and Dream.” Error confessed, shaking. “How did he hurt you? How did he hurt Dream?” Blue asked, standing up, a mere step from his AU. 

“He threatened to kill Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh if I didn’t let him change my code. He made me hurt Dream, I can’t stand it!” Error screamed, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. “B-but I had to tell someone, and you always believe in others, you always give people a chance, a-and you’re so close t-to Ink I-” Error stuttered as he broke down.

Blue looked shocked, but he kept his composure. From what he had seen from tapes rescued from destroyed worlds, and heard from survivors, Error was not the emotional type. Often reveling in the suffering and pain of those whom he killed. Seeing him cry from guilt, Blue knew something wasn’t adding up. Blue walked over to Error, avoiding any physical contact, though he did touch him to move his hands and look him in the eyes. 

“Tell me exactly what happened. This is serious Err-” Blue said before he was paralyzed by a pain in his soul. He clutched it and fell to the cold floor, blanketed by a thin cotton rug, and he was pulled back by blue magic, uncomfortable amounts of blue magic too. 

“Error, sweetie, what did I tell you?” Ink said, standing where the portal to Underswap once was. “Don’t spill anything or I’ll dust Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh.” he threatened, his fist shaking and smile demonic. 

Blue realized what was going on quickly, he knew he had to get himself and Error out of here, or who knows what Ink would do to them. Straining against the pain, Blue stood up and walked over to Error, barely making it a few steps. Though the shocked expression he saw on Ink’s face, he saw as he stole a tempting glance, was the highlight of his very short day so far. 

Though, as Blue starred at Ink, the man he had pledged his loyalty to, to defend the multiverse with, he saw no such person. A horrible thing that deserved no such loyalty. He turned his head and continued to take small steps towards Error, pushing himself with every breathe, trying to stay conscious despite the pain. 

Ink merely laughed at Blue’s attempts and grabbed his shoulder, needing only one step to catch the one-inch taller skeleton. “Do you really want to make me your enemy?” Ink asked, pressing his mouth against Blue’s cheeks. “You feel the pain in your soul, I could make it worse. Error was right, I can make him do anything I want, I need only ask. Choose wisely Blue.” Ink told him, grabbing Blue’s jawline and forcing eye contact, after a few tense and silent seconds, Ink let Blue go, and ceased the pain. “I’ll give you a few moments to think about it.” And Ink left the two alone, and Error broke down into tears. 

“It’s ok Error, we’re going to be ok. He won’t hurt you as long as I am here. We’re going to find a way out of this. You can make a portal, right?” Blue asked, but Error shook his head and showed Blue his code. It was a jumbled mess, but it seemed that his ability to make portals, was turned off. 

“Ink can do that. Though he can’t sense when and where to I make portals, he can shut off that ability whenever he pleases, regardless of where we are.” Error explained, sighing. They really were trapped here. It was giving Error flashbacks, to a simpler time, to blissful time, but underneath that bliss was a rotten stench, and one that haunted him every day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading chapter 4 tomorrow and chapter 5 on Monday. That'll get me all caught up with the chapters I have written. Do be aware, there is a third party involved, and they're a lot like Ink, but very different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's time in the anti-void, and how he got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory! Chapter 5 will be backstory as well, then we'll get back to the story, though chapter 6 will also have a bit of flashbacks, it won't be dedicated to them.

Error was looking at the endless pocket of air above him. It was white, just as the floor, and the walls that seemed to never show, no matter how far you walked. The voices called it the anti-void, Error didn’t understand what that meant, they never said anything about it. They never showed their bodies, they were only voices. Their words were audible, but they were soft, a light buzzing. A mosquito in his ear, never going away. They had described themselves like that, but Error didn’t know what a mosquito was, not anymore. 

They talked about a man named Ink, they said he was a bad person and killing the multiverse. Error asked what that meant. He would later see that as a mistake. The voices began to make him hurt, fire and pain exploded in his bones as he tried to beg for mercy. His muddy memories of colors and brother, family and friends, The Underground and surface world, faded away to dust as he screamed in pain. They called him names he didn’t understand, their words were sounds that no longer registered, and the white becoming the only thing he knew and could even comprehend.

One day, the voices stopped and silence rang. His mind was empty, no thoughts, no comprehension, and no ability to process the world around him. He saw the way the white just stayed, and didn’t move. He felt something creep up on him, something new, something he couldn’t comprehend. His eyes became heavier and heavier, until the world became a new color. 

“Not...all...”

It was something opposite of the white, he couldn’t name it. But it was new, he was curious, even if he couldn’t fathom the thoughts and expressions to show that curiosity. The darkness, a word he managed to recall after hours of trying to the best of his limited ability. 

When the darkness left, he saw what the voices called souls. They were colors such as green, yellow, blue, cyan, purple, orange, and red. Most of them were red. They also had blue strings, as the voices called them, tied around them. It was to keep them here so he could see them. And that they would get more when he saw the darkness.   
Error absentmindedly nodded and loved seeing the darkness, new colors, more souls, he liked the colors, they were pretty. 

“Can I come with you?” Error asked the voices one day, handling one of the souls, inspecting it and playing with it, like a toy. Though he did communicate with the voices, he never spoke. All communications were telepathic.

“No no Error. You need to stay here, it’s dangerous where the souls are. We risk a lot for you because we love you and want to protect you.” One of the voices said, they spoke to him often, more so than any others.

Error sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to see the darkness, he wanted more colors. But the darkness never came, he shifted and squirmed as he tried to see the darkness, but it wouldn’t come. This was new, the darkness always came when he wanted it, why wasn’t it coming now?! He made a whining noise and made a poor imitation of crying, no tears fell from his face and he was mostly hyperventilating and squeaking like a mouse or a rat. Eventually, the voices let him see the darkness and it was comforting, he felt safe, as if nothing could hurt him here. 

This went on for who knows how long, it got to the point where the once endless white sky was covered by strings and souls and color. He liked his life, as if nothing could ever change, but he was wrong, very, very wrong.

Error had been given something the voices called, a ball. It was different from anything he had seen before, and often ignored the growing number of souls, instead playing with his colorful ball. It had even more colors than the souls and strings. He was told to throw it, meaning let it get away from him, and he was supposed to go get it. He found it an enjoyable game, something he did all the time. He even wanted to see how far he could make it go, and how fast he could get it back. 

He often saw the darkness, and along with new souls, he got more toys. He was excited to see what the voices would bring him next. Some days they brought blocks, they were like a ball but didn’t roll and they stacked, as the voices said. Other times strings would make their way to him, but they weren’t like the strings that held up the souls, the voices said they were called jump ropes, and they told him how to hold them. He liked what the voices brought him, but their last gift was the best of all. 

They told him it was called sewing. The act of using strings to make things like clothes, toys, and other items. Error was hooked immediately bouncing around like a child on Christmas Day. After a big learning curve, he began to make clothes and plush toys of himself and things the voices talked about. Things like animals and people. After each plush was made, he would ask to go outside and see the things he made plushies of, but his requests were always denied. 

He didn’t know how long he was making plushies and clothes, how long he played with his toys, or how long he gazed at the sparkly souls held up by pretty blue strings. But he was happy, life was perfect. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. One day, Error was running around the anti-void, playing with his ball, when he saw a round thing floating in front of him. 

Colors swirled around the round portal, the voices called it. They told him that they would let him leave the anti-void, and meet new friends. Someone he could touch and talk with, with his voice. At that notion Error was confused, what voice, he was not a voice, but they laughed and sent him through, a doll of a black squid in his black, yellow, and red hands.

His eyes were as big as saucers, looking around the snowy evergreen forest. He kept asking the voices that everything was, but they never answered him. He didn’t feel their presence, he would later say it was like he could breathe for the first time in his life of being submerged under water. As Error wandered the forest, his distress grew and grew. He shouted for the voices to come back and take him home, he didn’t like it here. But all he made were small squeaks and whines as he curled up next to a tree and hugged the squid plush for warmth. He sniffled as he did his best to cry, but no tears would fall, and he couldn’t use his mouth to cry out for help. He was alone, trapped in his own head. 

After hours of crying, a dark shadow leap from tree to tree, circling the crying skeleton. A cold and dark laugh came from the shadow as he stalked the crying child, though adult was his body. A skinny hand rested on Error’s shoulder, and stronger it grew from the distress in his soul. 

“My, my, my, what is the destroyer of worlds doing here all alone, and crying like a child?” He asked stroking Error’s skull like he was a porcelain doll he aimed to steal. 

“My name is Error? Do you know me?” Error asked, though his words fell in deaf ears, as he never spoke these words. 

“Not much of a talker are you?” Nightmare inquired, pulling himself to his feet. “Well, you can come with me, instead of crying like a baby here in the woods and freeze.” He offered and Error tilted his head, not understanding what he meant.

“What do you mean?” Error wanted to ask, but again he was ignored. “Answer me please…” he begged but only a pitiful whine escaped his lips. 

Nightmare sighed in annoyance and picked Error up, throwing him over his shoulder like a potato sack. With this swift action, Error dropped his toy, and whined relentlessly as Nightmare was about to walk off.

“What’re you fussing about?” When Nightmare saw that Error dropped his plush, he used a tentacle to pick it up, Error grabbed the plush from the limb, but grabbed the tentacle and started to examine it.

“What the heck?” Nightmare said, jerking the extra limb away, letting it get absorbed by the goo covering his body. 

Error continued to whine and fuss like an infant as he hugged Nightmare’s neck and nuzzled him, trying to see the darkness. But the jerking of Nightmare’s body kept the darkness at bay. Much to Error’s annoyance. 

They eventually arrived at Nightmare’s hideout, where four skeletons laid on the couch, eating, sleeping, drawing or playing video games. They were all surprised to see the destroyer of worlds get plopped down on a chair, holding a plush, and marveling at the chair. It was like he’d never seen one before. The most disturbing part was when he saw the rest of them. He squealed and fumbled over to them, in awe of them, and his new surroundings. 

“I don’t know. It’s like he’s been wiped clean of all memories, heck, even his ability to talk. Whoever did this, I don’t even know what to think.” Nightmare exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around the scene before him. 

That was the unanimous reaction was to avoid him, but keep any and all eyes on Error so he didn’t hurt himself. Whatever did this to him was something that had to be stopped, they were the biggest threat the multiverse would ever see. 

How wrong they were at the time. For they were already fighting the biggest threat the multiverse would ever face. And unbeknownst to them, their greatest allies had given them an ace in the hole, and a way to understand whom Ink truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not...all... 
> 
> What could that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's backstory

Ink walked out of the anti-void and rested on his small bed in his own private house, one no one had ever stepped foot inside. He hadn’t been in the anti-void in ages, it was fun to see again after so long. Maybe he would go back sometime soon, after he fetched Blue back and punished him Error for treason. Ink chuckled at the fact Error would risk the lives of his friends just to snitch on him, well, Ink did need to punish Fresh, Cross, and Nightmare for Error’s actions. But he would have to think about that, it would need to break Error’s will, and maybe Blue too. Of course he would need to break the three people getting physically tortured, but that was a given. Ink was so giddy, but he would need to rest, this was something, sadly, he could not rush through and get out of the way. If Classic ever found out, he’d be done for. 

His mind wandered to his time in the anti-void. The emptiness, the dull white, the blinding white that came from every direction, it was overwhelming. But the worst memory was the walking, he was just walking. He was as glad as he could be it was over, and that he had a bed to sleep on, and that he could actually sleep. 

The multiverse was thriving, AUs as far as the eye could see and only the stray genocide run everynow and then, even then, they were swiftly taken care of. The Creators worked diligently, AUs popping into existence every day, stories rich and colors flowing from all directions. Though they owed most of their inspiration to their little helper, Ink. He was small, around three to four feet tall. He was a skeleton with ornate tattoos swirling and resting on his smooth porcelain bones. He managed to cover them up with thin layers of clothes, but a single blot of Ink stained his cheek. 

He came to them as they hit writer’s block or gave them the brushes and colors they need. He helped them find their spark of inspiration when it slipped from their grasp, or taking a load off their shoulders as he helped organize their ideas. He was their little helper, a source of joy, and the most trusted person in the multiverse. Their oracle, telling of what their creations were up to and spreading their news and words to the multiverse. All was well, all as good, all was right. But no good things last forever. 

Files and art were disappearing, their safe space becoming dust, and Ink was silent. They were freaking out, what they had spent hours, days, weeks, months, even years, all swept away in one coordinated attack. No one knew what was going on, well, one little skeleton did. 

He knew what was happening, the multiverse was deteriorating. He was running around, trying to save what he could, but his efforts were in vain. Everything he fought to protect, everything he worked for, all crumbling before him. Starring upon the pieces of his world, his friends’ cries and screams, the AUs getting ripped like tissue paper in a hurricane, the sight was atrocious. For the first time in his existence, he openly wept. 

He wept for his creators, he wept for his friends, and wept for the carnage that was playing out before him. Crumbling to his knees, he clutched his head and screamed, drowning out the noise around him. The sobbing and destruction tore through the multiverse ‘till all that remained was a white void. Though the void was a dark and dreary place, this was the opposite, the anti-void. In his mental ruin, Ink felt proud at that name. He looked around the blank world that remained, it as cold and quiet, nothing but him for all eternity. Knowing that there was no other option, Ink chose a direction, and started walking. 

And walk he did, for miles and miles, he did not hunger, he did not thirst, he did not tire, and he did not even sleep, for all was meaningless in the anti-void. With no way to tell the time, Ink only walked and walked, until he forgot his name, until he forgot the Creator’s, until he forgot the old multiverse. All he knew was walking, all he knew was blankness, he had forgotten how to feel, he had forgotten everything. 

Through the ages, with every step, as each memory faded away, a spark of fire burned in his soul. Getting brighter and brighter with every step he took, every memory he lost, and with every second that passed. It itched and coiled, suffocating him as he walked endlessly. It was driving him mad, the urge to create, the urge to make, the urge to see life. He could not take it one day, and looked at his soul, a white upside down heart with rainbow sparkles decorating its surface. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the tears in his already fragile mind, he buried his fingers inside and ripped the soul to shreds, until nothing was left. 

A calm washed over him as a would a shower of cherry blossoms, resting on his skull and shoulders. Warmth pulsed through his bones as the urge to create lessened, he could breathe. However, even as he calmed and breathed his first breaths of tranquility, he felt a gaping hole in his being. Something was missing. Something important. It was nagging him, a horrible little bug that wouldn’t go away. 

With no goals, no way, and no options, Ink walked on. But every now and then, a little voice peeped up. It was soft and sweet, though it never stayed for long. But he still walked on, the voice meant nothing to him. It was nothing of value, just a voice. Another voice piped up, gruff and hoarse. Still, it meant nothing to Ink. Over time, more and more different voices appeared, they even got louder and more coherent. He didn’t know who they were, but they seemed to know him. They called him a friend, and they seemed upset when he ignored them. 

However, some of the voices talked about things that caused a small twinge of nostalgia within the soulless survivor. Their memories of him, latching onto strings that made up the memories he still had. His name, colors, and creating. 

“You saved my AU, you taught me to believe in myself!” One feminine-esc voice told him, and he recalled many times he saved the AUs of legends. 

Their room was small, a college dorm he assumed. He popped onto their computer screen, waving an energetic wave. Though the person was startled at first, Ink explained who he was, and why he was here. He guided them and their pencil along the digital paper, creating something. A masterpiece he called it, while the person thought such brilliance could only be average! He threw a tantrum, screaming compliments and going on a 2-hour diatribe about the awesomeness of the person’s creation.

“You got me into creation!” A young masculine voice cried out. And another chain of memories came back to him. But he felt nothing. 

A young man was sitting in his room as he fiddled with the stylus. Bored and unenthusiastic. Ink’s little voice came from the tip, asking how they were and why they had a stylus in their hand, but no tablet in sight. He huffed and shrugged his shoulders, to which Ink took as the biggest insult of all time. He asked him a bunch of random questions, to which the guy stuttered and answer with vague and incomplete answers. Then, Ink gave him a tablet and guided his hand, telling him tips and tricks, whispering compliments and inspirational quotes. When the drawing was done, joy was beaming from the man’s face. And he promised to continue drawing.

“Your kind words, and everyone else’s saved my life!” One exclaimed, he couldn’t tell the age nor gender, but their tears as they cried out to him, dripped onto his skull. They were colors. Blue to be exact. As the paint dripped down Ink’s face, nearly getting into his sockets and nose hole, he felt pain. Sadness hit him like a sledgehammer as he collapsed onto the ground, memories back in their full force after what he assumed was days of talking and half-hearted listening. 

The voices talked to him, comforting him and saying the words he would say to them once upon a time. As their words fell upon his non-existent ears, yellow paint dripped from the sky, they gave him happiness and joy, something he’d been lacking. He felt their strong embraces as he cried his tears, but as time went on, the paint dried up and his emotions dried up with it. 

The voices were distressed at the loss of their dear friend once again. A common notion was shared between them all, even if it went unspoken. As Ink continued to walk, losing himself in his soullessness, they needed to find a way to get more of those colors, more of those paints. Ink, their friend, their inspiration, their hope, their savior, depended on it.

Every ounce of joy, sadness, pain, love, anger, greed, jealousy, and millions more poured into a waterfall. The Creators used what little remained of their power to make a new Doodle Sphere, equipped with the waterfall they had made, every emotion they had and would feel, poured out of the waterfall as emotions for Ink. It was the least they could do for someone who had done so much for them. 

When the pulled Ink out and launched him into the waterfall, he was back to normal. They all rejoiced, by Ink didn’t hear them. He wandered and wandered the Doodle Sphere, looking for them. But he didn’t see or hear them. And as a consequence of his soullessness, his memories of his dearest friends suffered, being partially tied to the paints. He would continue searching for them, trying to hear their voices, but it would not be until he was far from the friend that they had known, would he find them again. 

In his despair, he dipped his hands into the waterfall, letting the thick watery colors wash over his hands, he had taken off his fingerless gloves so he could relax and actually see his tattoos for the first time in years. 

As he lifted his hands, some paint stayed cupped in his hands, and a paintbrush formed from the paint. His eyes sparkled as he waved it around, paint and ink splashing everywhere, making a mess of things. Though he quickly realized it was normal paint and ink, weird objects began to form from the liquid. Buildings and houses, trees, animals, and grass. Things Ink had remembered, but he had longed to see again. 

He wondered, he thought, and he hoped he was right. He wanted a small rabbit, something fluffy and small. He twirled his brush around, and where he dropped the paint, was a small and fluffy bunny. Ink gasped and jumped for joy. He could make things with his ink and paint. He could rebuild the multiverse, he wouldn’t have to be alone. He was a god, he could do anything, the curiosity and possibilities were intoxicating. 

He sent a tsunami of Ink, drowning the animals, destroying the grass, and demolishing buildings. He jumped into the waterfall’s large pool and tried to remember everything about the original multiverse, and after some time, he swam up and gasped for air. He began to create, making sketchbooks and figuring out how to open portals. He finally managed to get into the original universe, he got a lot of items he used to make his new world.

He began to make AUs, Underswap, Underfell, Swapfell, Reapertale, Dreamtale, and some other basic AUs. But he began to get tired of the same old stories, he began to wonder what he could do to make things interesting. What if Nightmare ate the dark apples? He thought long and hard about it, and the more he did, the more excited he became. Ink was thrilled, and when he remembered the bad endings to the classic Undertale universe, the future looked entertaining and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 should be done around Wednesday-ish. 
> 
> Also, what could he be thinking of doing?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the gang up to? Where do they think Error has gone?

The hideout was in a panic, they had no idea where Error had gone. They had scoured every inch of the mansion, discovering new places along the way. Though Nightmare was going into the dungeon, he had forbidden anyone from going inside, and since he had the only key and was the only one allowed through the anti-teleporting magic. Nightmare teleported in and took a deep breath before going inside. 

The dungeon was quiet, cold and dark. It took Nightmare a while for his eye to adjust to the dark, but even then, he couldn’t see very well. Water dripped from exposed pipes, hitting Nightmare on the head over and over and over, the rhythmic pattern growing louder and louder as the water dripped and dropped. His pace grew quicker and quicker as he pounded through the musty dungeon. 

It was moments like these Nightmare remembered why he hated the dungeon. The long hallways, shotty lighting, and filthy cells. He had once tried to clean them, but when he scraped a weird brown spot off the floor, the putrid smell drove him away and kept him out for years. Including this time, this was his fourth time in the dungeon. And since Error was missing, he knew he had to persevere through the disgusting dungeon. 

His thoughts began to wander to his third time in the dungeon. It was after he had found Error in that Snowdin’s forest, it was like having a large energetic puppy crossed with a toddler. Though the most concerning part was how quiet he was, like a ninja. 

One day, after Killer had tried to teach him how to talk, getting only a few babbles in response, Error had vanished without a trace. The mansion was in complete and total anarchy, and Nightmare decided, just because the door was unlocked, to check the dungeon. 

Nightmare took a few steps and heard rounds of babble and banging sounds. He was right. Nightmare ran to the end of the dungeon, a place he had never been before, and what he saw was one of the first times his parental instincts kicked into high gear. Error was sitting barely an inch from the wall, criss cross applesauce and had a rusty knife in his hand, the blade against this palm. Many bloody and dust covered weapons resting on the wall behind him. 

Nightmare screamed and grabbed the weapon, pulling Error away from the wall. He held him close, breathing heavily as they sat there for a few minutes, Error confused and fussing while Nightmare’s adrenaline died down. 

“Are you ok?” Nightmare asked, inspecting Error for any injuries. Luckily there were none, but he was still worried. 

“Nnnnnn...” Error said as he pulled away, trying to grab the knife from Nightmare’s hand. 

“No no Error.” Nightmare said as he put the knife in a tentacle and then implanted the knife in the wall. He grabbed Error’s hand and began to take him back upstairs. 

The fussing and fit throwing was insane, Nightmare would later see he had actually gotten bruises from Error’s fit. The two got up the stairs and the rest of the gang calmed down when they saw Error. When their little one, Error’s nickname, was far away from the door, Nightmare blocked it and locked the door, only having one key, and put it around his neck. 

After that day, Nightmare began to wonder who this castle belonged to, and why they had a dungeon with torture equipment, littered with blood and dust. It made him feel uneasy, knowing that someone or someones were tortured to their deaths in this place. And the thought that the person who used to own this place may still be out there, was often a nightmare of his when he was alone. 

Nightmare’s heart sank as he reached the weapons wall, the knife still embedded deep within it. He began to hurt as he stared closely at the weapons, he flinched as he saw the dust had the smallest golden tint, and other weapons had dust with a purple tint. Nightmare ran out of the dungeon as fast as he could, a nagging pain drawing tears from his eyes. 

Killer was looking around the large valleys of purple and blue flowers, stopping to admire the occasional white or black lily. Horror and Dust were also in awe at the dark sky and pretty little diamonds that twinkled as the orange sun rose and painted the dark sky with colors. Cross and Fresh joined them, but with no sign of their little one, an outdated nickname used every now and then, they all decided to go back and see if Nightmare had any luck. 

“Any luck?” Killer asked, and Cross shook his head. “No, we couldn’t find him.” Fresh nodded and sighed, “What ‘bout you broskis? Ya found ‘im?” Fresh’s glasses that read YOLO changed to PLS, and when he receives a negative answer, they changed to AWMAN. Dust was the first to speak up, “Nightmare’ll find ‘im. He always does.” And they all nodded in agreement. “Maybe we can make a cake, or maybe some ice cream, or how about-” But he was slapped on the back by Killer. “Calm down food boy, we’ll talk about dessert once we’ve had lunch.” Horror grumbled and the rest of the walk home was just jabs at Horror’s infinite stomach. 

When the boys got into the castle, they saw Nightmare on the couch, shaking and hyperventilating. They ran up to him and tried to ask him what was wrong, but Nightmare was silent, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Cross and Fresh went to comfort him and asked the remaining three boys to get some ice packs and pain medicine. Fresh told them to get a specific brand that they had, as he found it worked the best for dizzy spells, Cross agreed, who also suffered from dizzy spells. 

Killer, Dust and Horror nodded and each went off in a different direction, leaving Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh all alone together. 

“You ok...” Cross asked, slurring his words as he began to sway back and forth, he placed his hand on the arm of the couch as he got dizzier and dizzier, the world getting fuzzy. Fresh ended up passing out, followed by Nightmare placing a hand on his shoulder, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Cross saw a blur of color, a rainbow speed past him. His eyes widened before he felt a finger on his mouth. 

“Shhhhhhh...” A demonic smile spread across his face as Ink saw the lights blink out from Cross’s eyes. Ink snapped his fingers and Nightmare got up, picked up Fresh, and walked into a portal, followed by Cross. The portal closed with a blimp, Ink giggles as he looked around the castle. He took a deep breath, and walked to the large iron door guarding the dungeon. 

He teleported into the dungeon, he thought it was cute Nightmare out an anti-teleporter as if it would keep him out, a wave of nostalgia filling him up with a form of joy he rarely felt. The putrid smell still lingered, he would need to get someone to clean it up. Though Ink took a quick sip from his happy paint vial and looked at the array of weapons, covered in dust and blood. 

Originally horrified at his trusty bone-carving knife stuck in the wall, he was glad that he had found it. All it took was a simple tug and the knife slid right out. He balanced it in his hand, and it was still as perfect as usual, though a bit rusty. Ink was snapped out of his nostalgic fantasy when he heard a loud thud and a very big swear. 

Though is scarf got caught on a rouge nail, he jerked it off, causing a small piece to come off, thinking nothing of it, Ink jumped through the portal. It lead to the AU where he has his little toys. He looked at Nightmare, stroked his face, and pulled out his arm. Nightmare’s arm stayed parallel to the floor, and Ink pressed his knife into Nightmare’s radial bone. Nightmare flinched, and Ink glared at him. Ink pressed further into the bone, mimicking the tattoos that Ink has on his bones. 

Purple tinted dust fell to the floor as Ink continued to carve on Nightmare’s arm. Giggling all the way. Though Ink stopped when he realized he had carved about half an inch into the bone. He waved a hand over his masterpiece and the wounds vanished, as if they were never there. 

“Dream! Get down here!” Ink called, tapping his foot impatiently. Dream came down, his arms having jagged and crooked scars on them. 

“What do you want?” Dream asked, looking Ink in the eyes. Ink was making sure he wouldn’t see Nightmare, by blocking his line of view. 

“I want you to follow me. I have something to show you.” Ink said, his voice calm and grave. But on the inside Ink was giddy and excited for what he was about to do, it was something amazing, something permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 should be out on Friday. 
> 
> What do you think Ink's going to do to Dream?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink does something interesting.

Dream followed Ink carefully, not objecting, but curious. Ink stopped in the middle of the large ornate room Dream had sometimes been in. For no reason, it put Dream off, he felt uncomfortable, he felt afraid. Ink was sitting on a velvet chair, legs crossed, and smile wide. Dream felt happiness coming off of Ink, but it was a sadistic happiness, a bad type of happiness. 

“Sit, Dreamy~.” Ink commanded, patting his lap expectantly. Dream was taken aback, but he did as Ink asked. 

Ink ran his hands over Dream’s delicate figure, grabbing Dream’s arms, pulling and jerking them, wrapping them around his shoulders, pulling Dream closer and closer. Dream tried to struggle, but found himself paralyzed. Fear was taking control of the small guardian. Ink placed his hands on the back of Dream’s skull and forced Dream into a passionate kiss. It was a kiss filled with poison and insincerity, Dream was repulsed. He tried to pull away, but he was stuck to Ink. 

It was only after a minute or so Ink let Dream go. “You liked that, right?” Ink asked, and Dream hesitantly nodded, but he was too shocked to see Ink grab his ribs through his shirt and squeeze, “Right?” Ink asked again, rage boiling just underneath his words. “You will, just let me see your soul.” Ink commanded.

Dream gasped and pulled his arms off of Ink, causing the skeleton’s eyes to become red. Dream tried to get off of Ink’s lap, but was locked in place by a magical chain wrapped around his neck that wasn’t there before, the other end in Ink’s hand. 

“Show. Me. Your. Soul.” Ink demanded, yanking Dream closer than he already was. 

Dream obliged, scared out of his mind. The golden apple illuminated the room, emanating warmth and joy. Ink looked at the soul, a lustful glow in his eyes. He threw Dream off of his lap, keeping the chain in one hand, and the soul in his other. He rubbed his hands over the soul, pressing his fingers onto it. He looked over at Dream, he was writhing in pain, giving Ink a pitiful cry for mercy. Ink giggled and lifted the soul up to his mouth, and took a large bite. 

Ink moaned and loosened up as he looked at Dream as he shivered and cried. With his eyes on Dream, Ink took another bite, and the scream Dream emitted was cute, in Ink’s opinion. That continued until the soul was nothing but an apple core, covered in rainbow saliva. Dream’s eyelights were grey, void of anything. It reminded Ink of when he looked in the mirror when he had let his vials run out. For his final touch, Ink sent a surge of energy through the hand holding the apple, giving it a rainbow sheen. 

Ink gave Dream his soul back, and Dream’s eye barely gained any light. “Ink, what did you do to me?” Dream asked, and Ink picked up Dream bridal style. “I made you like me. A person without emotions, no care for others, and the ability to control others.” Ink explained, and Dream merely nodded absentmindedly. 

“How do you feel?” Ink asked, his face blank. 

“Empty.” Dream said, exhaling softly. 

“You’ll feel full soon. You just need to try out your new powers.” Ink told him, resting him on the couch. 

“I’ll get your first test subject.” Ink said, leaving Dream alone, empty and swaying. 

Ink returned with Nightmare. Nightmare’s steps were sloppy and uncoordinated, as if he were drunk. His eye was blank, posture crooked, and face void of all life and sentience. 

“What is my brother doing here?” Dream asked, no concern, care, guilt, or love in his voice. 

“So you can practice of course!” Ink said, beaming with curiosity. 

“Oh. How do I do it?” Dream asked Ink, and the creator was happy to give a demonstration, and a dusty one at that. 

The world was fuzzy, Nightmare’s grip on reality was slipping. He couldn't really see, hear, smell, touch, or taste, he just was. Floating on nothing in the infinite reaches of his mind. Though, after a while, a whisper came to be. It was small, but he gravitated to it. A light followed the whisper, and it made him relax, he wanted the light. It seemed to come closer, making Nightmare’s world fuzzier. 

Ink lifted Nightmare off the floor, Nightmare’s arms covered in dust and stick thin. His legs were in no better condition, barely able to hold up Nightmare’s weight. Dream had Ink’s rusty knife in his hand, purple dust staining his clothes and face. Dream also had a small smirk on his face. 

“What are you doing?” Dream asked Ink, and the god snickered. “You’ll see.” And Ink pressed his mouth to Nightmare’s, and the guardian’s eye sparked to life. Dream looked at Ink with confusion, what was he doing?

When Ink pulled himself away from Nightmare, he gasped for air. “I-Ink? Where am I?” Nightmare said as he fell onto the ground. 

“You’re with Dream and I. And you know what we are to you?” Ink asked, placing his hand on Nightmare’s head, stroking him as if he were a cat. 

“My masters.” Nightmare said, purring as if he were pet. 

“See Dream? You can even make them think a certain way without directly controlling them. It’s very useful when you don’t want them waiting around for a command.” Ink explained, smiling.

“I generally like to do such things with a kiss, though if you find a method you like more, that’ll be good as well.” Ink continued.

“You kissed my before making me like you. How did you change me?” Dream asked, and Ink replied with a calming tone.

“I did that so you wouldn’t kill me, or do anything else that could jeopardize what we’re doing.” Dream nodded with understanding and saw Ink gesturing for Dream to give a command to Nightmare. 

“Come here Nightmare.” Dream told his brother, and Nightmare did so, his hands hanging in front of his chest, legs shaking, struggling to support him. 

When Nightmare stood in front of Dream, the smirk Dream had on his face became softer, replaced by a more genuine smile. He placed his hand to Nightmare’s face, and shed a tear. 

“Can we uncorrupt him?” Dream asked, and Ink nodded, 

“We can do anything we want.” Was the simple reply he received.

That day, Dream had his brother back. And he cared not how he had achieved such a day. Dream, with the help of Ink, managed to show Nightmare the multiverse, meeting all his friends and making memories. 

“I really hope you like Red. He may be mean on the outside, but he is really sweet when you get to know him!” Dream exclaimed, gripping Nightmare’s hand like his one and only lifeline. 

“If that’s what you say Mas-Dre-Brother.” Nightmare responded, smiling with contentment. 

Dream knocked on the door and Red walked out, when he saw Nightmare, he was about to attack. Dream snapped his fingers, Red’s eyes shrunk, becoming pinpricks, all attacks disappearing. Dream and his brother were let into the house without hesitation. 

“So, what brings you and your brother here?” Red asked, a dull tone to his words, but unnoticeable when unaware of why it’s there. 

“Is it wrong wanting to visit a friend?” Dream responded, and Nightmare snickered. 

“Guess not. I’ll see if Paps wants to cook.” Red offered, but he and Dream soon burst into laughter. 

“I am not interested in a visit from Reaper, Red” Dream stated, as he rested a hand on Nightmare’s shoulder, needing the support from laughing so hard. 

“Me neither. How ‘bout we go to Grillby’s?” Red offered, serious this time. Dream nodded his head and grabbed Nightmare’s hand, leading him out of the house like he was a dog on a leash. 

Red walked in to the usual fanfare and welcoming of the Underfell residents, though things got weird when they asked who his guests were. After several minutes of stuttering, Dream got annoyed at the interruption and with another snap of his fingers, shut the bat up. 

“Let’s get a booth!” Dream announced and lead the other two to a table, where they placed their orders, Dream and Nightmare getting chocolate milkshakes while Red ordered a burger, fries, and mustard. 

Edge soon stormed in, furious Red had not reported to his post. He screamed and shouted, threatening to dust Red if he ever skipped without reporting to him at least. Dream was angry at the interruption, he remembered what it felt like to be angry, and he hated it. Dream got up from the booth and walked over to Edge. The taller skeleton began to cackle at the short little guy standing in front of him. 

“And what are you doing here sweetie? Get out of my way before I make you.” Edge threatened, and Dream scoffed. 

“It’s you who should be getting out of my way.” Dream said as he threw Edge out the window. Dream then walked out the door and placed his foot on Edge’s breastplate, fury boiling within him. 

“What are you?!” Edge cried as he had Dream’s hand wrapped around his mouth. 

“Your master.” And with that Edge went limp and got up, going home to sit on the couch until they were done.

Dream returned to the booth, sitting down as if nothing had happened. When he was given weird looks by everyone, except Nightmare, Dream sighed. Dream then snapped his fingers and everyone got rigid and stiff. Dream’s voice echoed through the bar. 

“You will not question me.” And everyone relaxed. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, no one questioned Dream when he snapped his fingers and people did things out of the ordinary, or when he snapped and hurt people getting in his way. By the end of the day, Dream was content with what he had done, and the day he had spent with his brother. 

Though, when he and Nightmare got back, Ink said it was time for business. Fun time was over, and Error needed punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be around Monday-ish. 
> 
> Also, this is permanent. Just like Ink's mind control power. It's here to stay. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has some fun and the Dark Sanses are none the wiser

Killer, Horror, and Dust were pissed. They had lost Error, then Nightmare, Fresh, and Cross, and now they all knew they were screwed. 

“How long ‘till we go crazy and kill each other?” Dust asked his brothers. Twiddling his knife in the air.

“I’d give it a week or two.” Horror replied, sharpening his ax. 

Killer sighed, got up from the couch, and went up to Nightmare’s office. It was a dark small room with a hammock up in the top corner. Taking up a majority of the room, was a large desk. Papers piled up as far as Killer could see, and the computer had a personal fan due to overuse and overheating. It was technically Nightmare’s room, but he basically only sleeps when the coffee ran out. 

Inspecting the trash can, Killer found coffee liners, tissues, and old drafts of paperwork. Killer chuckled and almost got up to turn off the light, which Nightmare always forgot to turn off from sleep deprivation, ignoring the fact he could go three to four days before needing a single cup of coffee, but Killer saw a piece of paper with Dream’s name on it. Curious, Killer picked it up, and was shocked. 

Dungeon, weapons, used, blood, rust, dust, yellow, purple, Dream, Me?

And because Nightmare always dated his notes, even ones he’d made in a panicked frenzy, Killer saw that it was written on the day Error went missing after they’d found him. Killer decided that he should go to the dungeon, something was definitely down there. And he had a sinking feeling that whatever was down there, was dangerous. But if his family was in danger, he was going. 

“I’m going to the dungeon.” Killer announced when he got back to the living room. 

“Why? You know that Nightmare wouldn’t let us go down there at all. And if we had a pretty damn good reason to, he’d go down and we’d stay up here.” Dust asked, eyeing Killer. 

“I think I have a pretty damn good reason. Take a look.” Killer said as he placed the paper in Dust’s hand, Horror peeked over Dust’s shoulder and his red eyelight grew small. 

“What…?” Horror whispered, looking at the paper in disbelief. 

“We’re going down with you.” Dust said, standing up, Horror stood up as well. 

Killer nodded and the trio made their way to the blocked off dungeon door, and they all tried to push the blockage out of the way, but to no success. 

“Damn that stupid anti-teleporter magic.” Dust growled as he tried to knock down the door. 

That was when a lightbulb went off in Dust’s skull. “Stand back.”

The two skeletons did so immediately and watched as Dust, with a crude and vulgar battle cry, blew the door to bits. The explosion could be heard from all over the mansion, and they were sure they heard glass shatter.

“That’ll do.” Horror commented and the three skeletons ventured into the dungeon for the first time. 

They all hated it right away, the smell, the lack of light, the water dripping. It was horrible. What freaked them out the most was the chains in the cells, they had scratch marks and were in very bad condition, a condition time could not give. A mutual understanding of why Nightmare didn’t let them down here was had, but a dread and curiosity of who was down here and who used to live here was as well. 

As the trio descended further and further down into the dungeon they became tense and agitated, dreading the end of the journey. And what they saw was sickening, even for them. It was a wall of very used, bloody, and dusty weapons. The wall was barely visible due to the amount of weapons, and right where the weapons wall and the right wall over meet, is a knife hole, smooth and precise. 

“What is this…?” Dust asked, covering his mouth. 

“Something I’m glad Nightmare never showed us. Sure, we may not be better, but the variety of tools, the wear and tear, and the blood and dust. It’s more extreme than anything. I’ve ever seen.” Killer said as he ran his fingers over the weapons, 

Some were basic knives, such as steak knives, butcher knives, and meat cleavers. While others were medieval weaponry, such as swords, maces, and flails. The worst one was an amalgamation of a bear trap and a cookie-cutter shark’s mouth, being able to grab onto something with spikes and turn in 360 directions. 

Horror was standing back and analyzing the rest of the dungeon while Killer and Dust discussed the weapons. He saw something interesting, and alarming very quickly. It was a tan piece of fabric caught on a nail, it seemed to have some writing on it. 

Ink

Horror’s eyes went dark as he ripped the fabric off and rubbed it between his fingers. Hate and anger burning in his soul as he looked at it. 

“I know who took them.” Horror said gravely. 

“How do you know they were taken?” Killer asked, crossing his arms and voice grave.

“Who?” Dust demanded, drawing his weapon and eyes bloodthirsty.

“Ink.” Horror said as he held up the piece of Ink’s scarf and handing it to the other two. 

The three of them went upstairs and began to think of a way to rescue them from whatever Ink had and was doing to them. 

“I think we should kidnap Blue. He’s so sweet and cute, everybody loves him. The perfect example of why no one should mess with us. And a good bargaining chip, Blue is beloved by all.” Dust said, shaking, and his left eye glowed a bright and deep purple. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Killer agreed, and Horror nodded his head in agreement. 

“I think a week and a half before we send out the ransom make him all beaten and broken when we send them the video.” Dust thought aloud as he threw a knife at the target that they had hung up in their training room. 

“Maybe a bit less, but we can rough him up more. I’d say three days, maybe four if we kidnap him today.” Killer suggested, he was sharpening one of his many daggers. 

“I can drug him with tacos. He’s a sucker for tacos.” Horror told them and evil grins spread across their faces. 

They took the rest of the day to prepare their weapons, make the tacos, and get the room they’d be keeping him in ready. Their plan was ready, all they had to do was to invite their guest of honor over for a playdate. 

But when they got to Underswap, Ink was there, and Stretch was mad. Seething with anger as he stood in the doorway, shaking and screaming at Ink. The Dark Sanses were perplexed by this, Stretch was never one to have a temper. Though when his brother was involved, it was a whole different story. They stuck to the shadows as they watched the scene unfold before them. Whatever Ink had said, wasn’t very good. 

Inching closer, they heard what was being said, and it was confusing. 

“What do you mean they’ve kidnapped him?!” Stretch yelled as he shot a gaster blaster up at the roof of the cave. 

“I’m sorry, I received a ransom note about it a few hours ago, I have no idea how this happened! I’m so sorry...” Ink said as he tried to calm the raging skeleton down to little success. 

“I’m going to make those Dark Sanses pay. And pay with everything they are.” Stretch announced and slammed the door before more screams and attacks could be heard from inside. 

The Dark Sanses looked at each other for a moment. They hadn’t kidnapped Blue yet, so if they didn’t who did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next upload will be. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Error met a special trio

As Error sat on the anti-void floor, unresponsive and limp on his back, Blue was trying to figure a way out of there. Screaming, throwing things, trying his NTT phone, but nothing worked. Despite Error losing all hope, Blue wouldn’t give up. Papy, Alphys, the Queen, Red, everyone was counting on him making it out alive. He and Error were the only ones who knew about Ink, and two was far from every being acceptable. 

“Error, you know it would be nice if you could actually help me try to get us out?” Blue asked, scowling at Error. Though his frown softened after a while. Blue laid down next to Error, his face meeting Error’s. “I’ll get us out. You got out, so that means we can get out too.” Blue’s smile was bright and cheerful, radiating warmth. 

“We can’t get out. You have to be let out by the voices Blue.” Error explained. Sighing in defeat as he continued to stare, not even turning head to acknowledge his companion. 

“What? Well, who lets us out?” Blue asked, turning Error onto his side so they can actually see each other’s faces. 

“The voices. And I haven’t heard them, so we’re gonna have to wait. Or Ink’ll let us out, but I doubt that.” Error continued, turning back over onto his back. 

“Well, those voices better have a good reason for being silent. Or I’ll give ‘em a piece of my mind.” Blue announced, sitting up and shaking his fist at the anti-void’s unseeable sky. 

“Don’t be mean to them. They make you hurt, and would you be mean to Ink?” Error asked, looking at Blue with fear in his eyes. 

“Well I- Wait! Why would you ask my if I would be mean to Ink?” Blue asked, confused and very worried about Error’s mental wellbeing. 

“They say they’re like Ink, not all, but some say they are.” Error replied and Blue gasped, covering his mouth as his eyelights shrunk. 

“H-how are they like Ink?” Blue asked, dreading the answer. 

“They make you hurt, somehow. A pain in your soul that makes it hard to move.” Error explained, and Blue nodded his head, he was still sore from Ink’s torture himself. 

The two sat in silence for a while, not sure how to continue the conversation after that. But luckily, they had a little conversation starter ready for them. 

“We are so sorry we haven’t been able to talk to you guys. Ink’s been busy and we need to keep an eye on him!” A small voice said, it sounded young, very young. 

“Shut up! We just need to tell ‘em when we’re letting them out and then we’ll be able to help them stop Ink once and for all.” A deeper voice yelled, more masculine than the first.

“Can we please stop arguing?! The others trusted us three to talk to Error and Blue and we can’t just chit chat! What if we miss something? What of the others start causing trouble? Without US?!” A very feminine voice exasperated and the two others shut right up. 

“Umm, hi? Who are you guys?” Blue asked, not sure where they were. Their voices seemed to come from everywhere, but had no clear source. 

“We’re the voices! The first creators!” They all said in unison.

“The first creators?” Blue asked. 

“We created the AUs, but Ink brought them into the multiverse. And no, your AUs creator isn’t here Blue. And Error’s isn’t either. None of us have actually made AUs, not since Ink began to control and manipulate them.” The younger one said, a melancholy tone in their voice. 

“Oh. So why are you here? When are you letting us out? And how many of you are there?” Blue asked, and Error paid no mind to Blue, just waiting. 

“To tell you when you’re getting out. In a few days, Blue needs to get a little glitchy first so he can actually have a resistance to Ink’s mind control powers, and there are too many of us to count.” The feminine one said. 

“I see.” Blue said, humming as he sat down criss cross applesauce on the ground and thought. 

“Why did you torture Error?” Blue asked. A sharpened bone in his hand. 

“WE didn’t. We’re some of the better ones, that don’t encourage or idolize Ink’s behavior.” The masculine one spat, clearly offended. 

“Some of you, what?” Blue asked, surprised.

“Not all of us are good. Heck, you can’t exactly call us good people and we’re trying to help you and return the multiverse to its natural state. Or as close as it can get.” The feminine one said, though trailing off into a whisper, so Blue didn’t hear the last part. 

“Sorry. Anyway, thanks for the information. Let us know if anything comes up. You can leave now.” Blue said as he looked around with an irritated glare in his eye. 

“Fine. We’ll go, and we’ll let you out as soon as we can, if we aren’t stopped by any evil voices.” The younger one said as the anti-void got deathly quiet. 

“You did good Blue. Normally I’d be tortured for that attitude.” Error said, giving his first smile since Ink had left. 

“Well thank you Error.” Blue said as he laid on his back, before promptly getting up and launching his attacks and a random point. 

“If we’re going to be stuck here for a few days, we might as well practice so we’re in tip top shape when we have to fight Ink and anyone...else...he brings along.” Blue said, a chipper voice soon fading as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“I’m going to have to fight my friends...Ink’s going to make us fight. What if I have to kill them?! What will I do?!” Blue cried as he sank to his knees on the floor, sobbing. 

Error was silent, he had no idea, and frankly, as long as they were stuck here, they had no real reason to exist. Time moves differently, so he had no idea how long the other’s would have to wait for them. And though Error showed no emotion, he was scared, really scared. 

There, they sat, there they cried, there they stared into nothing. It was only until Blue began to gasp and struggle to breathe that Error got up. He ran to Blue’s side to help him, he knew what was happening. Blue was becoming a glitch. Error remembered when he began to cough and wheeze, it was hell. Error was helping Blue with breathing exercises the gang had taught him and helped him sleep when he was breathing properly once again. It was imperative Blue slept as much as possible, he’d need energy for what was coming next. 

Error laid Blue on the fluffiest rug and watched him vigilantly. When Blue woke up, he would probably begin the next stage, the actual glitching. Error knew it was painful and it was hard to focus, like everything was happening at once and nothing was happening at all. 

He knew it was time when Blue began to stir, shifting and groaning, clearly uncomfortable. With a scream Blue sat up and began to shake, gripping his clothes and making small tears. It was hard to look at, but Blue needed supervision. Though moved quicker than with Error’s glitching, so things might be different. And maybe not a good different 

After a while of just rocking back and forth, Blue’s eyes snapped open. There were 1s and 0s flying over his eye lights, in an array of patterns. This was also the time when Blue’s body began to react it the glitching, erratic movements and jerking around, and parts of his body becoming static. It looked painful, and Error knew it was.

When Blue began to mumble, Error was sitting next to him, holding his hand. Error remembered craving physical contact when he began to mumble, and he knew Blue was wanting it too. Error also guessed it’ll help him stay grounded in reality, as he knew that Blue was probably blind at the time. Another side effect of glitching. 

There they sat, waiting for Blue to stop glitching and relax. When Blue began to cry, he hugged Error, clutching him like a lifeline. To which Error thought, that right now, he must feel like. Sometimes Blue would string together bits of sentences, other times he would just blurt out words, but most of the time he just mumbled nonsense. 

When the voices returned, Blue leaned into Error, cowering in fear. Error wrapped an arm around Blue, despite his reservations to touching people he didn’t know or trust, Blue’s glitchy body felt good and relaxing to touch. And Blue seemed to share the same testimate about Error, as the glitching slowed to a stop soon after. A sigh of immense calm and trust, the voices had told him long ago.

“We’re going to let you out!” The young one said, and Error silently screamed with joy. 

“What?” Blue asked looking around, his eyes still glitching with 1s and 0s, he was still blind. 

“As soon as Blue can see again, you are going to instantly teleport to the hideout. No matter what situation your in.” The feminine one clarified and Blue sighed in relief and disappointment. 

“At least...I’ll see...be able...defend...myself.” Blue said, his voice echoing, as if multiple Blue’s were talking at once. 

It was only then Error decided to ask an important question. “Can I take your gloves off?” 

“Yes...” Blue said and Error slowly slipped them off. His suspicions were correct.

Blue’s hand was black, the color faded away as it reached up to his elbow. Error sighed and slipped the glove back on, before checking the other hand. And they were the same, both turning black, like his own bones. 

“Is...ok?” Blue asked, getting nervous. 

“Yes. It’s fine. I just wanted to check to see if your bones were getting darker like mine.” Error explained, smiling. 

“Oh. Are...they?” Blue asked, running his hands against each other. 

“A little bit. You’ll see when we get to the hideout.” Error told Blue, and the little skeleton finally drifted to sleep. 

“What do you have to say?” Error demanded of the voices, scowling and growing. 

“Ink will be here tomorrow. We can warn you when he’s about to come, but if Blue doesn’t regain his eyesight by then, well, I’d rather not think about it.” The masculine one finally pipped up. 

“Alright. Thanks.” Error said, stroking Blue’s skull, making Blue relax with every touch. 

With that the voices were gone. And Error dozed off to sleep as well, Blue in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Next update will have two chapters! Not sure when that'll be, but 2 chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment is imminent.  
Does that rhyme?

Ink was ready, he had his number two ready to help him, and he had his toys ready to play with. Before he opened a portal to the anti-void, he walked up behind Dream and hugged him, placing his hands in and around Dream’s soft ribs. 

“Can I have a kiss~?” Ink asked, his eyes a pale pink. 

“Why?” Dream asked, smirking and turning around to place his hands on Ink’s skull, rubbing it tenderly. 

“So we can get you into the right mindset. I’m soulless so I can’t truly be guilty, but you still have a soul, however deformed it may be, you can still feel genuine emotions. And we don’t need you feeling any guilt about what we’re about to do.” Ink explained, but continued. “But it can also be fun~.” Ink added, winking. 

“Sure Inky~.” Dream said, tackling the guardian. 

The two guardians kissed, a soft moan escaping from either one of them every now and then. Ink soon grabbed Dream’s shoulders and pulled him closer, then flipping. With Ink now on top, he summoned the chain he’d used on Dream when he’d first kissed him. And he tugged it, bringing Dream’s skull upward, and then he forcing the skull back to the floor with a prompt and deep kiss. 

They continued to flip and kiss for about 15 minutes before they both needed a break. Both thoroughly happy, and satisfied, they opened the portal to the anti-void, ready to begin the punishment. Though as both skeletons got up from the floor, a strong blush was spread across both faces. Ink’s face was a rainbow and Dream’s face was a bright yellow. 

Dream grabbed Ink’s arm, leaning his body against Ink’s and leaving his head on top of the god’s head. When they entered the anti-void, they saw Error holding Blue like a sleeping child. Dream squealed just a bit at the scene, he found it so cute. Ink chuckled at Dream and shook the guardian of his arm before walking up to the cute pair on the anti-void floor. 

“Glitchy~, wake up. It’s time for your punishment.” Ink whispered. Error perked up and pushed Ink away, gripping the sleeping Blue tighter. 

“What do you want?!” He cried out, covering place Blue’s ears would be if he actually had them. 

“We’re going to punish you for trying to tell Blue about my powers.” Ink said, booping Error on the nose. 

“We…?” Error repeated, and upon seeing Dream, he felt his metaphorical heart stop. 

“I'll be needing assistance when it comes to dealing with your guest.” Ink said, looking at Dream with a longing look. “And thanks to you Error, credit where credit is due.” Ink added on, giggling as he poked Blue in the skull. 

When Blue’s glitchy eyes opened up, he looked up, in no particular direction. “Error…? We...out?” Blue asked, his voice still echoing. Blue grabbed Error’s clothes, beginning to shake and tremble. 

“Hi Blue! Did you miss me?” Ink asked, and Blue stopped breathing. 

Error panicked and began to run Blue’s back, whispering a soft song. But Blue was still frozen solid, like a block of ice, and just as cold. Error had often been told this was a sign of an upcoming REBOOT. Though Error never stopped breathing before, and he often went limp or isolated himself. 

Glitching and static covered Blue’s body as his eyes became covered by the glitching of his body. He was in the middle of asking a question, or screaming, Error wasn’t sure, but he was stuck on the ‘ah’ sound for the time being as he had something akin to a seizure. Error and Ink were stunned, Error usually went limp when he was close to or REBOOTing. What was going on? Error quickly moved Blue off of him and gave him some space. Ink also backed up, though he was more curious.

When Blue finally stopped, a REBOOT progress bar appeared over his head and began to fill up, a percentage showing how far along he was. 

“This is new. Dream get over her and take him.” Ink called out, and Dream walked over and picked up Blue by the shoulders and threw him over his back like a sack of potatoes. 

“NO!” Error screamed but Ink blocked his path and grabbed his hands, which had already been tangled with his strings, signalling he was ready for a fight. 

Ink threw Error onto the ground and placed a foot on his chest, pressing down and breaking a rib effortlessly. Ink then let Error’s hands go and untangled the strings, letting the soft material rub against his boney hands. He giggled and began to pull them, and pull hard. 

Error cried out in pain as Ink pulled on them, forcing Error’s eyes to make more, and it hurt, “STOP! PLEASE!” Error begged, trying to grab the strings and keep Ink from pulling more. 

“Fine.” Ink said as he ripped the strings clean off Error’s eyes. Then Ink looked over at Dream. “Make sure Blue doesn’t wake up, making him uncomfortable or feeling in danger should do it.” Ink told Dream, and the positivity guardian gave a thumbs up in response. 

Error breathed a sigh of relief as he was let go, but he clutched his ribs in pain as he sat up. Ink opened a portal to the pale AU Error knew all too well. And in front of him were Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh. They stepped out in unison, eyes blank and void. Though Error noticed something off about all of them. Fresh’s glasses were gone, Nightmare’s goop was more liquidy and runny, and Cross was slouching, something he would never tolerate. 

Ink snapped a finger and Nightmare walked up besides Ink, staring into nothingness. “As you probably guessed by now, I was bluffing when I said I’d dust them, but I most definitely will torture them.” Ink explained, and Nightmare collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain. 

It was loud, even the souls Error had stringed up above them were shaking from the noise. Ink spun his finger in a circle, like turning a dial, and Nightmare screamed louder, his tentacles flailing about. Error also saw the large tears were falling down his face. 

Far away from Ink, Dream looked on. He had a hand clutching Blue’s ribcage, cracking it every few seconds, which resulted in Blue’s REBOOT being stunted at 26%. Dream may not have felt guilt about what was being done, but a small tear in his soul, or whatever it was at this point, drew his attention. Dream used his free hand to summon his soul and look at it. It was normal, or normal for what is was now, a golden apple core with a rainbow sheen. The rainbow was the embodiment of his gift from Ink, the gift of control, and it also showed his undying allegiance. As Ink’s signature color, or colors, were forever on his soul. 

But the blue shone greater than the other colors, Dream knew that Ink’s blue vial represented sadness, so did Dream feel sad? He didn’t understand, he wasn’t guilty for what Ink was doing and his role in the torture of his brother, so why was his soul saying he was sad? Dream stole a glance at Blue, his limp body and glitchy bones, this wasn’t what Dream had thought their next meeting would look like. He still remembered when Ink had explained the vials to Blue. 

“Your soulless?! How?!” Blue had gasped, staring at Ink in shock. 

“I woke up like this, so I have no idea.” Ink said, though Dream knew it was a lie at the time, Dream was never told the truth either. 

“Well, I find it ironic that the favorite color of the Magnificent Sans is the color of sadness. For we all know that I am the most positive Sans in existence!” He announced to the room, which other than him only consisted of Dream and Ink. 

It was a favorite memory of his, he’d have to ask Ink if it was real or not. He silently hoped it was real. That was when he saw the blue color fade, and a golden hue take over. Dream dispelled his soul and made another crack in Blue’s ribs, setting the REBOOTing process down to 25%. 

Error was trying to get to Nightmare, trying to calm him down, but he couldn’t. Nightmare just screamed and cried in pain and Error was powerless as Ink laughed. Error managed to get his feet, but shambled as he found his footing.

“See Glitchy? This is what happens when you don’t do what I say. Honestly, I can make him scream and beg for death, of his own will. But I’ll give you one more try to not mess it up. If you spill anything, I will know, and your family will never be happy again.” Ink threatened as he grabbed a rusty knife and ran it across Nightmare’s face.

Error recognized the knife, it was the same one from the dungeon wall. He saw it break and slice and the bone as if it were butter. Error was terrified, as his, basically, dad screamed in pain Ink carved his name into Nightmare’s cheek. 

“Now that he’s done, time for Crossy~!” Ink announced and dropped Nightmare in a portal. A loud bang came from the portal, signaling Nightmare had hit the ground, and the portal closed. 

“You didn’t think I’d stop at one Error? Did you?” Ink cackled as he brought up Cross. 

Just then a blue bone shot up through Error, keeping him in place. “Just in case.” Ink explained and snapped his fingers. And Cross’ eyes sparked to life, and he collapsed on the ground. Scowling, but not at Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 chapter updates for the day! Next one should be out shortly.
> 
> Also, what is wrong with Cross?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink shows his creative side.

A large knife came swinging. It was as large as a sword and was swung as such by a master. Its sharp black blade shining against the blank white of the anti-void. With the whipping of wind and well timed jump, the blade merely scratched Error’s face, a small forgettable mark on his cheek. Error looked upon his brother, and backed away in fear. He cried out to his brother, but no recollection was in his eyes as another swing came the destroyer’s way. 

A sloppy jump saved Error from a swift and dusty end as he cried out for his brother once again. With a strong and true swing Error was knocked to his feet. 

“Abomination.” Cross spat as he put his knife to Error’s neck. Glaring daggers.

“C-Cross…?” Error stuttered, holding his hand out to Cross. 

“Disgusting.” Cross said, but before he could slice Error’s throat, Ink placed a hand on Cross’ shoulder. 

“Make him hurt.” Ink commanded and Cross slowly forced in blade into Error’s ulna, ripping through Error’s hoodie with perfect precision. 

Error screamed in pain as he tried to push back against Cross, but he had no such luck. Dust scattered to the floor as Cross forced the knife upward, slower than he stabbed Error. Trying to stay strong, Error faced the pain and didn’t object, even as his ulna was cut in half vertically and his own dust staining his hoodie. 

As he picked up his bone, a sharp pain exploded in his radius, as it was sliced horizontally and his hand dangled from the thin strips of slashed bone. Error looked upon his brother’s cold face, once warm and lively.

“Please, do you not remember me?” Error asked, clutching his right arm in pain as his eyes welled with tears. 

“I remember your horrendous face. That is all you are and worth.” Cross said as he pressed his foot to Error’s ribs and ground them to a fine powder. 

“That is all Crossy~.” Ink said as Cross backed off of Error and was sent through a portal, leaving only Fresh yet to hurt Error, or be hurt. 

Error cried and shook as he looked at Ink, the demonic smile spread wide. 

“This next punishment will be a bit different. As Fresh is pretty much useless in terms of combat, he’s just here for me to torture. So, I’m going to make you watch him suffer more than anyone else.” Ink stated as he snapped his fingers and Fresh came back from Ink’s control. 

“What happened…?” Fresh asked but when he saw Ink, he froze.

“Heya Freshy~. Just relax, and sleep.” Ink said as Fresh fell to the ground, promptly falling asleep. 

“W-what are you going to do to him?!” Error cried out as he shambled over to his friend. 

“I’ll show you. Dream, get over here. And bring Blue.” Ink said as Dream got up and dragged Blue by his hand. 

Dream opened up a screen to a black void, and all that they could see, was Fresh. He was wandering around, alone and scared. The screen itself was nothing special, just a glitchy outline. 

“Let’s make this interesting~.” Ink said as he made Nightmare appear in the void. 

Fresh was overjoyed to see Nightmare, running up to him and crying as he embraced him. But as he cried, Nightmare’s tentacles appeared from behind Fresh, and began to constrict him like a python would its prey. 

Fresh screamed as he thrashed and kicked, but it was to no avail. 

“N-Nightmare! W-why...?” Fresh gasped as the air was forced from his throat and he dusted. 

“NO!!” Error screamed as he reached out to the screen, but it was smooth as glass and cold as ice. 

Turning to grab Fresh’s body, Error sobbed and tried to shake Fresh awake, but Ink merely laughed at Error. 

“He’ll only wake up when I want him to. All you can do is watch.” Ink explained as he pushed the viewing screen in Error’s face. 

The screen, instead of its glitchy outline, now had a glowing rainbow ring on it. Error felt his soul thump at the sight of the rainbow, and his eyes became glued to the screen and what it showed. He was unable to look away, it felt so right to look at, and as the outline grew larger, making the screen itself smaller, Error lost his train of thought. But when the screen grew in size, and the rainbow outline faded, Error’s eyes stayed glued to the screen.

“I put a little tick in his code that’ll make him calm and attracted to whatever I want. It’s really convenient when I want him to shut up.” Ink explained to Dream. “Anything he sees or would feel, won’t register until I break the trance, or he REBOOTs.” Ink added and Dream nodded with intrigue. 

“Can you make him do anything while like this?” Dream asked, dropping Blue’s hand. 

“When I’m done with Fresh I’ll try. This is the first time I’ve used this, and I have plenty more tricks up my sleeves.” Ink responded as he snapped his fingers and Fresh began to wander through the void again. 

As time went on, Fresh was met and killed by his family, friends, and enemies. It went on for hours, new scary locations, more deaths, and seeing the multiverse collapse. Fresh’s screams and sobs even translated to his physical responses. He began to cry and whine while Error held him, unaware of anything around him. 

When Ink noticed that Blue’s REBOOT was 77% complete, he decided to take him out of the anti-void, and to the pale AU. Called Dream forth and the two left Error and Fresh in the anti-void for a few hours. Which translated to a day for the unfortunate duo. Ink opened up Blue’s code and almost gagged at how disorganized and messy it was. Though he managed to put a tiny little tick in their, setting Blue’s REBOOT progress to 0%. 

“What’s the tick?” Dream asked, curious. 

“An instant REBOOT whenever I or you feel like it. Great since he probably has a resistance against our powers thanks to the glitching.” Ink told him, shrugging as he handcuffed Blue to the couch, making sure the sharp metal cuff scratched the bone of Blue’s wrist. 

He and Dream went up for a nap, making sure to set the alarm for them to get back to their dup before they have three glitches on their hands. Ink didn’t really have a need for sleep, it was just close eyes, and wake up. He didn’t dream or really internalize anything when he was asleep, but Dream was a different story. Vivid dreams and nightmares plagued the guardian of positivity, and he often felt no relief upon waking up. 

But now, with his emotions muddled, he felt safe, content, and truly relaxed when he slept for the first time in his life. His mind faded to that of simpler time, when Nightmare and him had been living in their village, or off to the side of it. Days he had spent climbing trees, roughhousing, and playing games. Looking back on those days, he realized how utterly stupid he was. How had he not noticed how Nightmare had suffered, how? 

He may not feel guilty for what he has done to Nightmare, but in regard to what he could have done, he wished that Ink would kiss him again. As he thought of how he would love that kiss again, his thoughts drifted from Nightmare, but to Ink. The swirling tattoos, fake passion, but the passionate kisses and pleasure hey brought. It left him satisfied when he awoke.

“Let’s go see our toys shall we Dreamy~?” Ink asked, rhetorically as he opened a portal. Error was still glued to the screen, not having moved an inch. 

With a strong and swift hug from the back, Dream lifted Ink, forcing him to the ground and kissing his face and neck. Trying for the pleasure he felt when Ink kissed him. 

“I see~.” Ink said as he returned the kiss, though only a minor peck on Dream’s forehead, and not the intoxicating and deep experiences that Dream had felt before. 

Upon seeing Dream’s disappointment, Ink made a mental note to take a few drops of pink for Dream. When they actually got to them, Ink pried Fresh from Error’s surprisingly strong grip and dispel the screen. When Fresh was thrown into the portal, to which Ink would check on later. Ink picked up Error bridal style, making note of Dream’s death glare, and walked to the pale AU. 

He placed Error in the chair he’d always sat in and ran his hand over Error’s skull, waking him up from the trance. Error screamed and kicked Ink in the ribs, before he curled up and hugged his legs as he began to sob. Ink left Error alone to sob while he took his pink vials and let a few droplets fall into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Monday!
> 
> What're they going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape is made. And a dynamic established.

Blue woke up in a panic, smashing his fist into the couch and kicking whatever he could. He thrashed and screamed for a good few minutes until he calmed down and could actually process what was going on in the world around him. He was in a small living room, pale yellow walls, and a few rustic decorations. When Blue noticed he was handcuffed to the couch, he sighed at tried to pull his hand out of the cuff, but blue tinted dust fell to the ground the more he tugged. Clutching his wrist in pain, Blue tried to break the cuff, but he couldn’t summon any magic. 

Blue looked at the cuff, seeing it had no clear signs of being magic suppressing, decided that it was probably because of his glitched out state, and that he’d need to relearn some magic. No big deal. 

Blue shifted his attention from the cuff, but what it was connected to. A large cup holder that had a keychain, and a seemingly weak one at that. He placed his free hand, his left and non dominant one, on the key chain, and yanked it clean off. Liberating himself from the couch. 

“Mwehehe!” Blue laughed as he looked around for where anyone could be. There was only one light on, and it was upstairs, so he decided that would be the most logical place to begin searching. Though as he made his way upstairs he began to wonder what would happen if Ink was up there. 

Though he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Error, and said relief faded when he saw that Error was crying his sockets out and screaming. 

“Error, what’s wrong?!” Blue asked, kneeling beside the chair Error was sitting on. 

“Go away Ink. I don’t wanna talk.” Error mumbled, shaking. 

“It’s me, Blue. I’m not Ink.” Blue said, reaching a hand out to Error, slowly. But it was grabbed and Blue almost cried out in sheer agony. 

“D-don’t hurt me...” Error whispered as he opened his eyes and saw that it wasn’t really Ink after all. 

“I-I’m s-so sorry Blue, I d-din’t mean to-” Error stuttered but Blue shut him up quickly. 

“Nope. You were having a mental breakdown. You weren’t thinking straight, but you’re ok now. We just need to get out of here.” Blue explained as Error’s eyes sprung to life. 

“I can make a portal to the hideout. We’ll be safe there, I think. But only for a little while, who knows when Ink will come looking for us.” Error said but Blue was on board immediately. 

“To the hideout! By the way, what is the hideout?” And Error laughed in response. 

“It’s where Nightmare, Killer, Cross, Dust, Horror, Fresh, and I live. Though Fresh and I sometimes stay over and sometimes we sleep over at other places.” Error said and Blue became a little more worried. 

“Are they there?” Blue asked, uncomfortable. 

“Probably. But I’ll keep you safe.” Error said as he opened a portal to the hideout. 

The portal was a glowing white circle. For Error, it signaled the welcoming of home, a place where he felt safe and secure. While Blue looked at the portal with terror and uncertainty, these people were people who had killed millions, and whom he had fought and almost been killed by. 

Upon stepping foot through the glowing sphere, Error was greeted by hugs and warm welcomes. Horror sped off to the kitchen to make some food, all while Killer and Dust nearly suffocated him with affection. 

“Let...me...go.” Error gasped, though a large doofy grin adorned his face as he embraced his family. 

When they finally released him from their death hold, the noticed Blue standing awkwardly in the corner, where the portal stills was. Error quickly dispelled the portal and turned his attention to Blue. 

“This is the hideout. Mi casa es tu casa.” Error said uncomfortably, though he was glad he could use that little gem of a spanish phrase. He had learned it from Undernovela. 

“So you’re the one that kidnapped Blue. We saw Ink talking to Stretch about it and boy is he mad. I know we all love ya, but not even our little one is worth crossing that guy.” Horror joked, and everyone began to howl with laughter. 

“What are you talking about? Error didn’t kidnap me.” Blue said, confused and very worried. 

“What?” Dust said, looking at the two. “Then why are you two together...Oh~.” Dust said as he began to blush ever so slightly. 

“I wanted to tell him something and when Horror gets out of the kitchen I will tell it to y'all as well. Don’t get any ideas!” Error cried out, a bright yellow blush running across his face. 

“Alright.” Dust pouted as he slinked down into the couch, all while Killer was dying on the floor laughing. 

Horror eventually came out with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a very amused grin on his face. When everyone sat down at the long table, it was clear that an organized effort was made to have Blue and Error sit next to each other. Much to the pairs dismay. 

“So what’d ya wanna tell us?” Killer asked, face full of pancakes. 

“Ink has Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh. He also tortured them, in front of me.” Error said, almost tearing up at the mere saying of those words. 

“Why didn’t you save them?” Dust asked, rage boiling. 

“He also tortured me and Blue. He said that if I spilled anything about what he can do, he’d dust Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh. I decided to test that theory, impulsive, and knew what one of you might accidentally spill something to one of them. Or one of them might overhear. So I told Blue, he was high ranking and trusting. That’s why he tortured them, I called his bluff.” Error explained, holding back tears. 

“What happened next?” Killer asked, almost scared to. 

“You’re leaving some important things out.” Horror told Error, and with a nod, Error told them everything, even things he had planned to leave out. He told them of how he was violated by Ink when he manipulated his code, how he tortured Dream, how Dream seemed to care for nobody, and how he had somehow, watched as Fresh was tortured and did nothing. 

“Oh my gosh, Error...” Killer said, running up and hugging him. “It’s ok. You’re safe.” he said as he whipped tears from Error’s face. 

“I swear I’m gonna kill him.” Dust seethed as he ran off to his room and slammed the door, screams and attacks could be heard. 

Horror also joined in on the hugging, but he also paid some mind to Blue. Giving him a quick hug, to which Blue took and squeezed Horror with all his might. 

It was only after an hour or two that everyone got in the same place and decided to talk about a possible strategy for fighting Ink, and saving Dream from Ink’s control. 

“Well, if we can save Nightmare from Ink’s control, then we know for a fact that Ink will be eviscerated. Only Nightmare gets to hurt Dream, they are siblings after all, and we all know that Nightmare does care about him to some extent.” Killer said, much to Blue’s shock. 

“He does?! But then why is always yelling about how he wants to capture Dream and whatnot?” Blue asked, sitting on a chair alone, isolating himself from the rest of them. 

“If you and your little Star Sanses are going to call us the villains, you betcha we’re going to be the villains.” Dust spat, pointing his knife at Blue. 

Error, Horror, and Killer sighed and realized that they would be dealing with this as long as they’d be working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update who knows when!  
I wonder, how will Ink respond to this escape?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Dream move on with their plan.

Ink and Dream were exhausted. And it was the good kind of exhausted, after such a fun time, they both wanted nothing more than to rest and sleep. But they had plans, important plans. 

“So we need to get to Classic, Geno, and Sci. They are the main alternate classic timelines on our side. Everyone else is either on Nightmare’s side or not involved.” Ink recapped, shaking Dream the list. 

Both the guardians were in their pajamas, or what was left of them after last night, and were chilling in bed with hot cocoa. 

“And it’s best if we keep the number of alternate Classic timelines to a minimum, keep the number of people we need to actively deceive as low as possible.” Dream said, taking a long marshmallow filled sip from his large mug. 

They decided to send Dream to Aftertale to get Geno before the Dark Sanses, plus Blue. As they had seen that Blue and Error has escaped while they were getting ready. Dream had scolded Ink for his carelessness but it really didn’t concern him at the moment. They could easily say that Blue had gone crazy while he was glitching out and with being so close to Error and it wouldn’t be too far of a stretch to say the Dark Sanses tricked him. 

Ink would go to the original universe to talk to Classic. He thought that if things went south, he would be the best equipped for a kidnapping mission. Though he did tell Dream he may decide to kidnap him anyway. If they could find a way to control Classic, they would be unstoppable. 

The two of them got out of their pajamas and out in their regular clothes. Though Dream did think about a wardrobe change later down the line, as he wasn’t the same Dream that he was when he wore these clothes. He wasn’t the same Dream that had lost Nightmare even before he was given his new ability by Ink. Though he put his crown on and shifted his cape as he made way to Aftertale. 

Ink sighed and prepared for a visit from Classic. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. Though Classic was always overjoyed by Ink’s visits, on account of being his introduction to the Multiverse as a concept, Ink dreaded them. He was looking at his worst enemy and biggest threat, and they didn’t even know it! It was infuriating having to keep up appearances when it came to Classic. Though Geno and Sci were also bad, they weren’t nearly as so, with the migraines Ink could give allowing him to relax.

The save screen was dark and dull. Dream remembered why he rarely visited Geno. He was glad it was only a short visit. 

“Dream, what’re you doing here?” Geno asked, surprised upon seeing the guardian in his realm.

“I have bad news Geno. Blue, he’s been kidnapped by the Dark Sanses.” Dream lies, shedding a few crocodile tears and weakening his aura for added effect.

“What? How?!” Geno asked, running up to Dream. 

“I don’t know. Ink got a ransom note and Stretch reported him missing.” Dream explained, shaking.

“What did it say? What do they want?” Geno questioned, placing a hand to his skull in disbelief. 

“Our complete and total surrender.” Dream said, sighing. “We’re gathering everyone to gather to decide what to do.” Dream elaborated, looking Geno in his non-melted eye. 

“I’ll be there, just need to make sure I won’t have a genocide run on my hands when I get back.” Geno said as he checked the screens that lead to the Original timeline, and upon seeing Ink he asked one more question. 

“Why aren’t you telling Classic? I assume Ink’s telling Classic because he’s there, but it’d be a lot easier for you to tell Classic right? Unless I’m missing something.” Geno said, narrowing his eye ever so slightly at the guardian. 

“We’ve been running around like chickens with our heads cut off and I hounded Ink about this scheduling thing, but we had to get ready as soon as possible.” Dream told Geno, waving as he opened a portal and jumped in. 

Ink looked around Snowdin and breathed in the cold air. It made him feel relaxed, at home. He always liked the cold, it reminded him of himself. Cold, yet in certain situations something fun, but dangerous if let to sit for too long. 

“Heya Ink. What brings you here this fine morning?” Classic asked, winking at the guardian. 

Ink was caught off guard by Classic’s voice, having not noticed him coming across the sentry station with the conveniently shaped lamp. 

“Blue had been kidnapped. And we need all the help we can get.” Ink said, straight to the point and eye lights flashing red. 

“What? Who?” Classic asked, shocked. 

“The Dark Sanses. They want us to surrender and we’re getting everyone together to form a game plan to save Blue!” Ink announced and Classic was sold, though he noticed Ink was stiff and anxious. 

“I can tell you’ve been worried sick. You’re stiff.” He said, eyeing Ink. 

“Y-yeah I haven’t been sleeping a lot lately, so I’m stiff.” Ink said, sweating slightly. 

He begged and begged that Classic would just accept his excuse and let him go. And luckily for him, his prayers were answered. 

“Ok. Do you need me to come right now or can I get my alibi ready?” Classic asked, winking as he got up. 

“What alibi? You have quite a lot.” Ink said, handing Classic a spiked ketchup bottle he had made before coming. 

“A-45. And thanks, I’ve been needing this.” Classic said, taking a big gulp. 

Ink smiled as Classic downed the entire bottle and put it on his sentry station. 

“Thankssss Innk...” Classic slurred, the sleeping potion already taking effect. 

“You don’t look so good Classic. Maybe you can take a quick nap? That way you’ll be able to have energy for the meeting.” Ink suggested and Classic’s eyes opened widened. 

“What did you do…?” Classic said as he began to sway and lose his balance. 

“Sleep Classic. You know you want to~.” Ink said as he, standing on his tiptoes, placed a hand on Classic’s head and pat him. 

“I…” Classic forced out as he passed out cold. Pun intended.

Ink picked up Classic’s limp body and left the universe. Unaware a peeping Tom, in this Geno, was looking in.

“What the heck?” Geno asked himself, playing the scene back a few times. 

His head began to spin as he tried to make sense of what he’d seen. But then a chilling realization crept up his spine. Ink and Dream work together, Ink kidnapped Classic, what if they kidnapped Blue, for whatever reason, and blamed it on the Dark Sanses? Would they be willing to do that? What motive could there be? Is he in danger? 

Questions circled in his head as he fell to the cold save screen floor. And on the save screen floor he laid for a few minutes. Geno eventually got up and decided that he would play along and try to figure out what was going on. 

“Dream! I’m ready!” Geno called out, wandering for a while until Dream came back. 

“You called?” Dream asked, smiling a creepy smile. 

“I’m ready to go.” Geno said as he followed the guardian of positivity to a place where he hoped he’d leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice I now have a schedule! And I will do my best to adhere to it as best I can!   
I may also be publishing some new unrelated fics tomorrow, keep an eye out for those.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to interact with the Dark Sanses. And he doesn't fit in,

Blue was sitting awkwardly in the chair as everyone played some games. He had an irritated look on his face and was scowling. Dust saw the look and begin to rant. 

“What is your problem? Why are you looking at us like that?” Dust cried out, giving his own scowl in return. 

“Maybe we should be developing a strategy and training instead of playing video games. Then we could save everyone and you wouldn’t have to deal with me.” Blue spat back, a growl developing in the back of his non-existent throat. 

“I agree with Blue. We need to prepare, I get calming down and relaxing, but we need to act.” Killer said, only making Dust growl like an angry dog. 

“Fine. Let the little blue freak tell us what to do in our own house.” Dust said, flipping Blue off. 

“Can we just cut this out guys?” Error said and Horror agreed. 

“If we’re going to save Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh, we need to be on the same page and not be about to rip each other's arms off.” Horror said, gnawing on a chicken leg. 

Dust smacked the chicken leg from Horror’s mouth, the chicken leg was held in his mouth like a dog holding a large branch. Horror whined as the leg hit the ground and spicy sauce splattering on the tile. 

“That was uncalled for.” Killer said as he picked up some cleaning supplies and began to clean the mess as Blue hesitantly pat Horror’s back. 

“Whatever.” Dust said as he stormed off to the training room, where booms and crashes could be heard. 

“I’m sorry Blue. Dust has some anger issues, he hasn’t coped with his recovering insanity well. I mean, he’s doing better, way better, but he has an issue with lashing out and stuff.” Killer explained, handing Blue the controller that Dust had abandoned. 

“I’ll go talk to him. I need to apologize. I wasn’t very kind, and he’s probably stressed about the situation.” Blue said as he got up and went in the same direction as Dust. 

“Well I feel like crap.” Killer said as he stopped the game and sat next to Error. 

“Compared to Blue, we’re all the worst crap.” Error said, causing the three people to chuckle. 

“And Ink’s the devil.” Horror joked and that made Error snort. 

“Well he did put me through hell.” Error said as his laughter died down and he grabbed his arms and sniffled. 

“I’m sorry Error. I didn’t mean to.” Horror said, but Error shrugged. 

“Laugh away the pain. It’s what monsters do.” Error said, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

“You know, sometimes it’s easy to forget that we're all the same guy. Just different outcomes.” Killer said, looking at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, we are Kills.” Horror said, fist bumping Killer. 

Error laughed and his thoughts wandered. 

“I wonder what AU I came from. Maybe it was a cool one, or maybe a version of some random AU from the outskirts of the multiverse.” Error said.

“You got trapped in the anti-void. Only someone with extreme DT and magic could do. You were someone powerful, so I’d say it’s a good thing you got glitched out, imagine Ink getting someone almost as powerful as him on his side.” Killer said, giving a fearful chuckle. 

“Yeah. What if we had to fight a version of us with the power of seven human souls as his default power? We’d be toast!” Horror said, his red eye sparkling. 

“I think that we’d know if I had the power of the Absolute God of Hyperdeath.” Error stated.

“So says the World Destroyer.” Killer said as he poked Error in the side of his head. 

“Sneak attack!” Horror yelled as he tackled Error and began to wrestle him, but Error was not so easily subdued. 

When Killer joined in the fight it Error and Horror had a choice, a two verses one, or every man for himself. After approximately 2.567897654 seconds of thought, the living room was in shambles as three grown toddlers battled for superiority. 

The training room was a mess. Dummies ripped and torn, the walls had cracks thrice Blue’s size, and a crying Dust in the middle of a circle of blue bones. 

“Dust…? I’m sorry about snapping. Are you ok?” Blue asked, inching closer to the circle. 

“Am I ok? Am. I Ok?!” Dust yelled, a blaster firing at Blue. To which he narrowly dodged. 

“Why should I tell you? What gives you the right to know how I feel?!” Dust screamed as he launched another blaster at Blue. Hitting him this time. 

Blue flinched as my grabbed his chest and looked at Dust with big blue starry eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Dust’s face contorted with rage.

“Like HELL you’re sorry Ink! I won’t let you hurt them, whatever your planning I will find out and stop you!” Dust cried out, large tears dripping from his sockets. 

“I’m not Ink Dust.” Blue said, irritation building in his voice, though he tried to force it down. 

“How do I know that?! How do you know that?! What if he’s listening to this very conversation right now? What if you’re just a puppet, and we’re all-” Dust rambled as Blue ran up to Dust. He jumped over the circle of bones and gave Dust a hug. 

“I want to see Ink pay for what he has done to me, Error, Nightmare, Cross, Fresh, and anyone else he has hurt. Maybe not as much as you, but we have the same goal at the moment. We may not know if I am an unwilling spy or not, but I would never betray you guys of my own will.” Blue said, releasing Dust from his hug.

“Tch. Whatever. I’m going back to the living room. You can come if you want, but don’t boss me around, that’s Killer’s job.” Dust said as he walked away, giving Blue no second glance. 

When the two skeletons got to the living room, Blue saw the worst mess of his life. While Dust saw another ordinary wrestling match. 

“What happened here? Why is Error on the ceiling? Where is Horror? Killer! Oh my gosh, what is that?” Blue cried out. 

Killer had a large, and live, fish stuffed into his mouth. Horror came into the living room from the bathroom and began to laugh, and Error let himself down from the ceiling. 

“Welcome to normal Blue. Please don’t tell Da-Nightmare when we get him back. I like dessert.” Horror said, but Blue latched into something. 

“Did you almost call him Dad?” And Horror shrunk as he grumbled something inaudible. 

“I was friends with Ink. I walked in on his ‘creative process’ once. I have seen much weirder than this.” Blue said as he began to look for the cleaning supplies. 

“You’re helping me.” And despite protests, everyone was helping Blue at the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Sanses are doing better. But when they're being built up from nothing, almost anything is better (Dust mostly).   
But they will continue to get better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see why the voices didn't warn Error and Blue.

“Let us go!” The young voice cried out, trying to teach her captor. 

“Why should I? You’re just trying to ruin our fun.” They said, twirling the keys to their cells around their grey finger. 

“They’ll stop you! Error knows about you! He knows that people like you exist!” The masculine one said, rattling the metal bars. 

“I doubt that. He’s too shaken to even think about us, we’re home free. Luring Ink to the anti-void will be a piece of cake, and then everything will fall into place.” Another grey silhouette said, walking down a flight of circular stairs. 

“W-what? Why?! I thought we...!” The feminine voice said, finally looking up from the upper left corner. 

“You thought I’d actually pass up an opportunity to be the bad guy for once? Oh sister, you’re more naive than I thought.” She giggled as she skipped towards the man with the keys.

“You’ll pay for this!” The masculine one said, growling. “I swear it on my AU!” And in that moment, he backed away from the cell bars. 

“You have an AU? Well well well, it seems you’re less righteous than we thought.” The jailer spat, then turning his head to the sister.

“Jana, make sure Maxie and your sister are taken care of. I, in the meantime, will be getting things ready for our little guest.” He cackled as he walked off. 

“Sure thing Jack. They’ll be nice and comfortable~. Right ‘Tricy” Jana spat. 

“Burn in Underhell.” Beatrice said, scowling. 

“You’ll get there first ‘Tricy.” Jana giggled.

There they sat for a long while, but soon Jana had to leave. “Official Evil Business” she called it, leaving the three voices all alone.

“You have an AU Zack? How? I thought we couldn’t make AUs anymore.” What’s it like?” Maxie asked, looking at him in awe. 

“Just a Swap timeline, nothing special.” Zack mumbled, sliding against the wall.

“But how did you make one?” Maxie asked, a confused look on her blank face. 

“I don’t know, I just had the idea and then I saw the AU in the multiverse.”

“But there’s only one Underswap...” Maxie said, realizing what Zack means.

“Yeah.” Zack said, shedding a few tears. 

“It’s ok Zack. We’re not working alone, there are others that aren’t captured. And besides, no one can do anything but observe. Right?” Maxie said, trying and failing to lift their spirits. 

“We can’t. The people who stand against Ink can’t.” Beatrice said, lowering her head. “We lost access to our powers when the first multiverse collapsed, I lost an AU I was making, it was never finished.” She continued. 

“Ink is the ally of the creators. If you’re not his ally, you’re not a creator, if you’re not a creator, you can’t make AUs. And even then, Ink has to bring your ideas into the multiverse. He can always control them, unless their from alternate timelines of course.” Zack explained.

“Oh.” Maxie said, face dropping into somber look. 

They then sat in silence for many hours, maybe even days. No one was keeping track, the dungeon, much like the doodle sphere, anti-void, and Ink’s pale AU, operated on its own independent time system that changed with whoever was in the space at the given moment. One thing was for sure, for the multiverse, it was less than a day. Everything since Error woke up to get Blue and now all took place over a 24 hour period. 

When Jack returned, he grabbed Zack and dragged him away. Leaving Beatrice and Maxie praying that he’ll be ok and that their friends will find them. 

“So you’re the creator of this Underswap?” Jack whispered, causing Zack to tense up. “Those still loyal to Ink have power, and if you made an AU, you must’ve given Ink control of it.” Jack continued. 

“I was naive, I didn’t know any better.” Zack cried out as he was lead to a special cell. 

“I see. How about we see just how much you didn’t know then?” Jack said as he threw Zack in the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. It went through many drafts and rewrites, but I needed to establish what happened to the creators after Ink took control of the multiverse. 
> 
> This won't be the last we see of them, and no, Ink isn't aware of their influence or existence. Said influence is very small and easily overlooked in the grand scheme of things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Geno has a meeting with Ink, Dream, and a few other Sanses.

Geno sat down in his chair, it was a black wooden chair with a red cushion on the seat and back. In regards to the long table that every Sans on the Sans council, Geno was near the front, near Ink. Due to his position as an alternate timeline or AT, he had more sway and political power than the average Sans. Though a Sans, or anyone for that matter, could get more sway and power through gaining a reputation or other things. Such as Blue and Red, one being a huge help in terms of battle and Fell being one of the first involved. 

Geno knew something was off when everyone sat down in an orderly fashion, no chatter or anything. That never happened, someone was always running their mouth. Taking a quick glance around the room, he saw that Blue, Classic, and Sci were missing. The first two were a given, but Sci’s absence was strange. Red sat down next to Geno, their chairs nearly identical but Red’s having gold and silver studs lining the front and back. Geno have the moody skeleton a friendly and uncharacteristically bright smile, only to not be greeted with a reaction at all. Normally he’d get a scowl or at least an over exaggerated and annoyed sigh. 

When Ink and Dream entered their room, everyone snapped their attention to the duo, all in unison. Thoroughly creeped out Geno turned his head to the two guardians, waiting patiently for them to speak. 

“I bet you’re wondering why we’ve called you here so suddenly.” Ink stated, looking over the table. 

Geno was the only alternate timeline Sans that was there, very few got involved in the matters of the multiverse and even then, Ink rarely let anymore than necessary get involved. Less people to keep in the dark. 

“Blue has been kidnapped by the Dark Sanses. They sent a ransom note earlier today and demand out complete and total surrender.” Ink continued, being met with gasps and mummers. 

“Where’s Classic? Shouldn’t he be here?” Geno asked, raising a metaphorical eyebrow at Ink. Smirking all the way. 

“I went to try and find him, but had no such luck. You often survey his AU Geno, did you see him?” Ink asked, placing a touch of venom of Geno’s name. 

“I didn’t see him at all. Hence why I asked you.” Geno replied, staring directly into Ink’s sockets. 

“Well, it seems that we have some suspects. As we have had a kidnapping earlier today.” Dream intervened, giving a small glare at Geno. 

Everyone agreed with Dream and began to say the usual hateful insults. 

“Barbarians.”

“Filthy murderers.”

“Lunatics.”

Geno rolled his eyes as the Sanses spouted the insults they had only heard from other people's mouths. Contrary to popular belief, very few people fought the Dark Sanses, so very few first-person accounts actually exist. Aside from the survivors of their attacks, but those have rarely gone into the double digits. Geno also had often said it was awkward that they were calling alternate versions of themselves monsters, in the not good way, and with himself being an alternate timeline he never really liked saying those things.

People thankfully understood and either kept the insults tame or just stopped them in his presence. Classic and Sci also had this same feelings and when they had joined, which was around the same time, they had chewed Ink out a bit for letting “them” suffer. Pointing out that if Ink has saved the Dark Sanses, they may not have had this situation as bad as it is or even had it in the first place. 

That was the end of the overall situation, besides the occasional snarky remark. But Geno’s suspicion was further amplified when they began to whisper amongst themselves as if he weren’t in the room. 

“Can we just get on with the discussion?” Geno cried out, hitting his face against the table. 

“Sure Geno.” Ink said, irritation tainting the joyful tone he put on. 

“We’ll need to try and figure out where the Dark Sanses base is, that way we’ll be able to rescue Blue and Classic.” Dream announced, “I’ll send search parties to the outer reaches of the AUs to try and find hints as to its location.” He continued, taking a glance at Geno. 

It was only then that Geno realized Dream’s eye lights were dim, a far cry from the lively hope-filled stars for which he was most known for. 

“I’ll patrol my own AU in case they try to kidnap more people from the original timeline. Though we mostly care about the Sans of the universe, we can’t ignore the power that other people have, and how it can be used against us. If the Dark Sanses really are making moves like these, we may need to let down our borders and let other people in.” Geno stated, keeping one eye on Ink and Dream as he spoke. 

“We’ll consider it Geno. But only if necessary, getting to many people involved may have unforeseen consequences.” Ink warned, scanning the room.

“Ok. Keep me updated.” Geno said, getting up from his chair. 

“See ya later Geno.” Dream waved, opening a portal to the Save Screen. 

Geno waved back, not saying a word as he stepped into the black void he called home. When the portal closed, he began to think about what had just happened.

“Ink kidnapped Classic, he blames the Dark Sanses. He also claims the Dark Sanses kidnapped Blue, so he probably kidnapped Blue. That means that Ink is trying to get us to attack the Dark Sanses?” Geno thought aloud, pacing albacore and forth. 

“But why kidnap people? He could just tell us to attack them and we’d do it!” Geno declared, unsure as to what to do. 

“Ink said to wait before bringing non-Sanses into the mix, but if I have to I will. No matter what Ink is planning I won’t let him hurt people.” Geno declared to the nothingness around him, a determined look in his eye. 

Ink was fretting and pacing as he was in the middle of flipping out. “He’s into us! We’re doomed! It’s bad enough Blue’s joined the Dark Sanses, but if Geno joins them we might have to go up against the entire original universe! What are we going to do Dream?!” Ink cried out, gripping the guardian by the shoulders and shaking him rapidly. 

“Calm down. We just have to figure out how to control Classic before Geno gets any ideas.” Dream reassures Ink, but took a deep breath before continuing, “Though you shouldn’t have kidnapped Classic so early on, this is your fault.” Dream lectured, unphased by Ink’s puppy eyes of shame. 

“Ok. But can I go down to the basement and see how Classic is doing?” Ink asked, a pleading expression on his face, though Dream could tell this wasn’t exactly a question. 

With a sigh of annoyance Dream stepped aside and let Ink into the dark basement of the Doodlesphere. The cold air was suffocating as he made his way down the creaking old steps. Ink’s dungeons and basements were all very similar, helped keep him in the right mindset. 

Classic was tied up and chained to the wall. His ankles, wrists, and knees were fastened with rope, and his wrists were also chained to the wall. The chain was short enough to where Classic wouldn’t be able to reach out and grab Ink, or anyone else. 

Though he was unconscious, Ink overestimating the amount of stuff needed to knock him out, there were ways to wake up the original. With a swift punch to the face Clasics’s eyes shot open and he gasped for a raspy breath. 

“Where am I…?” He asked, and upon noticing Ink he froze, hate, confusion, and fear written on his face. 

“Hi Classic! How are you?” Ink asked, crouching down on his knees before his prisoner. 

“I’ll be better when you let me go and let me kick your a-“ Classic started calmly but he was silenced by Ink placing a finger to his mouth. 

“Be quiet. Prisoners don’t speak.” Ink said, standing up. Classic’s face growing more and more fearful and confused. 

“I just need to see your code and go from there. Also do be warned, this will hurt a lot.” Ink said as he raised a paintbrush and drew a line across Classic’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno can leave the Save Screen, but he chooses to watch over the original AU.   
Classic is aware of this, but he really doesn't mind. (This will be important)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Sci is up to.

The lab was peaceful. All was calm and quiet as the lone skeleton worked diligently upon his next project. Sparks flew as he welded the metal into a large sheet, though thin it would be able to withstand the energy equivalent of twice Ink’s full power. A giddy laugh escaped the mouth Sci as he took the sheet and wrapped the pliable material around the glass tube he had made the day before. When he was positive it wouldn’t fly off, explode, implode, rip a portal throughout time and space that would teleport him to an alternate multiverse, or do all four, he rushed to his control panel. 

A few switched there, a lever here, and with his hand hovering over the big red flashing button, he liked the cliche, he counted down from ten. Excitement and anticipation built and built as he said each numerical value, he was on the verge of a breakthrough, he knew it! When the final value was uttered a fist came crashing down upon the blinking button and a flash of light erupted from the giant tube. 

Learning from last time Sci ducked as the alarm sounded, sensing the energy overload expected with such as a project, as he didn’t want another trip to the hospital from a metal stick getting implanted in his eye. Sci shuddered at the memory. But as some of the greatest minds he didn’t know existed say: “Science must go on!” Or maybe that was just a him thing. He didn’t know nor did he care. 

When the alarm finally stopped blaring, around the time he finished his Sudoku, he looked over the desk and saw that the lab wasn’t in need of urgent repairs. Sci also kept for joy when he realized, for the first time in a long while, the lab could be navigated without the fear of being crushed by giant metal pipes spewing hot steam and carbon dioxide. Wasting no time, such an act was a cardinal sin in the science community, or in his creed at least. 

Before he placed his bare hands on the literal white hot metal, he remembered that he needed gloves. Though he face-palmed and he remembered the last pair was melted during the last trial of the experiment. But since he never gave up, Sci decide oven mitts would be fine. With a fury only seen when he had to pry his brother’s spaghetti from the plate, he ripped the metal from its place and laid his eyes upon a beautiful gemstone. The crimson color suggested a ruby, but it was a new mineral entirely. A combination of human determination, Ink’s magic ink, and a good old fashion piece of carbon, he had made something new! 

While the flames burned his mitts he grabbed the jewel and rushed it to the melting pot he made. Supposedly being able to reach more than 50,000 degrees, he was excited. As he placed the hot gem in the deep bowl, he closed the lid, maniacally laughing the whole time. He turned the pot around, exposing a large dial, each mark marked with a number in the tens of thousands. Sci cackles even more as he turned the dial all the way up, causing the metal exterior to nearly melt. 

As Sci was half-way finished with his second Sudoku, he realized he hadn’t heard from Ink in a long time. So he decided to call the god of creation, “Hey Inky. What’s up?” Sci asked, still eyeing his Sudoku. 

“Nothing much, what’s your latest mad science experiment?” Ink asked, his voice having the slightest stress, as if he were uncomfortable. 

“It’s not a mad science experiment. Just a small project. Also, you seem off, are you ok?” Sci asked, his face growing a bit grimmer. 

“I-I’m fine. Just stressed about the Dark Sanses.” Ink stated, the stutter catching Sci’s attention. 

“How’s everything at the Doodlesphere? Have the Dark Sanses become more active?” Sci asked, abandoning his sudoku. 

“Everything’s fine. No.” Ink said, Sci barely even getting a second to wait before he heard Ink’s response. 

“How’s Classic and Geno? Are they doing alright?” Sci asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Y-Yeah they are! I-I-I’ve gotta go Sci! Nice Talking to you!” Ink said as he hung up. 

Sci’s eye lights blanked out as he reviewed the conversation, replaying it in his head and on his phone over and over again. His stuttering, fast responses, and how uncomfortable he seemed. Sci knew something was wrong, and it involved Geno and Classic. 

Sci’s mind wandered to the alternate Ink he met when he was launched into the alternate multiverse. How he said he had a power, mind control. He said it was weak as he had little practice, and that alternate Classic timelines and Classic were immune. The small figure, scared expression, and helpless cries of pain still gave him nightmares. Though the bloodthirsty Blue, apathetic Dream, and pacifist Red told him that the multiverse he was in and the one he was from, were very different. And the fear that Ink, his Ink, was cruel as the alternate Nightmare, torturing innocents and those who got in his way, never left Sci. 

When the timer was done, Sci took the lid off his pot and gazed in awe at the boiling red liquid. He grabbed a flask, made from the same glass Sci’s tube was made of, and scooped the smallest amount. His mind was captivated by the red juice, he stared into space for a few minutes before he remembered to put the cork on the flask and gently place the magma like concoction in his super freezer. 

Sci put his normal phone away and pulled out his multiversal phone. Which allowed him to talk with the alternate Ink. “Heya Buddy. You doing ok?” Sci asked, clenching his fist. 

“I’m fine Sci. D-do you have the mineral?” Alternate Ink asked, his voice shaking. 

“I do. Is everything ok? Are you ok? Alt, please be honest this time.” Sci asked, bringing his fist to his face. 

“I’m fine Sci. I actually got away from them last week, I can’t believe I haven’t been captured yet!” he cried out, cheering quietly. 

“That’s amazing! Can you tell me where you are?” Sci asked, cheering along with Alt. 

“No. But it’s my best hiding spot yet. Oh! How’s the mineral coming along?” Alt asked, a chirping tone in his voice. 

“It’s freezing in the freezer right now. Soon we’ll be able to do tests on it, and I have the notes for a counter so we can rid you of your curse once and for all.” Sci explained. 

“Thank you so much!” Alt explained, saying goodbye and hanging up. 

Sci sighed, and looked at the vat of power amplifier he made. He gave a silent prayer as he closed the lid, that if his Ink really had this power, and was as horrible as the alternate Nightmare, that he would never find his project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subplot! I really just wanted Sci to have major plot relevance and I thought that helping an alternate version of Ink stop a pure evil Nightmare would be fun. 
> 
> Also, a way for Sci to put everything together faster than anyone who will eventually leave the Star Sanses aka Ink's Minion Squad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Sci and Geno are going to do. And we also catch up on Blue and Horror.

Geno dialed Sci’s number as fast as he could sweating bullets all the way. As he sat down, too stressed and confused to stand, he heard Sci pick up. 

“Heya Geno. I actually was about to call you. What’s up?” Sci asked, Geno was thrilled his alternate self was ok.

“A lot. So, Ink kidnapped Classic, blames the Dark Sanses, and also says the Dark Sanses kidnapped Blue.” Geno said nervously.

“I literally just ended a call with him and he said that Classic was fine. It seems he forgot we have each other’s numbers.” Sci replied, his voice was dark and grim.

“Yeah, so we might be next. What do we do Sci?! I mean there is a possible option, but I really don’t like it.” Geno explained, beginning to rock back and forth. 

“Talk to the Dark Sanses? Get other people besides other Sanses involved?” Sci guesses, sighing.

“Yep and didn’t think of that.” Geno said, dreading both possibilities. 

“You know I think we should, get a fresh perspective and actually bond and be open and vulnerable with those were closest to and live with. But you guys always rule me out.” Sci complained. 

“Can we save your rants for later Sci? We need to decide what to do!” Geno declared, though already knowing that the decision was clear. 

“We’re talking to the Dark Sanses. Right now, Ink seems too dangerous to talk to and since we have no idea how involved Dream is, we have to go interrogate the accused.” Sci said, already locking up his lab. 

“Fine! Where are we going?” Geno asked, taking one last sweep of the original universe. 

“I’ll pick you up.” Sci said as he hung up. 

Geno waited a few minutes before he saw a portal open and Sci walk through. Sci had a portal maker thing in his hand, Geno sighed as Sci waved it around like it was a million dollars. 

“I get it. Now how do we find-” Geno asked but Sci was already a step ahead of him. 

Sci pressed a button and a large portal appeared underneath their feet. Geno screamed as they fell for what seemed an eternity. But he could breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that he was face to face with some lilac grass, and a black flower. It was also at that time he realized he was laying on the ground face down, and Sci was already a few feet away. 

“Where are we?” Geno asked, rubbing his head. 

“Don’t know the name. Just know the coordinates.” Sci explained, looking around. 

“What are you looking for?” Geno asked, and Sci.

“Their castle.” Sci answered, a confused look on his face. 

“Why do they have a castle?” Geno asked, intrigued and concerned by Sci’s knowledge of the Dark Sanses. 

“I just do ok. I’m pretty sure it’s to the northeast, hidden by an invisibility spell.” Sci concluded as he grabbed Geno’s hand and started walking. 

“Ok! I’ll follow you!” Geno said as he was forced along with Sci. 

Horror was carefully baking their mid afternoon meal, he decided that a chicken, cheese, rice, and bean casserole with peppers would be a fun treat for everyone. Though his train of thought was broken by a curious short skeleton poking at the stove. 

“Howya doin’ Horror?” Blue asked, his voice echoing and glitchy. 

“Good. How are you?” Horror responded, not sure what else to say. 

“Good. I was wondering what you’re baking, it smells amazing.” Blue said, and Horror gave him a soft smile. 

“Chiken, cheese, rice, and bean casserole. With peppers!” Horror announced proudly, and Blue’s eyes lit up. 

“Can I help? I’ve always wanted to add peppers to my tacos but the store is always, convientiantly, out of them.” Blue said, adding some caustic venom to the word convenient. 

“People value their lives Blue. That’s why the store’s always out, I’ve heard the rumors of your cooking, and you have quite the personality in the kitchen.” Horror commented, but Blue let out a loud laugh. 

“That’ all? Horror, I tried to burn Ink’s house down every time I was allowed to cook their. Which I can say was a fabulous 567 times. He never learns his lessons.” Blue commented, before realizing what he had said. 

“Glad to know he’s a well-rounded idiot. And an-” Horror was saying but was interrupted by Blue. 

“Asshole, manipulative, no concept of consequences, and always expects you to do what he says?” Blue finished, giving a tired yet mischievous smirk. 

“Exactly. Though you know him more than any of us. Maybe you could tell us some stories about your time as a Star Sans, I’d think that’d be funny.” Horror said, checking up on the casserole. 

“Add some more cheese.” Blue said, not really thinking. 

“Why?” Horror said, wondering what Blue was getting at. 

“You can never go wrong with more cheese.” Blue responded and 

“True.” Horror said as he opened the oven and put a handful of cheese on top, making sure to spread it evenly. 

Blue then went to the fridge and got out a variety of strange ingredients out. Horror looked at he glitchy skeleton with a very confused look. Though he had no time to talk as he realized what Blue was making. Tacos. He had hard shells, a variety of meats, vegetables, and sauces. Though the chocolate, tuna, and strawberry ice cream was concerning. 

“You can help if you want. I was thinking about trying out your kitchen and making a few of my tacos. I’ve never had a kitchen this big before.” Blue stated, and Horror inched over. 

“Sure. What do we do?” Horror asked, looking at the chef.

“Slice the meat. One pile of beef, chicken, and pork. Make the piles small.” Blue instructed, already washing the vegetables. 

“Aye aye captain!” Horror said jokingly as he began to slice the meat. 

“I’m only a royal guard in training. Please refrain from titles.” Blue told Horror, giving a sly smirk. 

“But you were the third highest ranking skeleton in the Star Sanses. I think you deserve a title.” Horror corrected, making Blue blush. 

“Indeed I was, but I gave that up when Ink tortured me. I’m a Dark Sans now, and it seems you have no hierarchy.” Blue reminded Horror. 

“You’re right about that, though our small size contributes to our lose ranking system.” Horror explained, finishing the meat. 

“That seems to be an issue. A ragtag gang of killers vs the evil god of all creation and supposed protector of the multiverse. You need to do more marketing.” Blue commented, chuckling at his words. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think people will be too eager to join the King of Darkness and his evil gang of murderers.” Horror told Blue, beginning to cut some of the vegetables Blue had finished washing.

“You never know. I can’t say I’ve never thought about it, people are more evil than you think.” Blue said, his eye lights going out. 

“Don’t do that again. It’s creepy.” Horror flinched, backing away from the shorter skeleton.

“So says the man named Horror.” Blue jabbed, placing some of the tuna in the shells. 

“I can’t believe you like tuna. That’s stuff is disgusting cat chow.” Horror cringed.

“I just add a little bit. And you better be thankful I’m not putting globs of expired tuna and sardines in these. None of the Star Sanses are so lucky.” Blue said, giving the smallest of evil cackles.

“Why are you being so nice to us? Why burn Ink’s house down? Weren’t you guys allies at the time?” Horror asked, genuinely curious about the Blue skeleton he was cooking with.

“I don’t know what was real or what was Ink controlling me. I don’t know if the fact that everyone always thinks I’m a sweet little angel who can do no wrong is Ink or not. I don’t know if me pushing back, trying to make them crack or lose their temper with me, just so they could actually treat me like an equal and not a child who can fight really well was Ink it not.” Blue ranted, and squeezing the edge of the counter. 

“Blue…” Horror said, teaching to touch the skeleton’s shoulder.

“So while I think I am some free will and choice, I’m going to be nice to the people that have it too. Because this is something I’ve rarely had.” Blue continued, tears welling in his eyes as he dented the granite counter. 

Horror gave Blue a sympathetic back rub before he heard the timer go off. He rushed to the oven and pulled out the casserole. It smelled amazing, the cheese was perfectly melted, and from what he could tell, nothing was burned.

“Looks good Horror!” Blue commented, as if he hadn’t poured his emotions out a few seconds ago. 

“Thanks Blue. Do you mind if I set this up real quick while you work?” Horror asked, and Blue gave him a thumbs up.

Horror placed the pan on the counter and took a large whiff of the delicious food. He loved the smell of casserole, though he could never beat Nightmare in terms of cooking expertise. Sometimes he wished he had extra limbs on command. 

Blue put the meat slices in the oven and turned the heat up to a reasonable degree, he cheered inside as he didn’t turn the dial all the way. 

For a while he and Horror stood in silence, waiting for meat to cooks and a casserole to cool. Things were good, and Blue kinda liked the quiet, it gave him time to think. 

“Sorry it interrupt, but Geno and Sci are at the castle gates.” Killer said as he poked his head into the later kitchen. 

“Also that smells amazing.” Killer said as he ran to the front door. 

“What?” Blue said, following Killer. With Horror not close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll upload a small info page on how the alternate timelines work with the RESETs tomorrow. 
> 
> For now you can guess how this is going to go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci and Geno meet the Dark Sanses. 
> 
> And we learn more about Sci’s past in the alternate multiverse, and any possible crushes he might have...

Geno and Sci looked at eachother, the air filled with tension. The doors to Nightmare’s castle weren’t as big as Geno expected, and were much bigger than what Sci had seen in the alternate multiverse. The wood was black and the door was outlined with silver and amethyst, it clearly had time and effort had been up into it. Geno stopped admiring the front door and reached his hand out to knock. 

“Knocking?” Sci mocked, suppressing a chuckle. “They’re the Dark Sanses, and you knock on the front door? Hahahaha!” Sci laughed, though he had no better idea. 

“What do you suggest I do? Scream our names!” Geno cried out.

“I’m kno-” Geno said, but was cut off my a sharp bone missing his head by less than a centimeter. 

“That was a warning shot! State your business and flee before we dust you!” Dust cried out, standing in a short tower. 

“W-we want to talk. About y-you. And Blue.” Geno stuttered, while Sci face palmed in response. 

“What about Blue?” Dust asked, readying a gaster blaster. 

“Did you kidnap him? Ink says you did but he also kidnapped Classic and blamed you so we’re not sure.” Geno replied and Sci placed a hand over Geno’s mouth.

“We didn’t.” Dust said, but when Killer poked his head out of the large window, the two got a very different welcome. 

“Come on in. We’ll discuss more inside.” Killer said, and the gates opened with a loud creak. 

Geno and Sci looked at each other with very confused looks, they were being let in. They were Star Sanses being let into the Dark Sanses’ hideout, and no one inside the castle was batting an eye. With nothing else to do the two skeletons entered the dark castle and were blown away. The castle had dark bricks and glowing torches mounted on the wall, the flames flickering. Tapestries and ornate rugs lined the walls and floor, and priceless treasures lay rested on tables, protected by glass. Credit where credit was due, the castle looked good. 

“Glad you like the entrance hallway, Nightmare declaratory this before he found any of us. So it’s a bit old fashioned.” Killer said, appearing from behind a large pillar near another and much smaller door. 

“What’s the rest of the castle like?” Sci asked, curious to compare and contrast this castle from what he had seen in the alternate multiverse. 

“You’ll see.” Killer said, pushing open the two doors. 

The living room was large, with a kitchen near the back of the room and a staircase leading to a row of doors upstairs. 

“The electric lighting and TV were added after I got here. It shows more than Mettaton’s show, to which Nightmare and I both jumped for joy over.” Killer explained, plopping down on the couch. 

“Y’all can come out now. They’re not gonna kill us.” Killer said, pulling a knife out from his sock. 

Horror Error, and Blue all came out from a room upstairs and Dust came in from the entryway. Though taken aback by Blue’s glitchy appearance, they ran a don embraced the small skeleton. 

“Are you ok? What happened?” Sci asked, taking Blue face in his hands and inspecting his face. 

“Did they hurt you?” Geno asked, scanning Blue for injuries. 

“I’m fine guys.” Blue said, ripping himself free from their tight grips. He had an annoyed grimace on his face as he glowered at them. 

The two skeletons were surprised at Blue’s aggression. He normally had to be pried off of people, not the other way around. 

“It’s good to see you. Care to sit down and we’ll explain what’s going on?” Blue asked, gesturing to the couch. Killer waved.

“Sure.” Sci said, leading Geno to the couch. They sat down far away from everyone else, while Blue sat on a chair. 

“I’m gonna say this bluntly. Ink has mind control powers and-” Dust said but was interrupted by Sci. 

“Fuck! Fuck me! Why?!” Sci cried out as he buried his head in his hands. 

“You ok dude?” Horror asked, weirded out. 

Geno and Blue were speechless, that was the first time they’d heard Sci curse. 

“Lost that gamble. Now we just have to pray Ink doesn’t go to my AU. We’re doomed. Screw over one multiverse to save another, that’s my legacy.” Sci ranted. 

“What?” Dust said, picking up Sci by the collar of his turtleneck. 

“When I was making experiment 5678sdf-86 I was transported to an alternate multiverse. And that multiverse’s Ink had mind control powers, though he hated using them. And since the alternate Blue was a sadistic maniac with no self control or remorse, I’ve always wondered about Ink, our Ink.” Sci explained, looking down.

“And that means…?” Blue questioned, looking nervous.

“I have a power enhancer, made specifically for Ink, in my Au, right now, ready to be used.” Sci finished, but he had one more piece of exposition to say. “Made to make his mind control powers strong enough to control alternate timelines, like us.” And everyone went silent.

“You stupid ass motherfucker! You doomed us all! Why did you make that thing?!” Dust screamed, Killer and Horror having to hold the skeleton back. 

“Because the alternate yous couldn’t be dealt with any other way! It’s either that or wait until I need to save Alt from being tortured and forced to torture. I had to do something, and now I’m working on a way to completely neutralize that power so Alt will be safe.” Sci said, rubbing his hands across his neckline.

“Do you have a crush on this alternate Ink or something?” Error asked, causing Sci to blush.

“You do!” Blue cried out, smiling a devious and evil smile. One Sci knew all too well. 

“Hide the alcohol.” Sci said out of pure habit and reflex. 

“What?” Dust said, very confused.

“That is Blue’s ‘I’m going to spike the punch face.’ Generally not a good sign.” Geno said matter of factly.

“He did what?” Horror said, laughing as the words sank in. 

“Yeah, let’s just say, if you don’t like Ink, you’ll hate him drunk.” Sci said, and shuddered at the memory.

“It was fun. But, that aside, we need to discuss what we’re going to do about Sci’s little crush. Alt you called him?” Blue said, a sly smirk on his face.

“It’s not a crush! I just think he’s a good friend whose been tortured and needs help!” Sci exclaimed, still blushing.

“Can you move it over here? That way we can help you work on it, most of us have some experience in science nonsense. I actually have small chemistry lab.” Dust said, his eyes sparkled at the thought of making an Anti-Ink chemical potion thingy.

“I’ll see. But, you have to explain the rest of the story. Why is Blue all glitchy, how’d y’all find out? That’s important.” Sci said, his face becoming grave and serious.

“Right. Well, it all started when I found a pale AU somewhere in the multiverse…” Error began, raining his hands as he recalled the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning and nonsense, it’s still on time. Roughly. But now we just need to rescue Classic and the squad is complete. 
> 
> Also I checked and the fic is actually over 100 pages.


	20. Chapter 20

Classic was sprawled out on the floor, covered in paint and with his clothes reduced to shreds. Ink was fuming, he had yet to find a way to manipulate Classic’s code, it was locked! With a fire in his eyes he looked at the semi-conscious skeleton and grabbed his eye sockets. Classic only gave a quiet whine as he was lifted up, and thrown into the wall. The large crack in the back of his skull split open, and Classic screamed in pain. Ink showed no reaction to this, consumed with rage. 

A soft set of footsteps came down the stairs, revealing Dream. Classic’s eyes shined as he saw the guardian, he was saved! Or so he thought. But Dream merely ignored him and went straight to Ink. 

“Nothing?” Dream asked, giving Ink a small does of Dream’s aura. 

“Nothing.” Ink seethed, though he calmed down when Dream unleashed his aura. 

“Can I try something?” Dream asked and shrugged as Ink made his way to the stairs for a long deserved break. 

Dream walked over to Classic, who had no emotion behind his dim eyes. With a soft touch, Dream placed his gloved hand on Classic’s head. A blissful smile came across Classic’s face as he felt the calming effects of Dream’s aura. 

“There there Classic. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.” Dream said, giving a kind grin when he saw Classic’s eyelights turn a soft shade of yellow.

“Are you ok?” Dream asked, petting Classic.

“Yesss~.” Classic purred, getting more and more lost in the bliss as the yellow in his eyelights grew in saturation.

“Good Classic. But I’m not ok.” Dream said, and Classic’s eyes widened in concern.

“What’s wrong Dream?” Classic asked, his mind and memories fuzzy.

“I need you to answer some questions for me. Is that ok?” Dream asked, making his voice high pitched. 

“Yes.” Classic said, becoming numb to the pain he’s feeling.

“Good boy Classic.” Dream praises, sending out a stronger pulse of his aura. 

Classic purred in satisfaction as he lost all sense of logic and became akin to a very drunk adult. Dream set Classic free and lead him up the stairs. Classic hobbling all the way. As Dream sat Classic down on the couch, he got down on his knees, making Classic appear a few inches taller. 

“Why is your code locked? Why can’t we change it?” Dream asked, his expression meak. 

“I’mmmmn not changeable. Thaaaat dog made mmme, heee caan change me. But nnnnot you!” Classic announced, his tone overly joyful.

“I see. Is there anyway you can let us change you?” Dream asked, standing up so he was equal to Classic’s height.

“Nooot sssssure.” Classic said, almost falling forward on Dream. “Your nice.” He said, trying to hug the yellow clad skeleton. 

“Can we see? Is it ok if I get Ink?” Dream said, pushing his aura hard as he stood above Classic. 

Classic nodded his head, so overwhelmed by positive emotions he was unable to speak, much less move. 

“Great!” Dream said, forcing some happiness as he ran upstairs to get Ink. 

“Classic gave us permission to edit his code. Let’s see if this is all we need.” Dream said, and Ink sprang up from his bed. 

The two ran downstairs and Ink pulled up Classic’s code. But he was locked still.

“Can we edit your code Classic? We really need to.” Ink asked, but a very familiar and annoying tune caught his attention.

The Annoying Dog had entered the Doodlesphere. And he looked as annoying as ever. Not wanting to deal with the Annoying Dog, Ink painted up a gun and loaded it. The dog wasn’t bothered by this, he only stuck his tongue out and flew over to Ink. 

“I will not tolerate this.” Ink said, firing the gun. 

His efforts were in vain as the Annoying Dog simply absorbed the bullet. Ink screamed as he shot at the dog more and more. Though the dog simply absorbed each bullet, further infuriating Ink. 

“Stop shooting at the dog Ink. It’s not going to work.” Dream sighed, face palming. 

“How else am I going to get rid of it?!” Ink cried out, firing the gun faster and faster. 

“Throw a bone.” Dream said, summoning a bone and throwing it in a portal. As expected, the Annoying Dog turned his head to look at the bone. 

Ink gave a demonic smile and shot the dog in the side of his head. The smallest arf escaped the dog’s mouth as he collapsed on the ground. Ink was unphased and Dream looked over at Classic. His eyes were normal again and he was about to start crying. 

“H-how could you…?” Classic said, covering his mouth in disgust. 

“Relax, that dog can’t die. But we do need him.” Ink said, but the dog faded from existence before Ink could pick him up. 

“Well, it seems we’ll just have to wait for another opportunity. In the meantime however...” Ink said as he turned his devilish grin Classic’s way. 

“Stay away from me…!” Classic cried out, trying to summon an attack. 

Ink merely cackled and wrapped a hand around Classic’s mouth. He gave a loud and drawn out shush. A little giggle escaped his mouth. 

“Why don’t we take another approach? Why don’t we break you instead? We can easily just kidnap and break any alternate timeline that gets in our way.” Ink said, and Dream nodded. He walked up to the shaking skeleton and placed a chilling hand on Classic’s face as Ink backed away.

“Do you wanna come downstairs with me?” Dream said, forcing his aura on Classic’s distressed mind. 

“Noooo.” Classic whined, fighting the aura with all his might only to be met with a sledgehammer of positivity. 

“Come with me downstairs.” Dream said, grabbing Classic’s hand and dragging him down.

“Dream, why don’t you do this more often?” Ink asked as he followed his college and the drunken Sans.

“It can be taxing if I do it too often or for too long. And I didn’t like to do this before you gave me the gift.” Dream explained, chaining up Classic.

“I see. Maybe we can work on that, it’d be a good backup just in case.” Ink said, and Dream nodded absentmindedly.

“Do what you will with him. I need a nap, I’m exhausted.” Dream said, his posture finally giving way and he yawned.

“Have fun in dreamland Dream! I’ll see if I can break him without Error.” Ink said, and Dream felt a small tinge of pain in his soul, as of a memory tried and failed to come back, a bad memory at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annoying Dog is alive. You don’t have to worry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Sanses make a plan

Everyone was quiet, after Error had finished his tale, and Blue gave his opinion on the matter, everyone was silent. Geno and Sci were surprised, Sci less so, and both equally horrified and disgusted. The Dark Sanses were waiting for their guests to speak, as they had already heard Error’s testimony.

“We need to keep the originals out of this. If we drag Classic’s Papyrus, Undyne, Flowey,” Killer shuddered at the name, “Ink might think to do the same and we will all be screwed.” He said, standing up. 

“To not raise suspicion, we need to rescue Classic as soon as possible, that way he can dispel any concerns about what’s going on and keep everyone out of the loop.” Dust said, fiddling with his knife. 

Blue understood their logic, but as the person who might have been kept out of the loop, he wasn’t completely on board with the plan.

“Implying they can’t end the conflict fast enough to where Ink doesn’t have time to call them in. And what about Dream?” Blue asked.

“I’m not sure about him, I did break him pretty bad, maybe he’s too scared to come back? Or maybe he’s just being more subtly controlled.” Error suggested, looking away in shame as he recalled what he did to the guardian.

“You didn’t do that. It wasn’t you. And I don’t think we could risk trying to get Dream on our side, we don’t know what Ink’s done to his code. And leaving him in the anti-void seems like a very bad thing to do to someone with an already fragile mental state.” Killer comforted. 

“I think we need to rescue Classic, get to this alternate multiverse, get rid of the enhancement potion, and while all that’s going down, figure out that anti-mind control potion.” Horror said, glancing around as everyone nodded in agreement.

“But who knows how long that’ll take? We need to rescue Classic first, unless Alt has something important?” Killer said, looking at a blushing Sci.

“He’s fine. But it would be helpful to have an Ink on our side, maybe even someone who could go toe to toe with our Ink. He may be a short, cute, and timid scaredy-cat, but he can put up a fight.” Sci said, blushing even more. 

“And you say you don’t have a crush~.” Blue teased, winking.

“I don’t! He’s just so small, shorter than our Ink by an inch or so, and he just wanted a friend.” Sci explained, and then Dust perked up.

“How do you know you can trust him?” Dust asked, pointing the knife at Sci.

“I saw security footage of him getting tortured while I was sneaking through the alternate Nightmare’s castle. I also took the liberty of watching more tapes, which I can show you, and they proved him trustworthy. He often sacrificed his own freedom for others, aware he was being watched and was going to be punished for it.” Sci said, leaning back into the couch.

“I see. Is that how you found us so easily?” Dust continued and Sci nodded.

“Yes. Though this place is a lot homeyer, and more modern.” Sci said, shrugging.

“Alright, so are we rescuing Classic first it dealing with Sci’s one true love?” Error said, and Sci screeched an inaudible response. 

“I vote the one true love. We need to get that enhancement potion out of here and get Sci and Dust working on that anti potion.” Blue said, and everyone except Sci nodded in agreement 

“I have the prototype chemical equations and ingredients in my lab.” Sci muttered, holding his hand in his hands, “But why is Dust helping me?” Sci asked.

“He’s the only one of us that still has an interest in that stuff. He’s the local mad chemist.” Horror said, and Sci shrugged.

“Go get them. And we need to stall for time, Classic’s Papyrus will get suspicious after a while.” Killer said, and Horror began to smile when he got an idea.

“I can take his place. Only temporarily, and I can help with the research with the help of Classic’s back room.” Dust offered, and everyone was shocked.

“Are you sure Dust? You don’t exactly know how to chill as well as you did before.” Killer said, and Dust scoffed.

“I can chill. I just don’t have to when I’m around any of y’all.” Dust clarified, his nose in the air.

“If we’re doing this, I’ll need to keep an eye on him. Let him know when his cover will be blown.” Geno offered, and Dust reluctantly agreed. 

“Just a wardrobe change and you’ll be all set!” Blue said, giggling maniacally.

“How can you make a change of clothes, cleaner clothes, shorts, and slippers, so scary Blue?” Sci laughed and Blue had a simple response.

“I. Am. Blue!” He cried out with vigor as he grabbed Dust by the hood and dragged him away. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Killer cried out, lauging as hard as he could. 

“I’ll find out.” Blue said as he disappeared from view, choosing Horror’s room as the place to unleash his fury. 

“When do you think they’ll be done?” Error asked. 

“Knowing Blue, in a few hours. But if he wants to do a good job, days.” Sci said, shuddering at the recollection of a few makeovers himself. 

“I was under the impression it would take weeks.” Geno joked, earning some very confused expressions from Horror, Killer, and Error.

“Just kidding.” Geno said, but the fact that no one seemed to doubt him, said a lot about Blue as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a doppelganger situation because they all have the same face and were at one point in time the same person, and it'll be good development for Dust and we can get the originals involved.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust takes Classic's place, and we remember a very special soulless person.

Dust looked at his own reflection, a wave of nostalgia hitting him hard. He didn’t see himself in the mirror, he saw Classic. A past he barely thought of, looking at him, it was strange. He never thought he’d see them again, his brother, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel. When he wasn’t required to kill them for the sake of the multiverse, whenever they crossed his mind he felt warm. A soft feeling of love, and guilt, rushing through as a small stream eroding a smooth bolder. 

“You need to take off your hood. Classic doesn’t wear his hood.” Blue said, peeking out of the dark room. 

“Oh, right.” Dust said as he flipped his hood down, exposing his beaten skull. 

Dust’s skull was scratched and had small dents, they weren’t noticeable is you weren’t looking, but gave him a tired look. As Blue opened the door, Dust walked out and everyone gasped. He looked exactly like Classic, it was scary. 

Killer got up and looked at his brother, a reflection. He wondered if that really was how he had looked, all those years ago. Horror was equally shocked, holding back tears. Sci and Geno weren’t as emotional, they were used to seeing Classic, he was their comrade, but this brought a sense of guilt and sadness in their hearts. 

“They’re us, but left to rot. Alone and scared, I’ve never thought until now how easy was to become them, how I could’ve become them.” Sci said, thinking about how his timeline was, according to Ink the first to break off. 

“Yeah, you know, I’ve actually seen them go down their paths. It was horrifying to see them fall to madness. I remember cheering for them as they triumphed, and crying as they fell.” Geno admitted, sighing. 

“Geno...” Sci said, putting a hand on the white-clad skeleton’s shoulder. 

“It’s why I never fought, I saw them fall to evil. I hated people insulting them, they were insulting me.” Geno continued, hanging his head. 

“What did you think of when you saw and heard about them?” Sci asked, looking over at the family. 

“I wasn’t surprised, but I was disappointed. Looking back, I was just, I don’t know. I felt like I should have done something, like I could have saved them, given then hope, so Nightmare wouldn’t have had to come to them. But seeing them here now, I feel a little less guilty.” Geno said, giving a small chuckle.

“Glad your doing better Geno. And between you, Sci, and I, I personally think that here, they’re doing better than they ever would have with Ink.” Error said, leaning over to them. 

“Yeah. Looking back, Ink always seemed more on guard and professional around me, not the loose and crazy guy Blue and Dream always talked about.” Sci said, “When he would actually interact with me, out of everyone he avoided me the most.” Sci commented. 

“You’re a peculiar one, you never lost your fire or passion. You’ve never had a brother yell at you for being lazy, you’re a different type of alternate timeline, something Ink probably doesn’t know how to deal with.” Error said, relaxing on the couch with a plop. 

“Can you guys come over here and look at this magnificent work?” Blue said, waving over to his three friends. 

The three skeletons looked at Dust, Geno was very impressed and Sci gave Blue and Dust a thumb’s up.

“It’s now or never, Error, open a portal.” Dust said, trembling as he looked at Error. 

The world destroyer obliged and opened a portal to Classic’s sentry station, where he was last seen. Dust took a small step into the original AU and shivered at the cold, no longer used to the cold climate of Snowdin. Error opened another portal for Geno, to the save screen. Geno stepped inside and summoned a screen, showing Dust. With everything set up, Error closed both portals, leaving Dust in the original timeline. 

“Brother! There you are!” Papyrus cried out, stomping over. 

Dust froze, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at Papyrus, his younger brother. 

“H-heya bro. W-were you looking for me?” Dust asked, breathing heavily and trying so pitifully hard to hide his impending mental breakdown. 

“Are you ok brother? You seem sad, is there anything you want to talk about?” Papyrus asked, looking at Dust skeptically. 

“Nope! I’m perfectly fine!” Dust said, walking up to Papyrus, a sad smile on his face. 

“If you say so brother.” Papyrus said, sighing overdramatically, “Anyway! I’m surprised you were not sleeping on the job, good work brother. Since your legally mandated break has come, I suppose you’re off to Grillby’s?” Papyrus said, kneeling down to Dust’s eye level. 

“Actually, I was thinking about helping you make lunch.” Dust said, eager to spend time with his brother, and he had a secret suspicion that he may not enjoy Grillby’s as much as he once did.

“Really?!” Papyrus squealed, pure joy radiating from the energetic skeleton. 

“Yeah. Figured I should spend some time with my awesome brother. It’ll be puntastic.” Dust said, remembering the copious amounts of puns he was due to make. 

“Why must you ruin this incredible moment with puns?” Papyrus cried out, turning his head in disgust. 

“Well, tibia honest, I have been wanting to spend some more time with you. Even if you don’t find my punny puns humerus.” Dust said, laughing at his old jokes, the nostalgia sweet and sour simultaneously. 

“AHH! This wonderful moment has been ruined!” Papyrus cried out, stomping his foot in a tantrum. 

“Well I guess we better hurry home then.” Dust said and Papyrus agreed, leading the skeleton to their house. 

Geno watched from the save screen, sensing Dust’s discomfort and being very alarmed at Papyrus’ attentiveness, or at least how blunt he was. But Geno broke out into cold sweats and anxiety when he remembered the wild card of the Underground, someone who always was one step ahead of you, and knew you dirtiest secrets. Flowey. If they were discovered by the soulless plant, it was game over. 

He opened a second screen and looked over at Flowey’s location, he was in Waterfall, waiting for, Papyrus. Dust broke the script, and Flowey would see that, and the next day Frism would appear in the Underground, Geno pulled out his phone and called Sci, things just got a lot more complicated. 

Flowey was very confused, he was supposed to see Papyrus in a few minutes, but no nyehs could be heard in the distance. He sunk into the ground and reappeared at the skeleton’s front door, and saw him and Sans entering the house. Flowey seethed, that trash bag was messing with the script, again! But why? With a burning curiosity he peeked into the house, and saw them cooking. Sans never cooked with Papyrus, so why were they cooking now? Something was wrong, and Flowey was going to figure out what. 

Geno dialed Sci’s number, praying he was near one of the Dark Sanses, how he cursed himself for not getting Dust’s number. When Sci picked up, Geno explained that Flowey was on to them, and that he needed Sci number immediately. 

“I’ll ask Killer.” Sci said and Geno soon received the number. In a panic he dialed the number and prayed Dust would pick it up. 

“Heya. Sans here-” Dust said, but Geno interrupted him. 

“Flowey is onto us. You broke the script!” Geno cried out and Dust froze. 

“Thanks, but I’m hanging out with my bro. Can’t join you.” Dust said as he hung up, Geno looked at the screen, seeing Papyrus in the room. 

Geno got the message, Dust couldn’t do anything as long as he had a witness, they’d just have to pray Dust could get some alone time and knock some sense into Flowey before he did something really stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is here, what will he do? And when Frisk gets here, I think they'll remember how tough it was to fight the RESET button. 
> 
> And yes, this is still in the day for most everyone, so this is quite hectic. But the evening comes soon, and darkness shall drape the world in a tight embrace of sleep, where the evil lurk and seize their power.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a day with his brother, they act like brothers for once. 
> 
> Nightmare also needs a dosage of brain bleach if that's ok.

Dream looked at his brother, his unmoving form, blank eye, and stiff posture. Memories of the two fighting, that same blank out, came back. He had never noticed, or maybe Ink made him not, he didn’t care. But he pressed his hand to his brother’s cheek, and Nightmare’s eye sparked to life. Dream gave him a kind smile, to which his brother returned. 

“Hey Nighty.” Dream said, watching Nightmare’s corruption melt away. 

“Hey Dreamy.” Nightmare said, giving Dream a wayward grin. 

Dream grabbed Nightmare’s hands and lead him to Dream’s room, right across the hall from where Nightmare, Fresh, and Cross were held.

“What do you want to do Nighty?” Dream asked, flopping down on his bed.

“Hang out with you Dreamy.” Nightmare said, his wayward smile still plastered on his face.

“You always want to hang out Nighty. But I guess we can go to the movies.” Dream said, and Nightmare perked up.

“Yes! That sounds awesome!” Nightmare was jumping up and down like an excited toddler, something he always did before the villagers came.

“I think there’s a new horror movie out so-” Dream began but was interrupted by a starry eyes Nightmare.

“Horror movie now!” Nightmare demanded, causing Dream to chuckle. 

“Ok.” And with that Dream opened a portal and the two brother jumped in.

Dream worked a bit of magic so no one would be suspicious, and the two marched in the theatre. It was crowded, noisy, and the smell of artificial and overpriced butter popcorn permeated the air. The two short skeletons had to climb on top of each other’s shoulders to see the menu, even then they had difficulty seeing the food options. 

But with sheer luck Nightmare didn’t drop Dream and they decided on a large popcorn, two cokes, and M&Ms. Though Nightmare didn’t care much for sweets, he did cave in for his brother. As he often did before the apple incident. When Dream caught a glimpse at the poster he was surprised such an image was allowed in a public theatre, while Nightmare looked unenthused. 

“That’s the best they could do? Seriously that’s so stupid.” Nightmare told Dream, who looked ready to complain to the manager. 

“The movie’s going to start soon, we need to get a seat.” Nightmare said, sensing his brother’s discomfort.

“Alright.” Dream admitted, sighing. 

The two brothers walked down the long hallway to their theatre, and sat down in the front row, so their height wouldn’t be an issue if someone decided to sit in front of them. Though they soon encountered a bigger issue, though no one recognized Dream and Nightmare as the guardians of positivity and negativity, they were still monsters, in a largely human city. 

“What are you doing here?” A man asked, glaring at the two brothers.

“Waiting for the movie to start.” Nightmare replied, returning the glare.

“This is a human city and a human movie theatre, get out.” He said, and Nightmare have an eye roll as he stood up, Dream watching closely.

“I didn’t see anything prohibiting monsters from entering, so why should I leave?” Nightmare asked innocently, his voice high pitches and whiney.

“Because you’re monsters.” The man said, bluntly and without emotion.

“And your an asshole.” Nightmare said, sitting down.

Dream was holding back laughter, his brother was awesome. Nightmare smirked at Dream and took a large handful of popcorn, eating it all in front of the guy.

In a huff he stormed out of the theatre and the two brothers had a laugh. Dream had missed the snark and sass of his brother, and he felt ashamed that he hadn’t picked up on its slow fade from his brother’s personality. But that was in the past, this was now 

The movie had begun and both skeletons were at the edge of their seats, waiting for the first scene. It would be their first movie together, and Dream vowed to make sure it wasn’t the last. 

“AHH!” Dream screamed, they were a quarter of the way through the movie, and Dream was already on edge. 

“Dream, that wasn’t a jumpscare.” Nightmare told his twin. He was met with a glare. 

“It was still scary.” Dream muttered, turning his eyes to the screen, pouting.

Nightmare chuckled and continued to watch the movie, occasionally scaring Dream in between the scares. Dream was not enthused at Nightmare’s games, it was the rude reminder that he was a troll and a jerk. But Nightmare was having fun, so Dream could manage. 

When the movie was over, Nightmare had eaten all the food, even the M&Ms, out of sheer boredom and Dream was looking over at Nightmare, resisting the urge to hug him out of fear. Most people would not expect the guardian of positivity to be scared of a horror movie, but most of the time, when he and Nightmare were fighting, Nightmare never really resorted to scares, just emotional manipulation and maiming. 

“I see horror movies aren’t your thing.” Nightmare teased as the twins left the theatre. 

“Shut up!” Dream cried out, crossing his arms and looking away. 

“I’ll file that information away for later~.” Nightmare said as Dream snapped his head towards his brother, embarrassment burning in his eyes. 

Nightmare chuckled as Dream opened a portal to the Pale AU. The two walked in and greeted Ink as if nothing was wrong, as if Nightmare wasn’t brainwashed into thinking he was a close and old friend. 

“Hey.” Ink said, clearly out of it. 

“What’s wrong Ink?” Dream asked, giving Ink a surprise hug from the back. 

“Classic’s being difficult. It’s been a few days since you left, and he still hasn’t relented.” Ink whispered, taking note of Nightmare oblivious concern. 

“No need to whisper. Right Nighty?” Dream asked, and Nightmare nodded blankly. 

“Can I help?” Nightmare asked, and with an evil grin from Dream, Nightmare went down to the basement, drops of corrupted goo shadowing his steps. 

“How about you take a long break Ink?” Dream asked, putting his hands under Ink’s shirt and caressing his ribs. 

“Dream~.” Ink said, his eyes turning to bright pink hearts. 

“Relax Inky.” Dream said, unleashing his aura with no mercy, Ink’s legs gave way and Dream almost dropped him, as Ink was much heavier than he looks. 

In the basement, Classic was hyperventilating. He had very little food, water, and was starved for social interaction. But he quickly abandoned all sense hunger, thirst, and loneliness when he saw Nightmare come down the stairs. 

“What do you want?! What are you doing here?!” Classic screamed out of sheer fear. 

“Helping out my friend, Ink.” Nightmare replied, placing a hand down on Classic’s skull with authority. 

“Friend?! What are you taaAAAHH!” Classic tried to say but was interrupted by flashes of genocide, murders of Papurus, and memories of his own previous torture. 

“Make it stop!” Classic screamed, crying his eyes out. 

“Submit. Relax. Sleep. You want to, it’s the only way to stop it.” Nightmare coaxed, his corruption getting thicker with every word. 

“No...” Classic muttered, struggling. 

“Fine.” Nightmare said, taking his hand off Classic’s skull and heading upstairs. 

There he saw Dream and Ink on top of eachother on the floor, and their clothes practically ripped off. 

“NOPE!” Nightmare cried out, running upstairs praying he could find some brain bleach or something of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You sure you want to put that scene in?
> 
> Me: Yes!
> 
> Me: Fine.
> 
> And this is only happening because Dream lost a lot of self-doubt and self-consciousness in terms of Ink. He's always wanted to do this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, Ink, and Dream have a conversation. And Maxie makes a return.

Nightmare was rummaging around Ink’s room looking for some kind of memory wiper. He desperately needed to unsee whatever was going on downstairs. Though he cursed Ink for his messy room, he lived in a tree house for thousands of years and slept in a tree for longer, and he kept his living space cleaner. With no help from Dream he might add. When he was about five feet up in the air, having stacked boxes on top of eachother to inspect the top shelves, he heard a loud thud on the door. 

“What are you doing?” Ink asked, eyeing Nightmare. 

“Looking for brain bleach.” Nightmare responded, not looking away from the shelves. 

“Get down.” Ink commanded and when Nightmare’s eyelights blinked out, he obeyed. 

“I don’t understand why he even puts up with you. I only put up with others because I need to stop Error, and it’s fun to play war. But I don’t see how anyone could have any fun with you.” Ink monologued, gripping Nightmare’s chin.

“But you’ll be no problem soon enough.” Ink said, and with a snap of his fingers Nightmare trudged on to the room he was kept in. 

“Dream!” Ink called, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Yeah Ink?” Dream said, walking up the stairs and turning towards the creator. 

“Do you think we can win?” Ink asked, walked to Dream.

“Yes. We just need to-” Dream started, but Ink shushed him.

“No. We can’t. There are too many alternate Classic timelines, we need to RESET the multiverse, and therefore, RESET everything. Even the original world.” Ink explained, and Dream flinched at those words. 

“How would that even work?” Dream asked, still processing Ink’s words. 

“We just need to turn the multiverse into an anti-void. Then we’ll wait a while, plan things out, and then we’ll recreate the multiverse.” Ink said nonchalantly. 

“How do you know this?” Dream asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“The multiverse got overcrowded an imploded, I was the only survivor.” Ink said, and Dream began to shake. 

“What about Nightmare?”

“We’d let him die with the multiverse.” Ink replied, confused as to Dream’s anger. 

“Why?” Tears began to well in Dream’s eyes. 

“You know he’s boring now, right? No fun, and with all these Classic alternate timelines running around we can’t achieve true victory. So we need to purge the multiverse and start over.” Ink said, and Dream nearly collapsed on the floor. 

Ink noticed that Dream was shaking and rolled his eyes. Ink grabbed Dream’s shoulders and dragged him to meet the creator’s eyes. Ink tried to drag the squirming guardian into a kiss, but Dream resisted. 

“Stop.” Ink commanded, but Dream only struggled more, against Ink and the order. 

“F-forgive me, Nighty.” Dream muttered, and fell limp as Ink embraced him. 

With a sharp breath, Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh awoke. They fell to the floor and memories flooded back. 

“Are you ok?” Nightmare asked his boys, using his tentacles to wrap them lovingly. 

“Yeah. Are you?” Cross asked, bringing Fresh in for a hug as the smaller skeleton nearly sobbed. 

“I am.” Nightmare said, shivering. 

“Why were we let go?” Fresh mumbled.

“I think Dream’s in trouble.” Nightmare responded, standing up on quivering legs. 

As Dream was lost in his own head, Ink pressed on more and more, trying to reach into the guardians mind. But something kept the creator locked out, something he couldn’t quite place. But it had a taste, a sweet taste, chocolate and berries, with a hint of vanilla. It was disgusting. He always hated the taste of love, but he would cleanse the pallet of his dear friend soon enough. 

“Let me in, relax. You only need me, remember?” Ink said and he forced all the memories of his punishment for Dream back into his mind. 

Screams of pain and agony echoed throughout the house as Ink dropped his taller counterpart and watched him sob on the ground. 

Nightmare turned his head at the sounds of his brother’s cries, rage burning. 

“Stay here, get ready to run and fight if need be.” Nightmare told Cross, who was rocking Fresh as the young skeleton shook and clutched Cross’ complicated clothes. 

“Ok Dad.” Cross said and he nudged Fresh slightly, making him look at Nightmare. 

“Will you come back for us?” Fresh asked, and Nightmare rested a hand on the now crying skeleton’s shoulder and nodded. 

“I will always come back for my boys.” Nightmare reminded Fresh, and with that he walked out of the room. 

Careful not to make any noise, the guardian of negativity traversed down the hallway. A chill ran up his spine as he took each step, a sense of dread, pain, and anger clutched his soul. It didn’t surprise him that the layout of the hallway changed, this was a house made by Ink. But as he was about to turn a corner, he heard a loud scream. 

“NO! Please not again!” Dream cried out, clearly crying. 

Against all instinct, Nightmare peaked around the corner and saw the creator on top of Dream, but this wasn’t like whatever he saw them doing a while ago. Dream was scared.

“We don’t need to get rid of him! Please let him live!” Dream begged, and Nightmare was very close to storming right at Ink. 

“No. The only reason I’m keeping you around is the fact that you have my power as well, that’s the only reason I won’t let you die with your stupid boring brother.” Ink spat, forcing another kiss onto Dream. 

Nightmare cringed as he saw his brother violated. Dream’s eyes were fluttering as Ink rubbed the guardian’s ribs, and a bright yellow blush running across his face as Ink continued the kiss. 

“We’re kings. And we have to be able to realize when our kingdom is falling apart and needs to be reborn. You’re living in the past, refusing to let go of someone who had outlived their purpose and entertainment value, and you need to be taught that that is not ok.” Ink whispered to Dream, and with those words, Nightmare utterly lost it.

“How. Dare. You.” Nightmare said as he revealed himself to Ink and his twin.

Dream sighed in relief but Ink merely laughed.

“You do realize I can make join in on your twin’s punishment with a snap of my fingers? What gives you any power in this situation?” Ink mocked as he shifted his eight to one side of his body and crossed his arms.

“He’s my brother. And I may be a hypocrite when I say this, but don’t hurt him.” Nightmare demanded, growling.

“HA! Hypocrite is an understatement, though your worst atrocities were done under my control, you’re no angel yourself Nighty.” Ink continued to mock, taking a step over a limp Dream’s body, sprawled out on the floor. 

“Nothing I did was this bad!” Nightmare cried out, backing away from the insane skeleton.

“True, but soon, the only thing you’ll care about, is that you haven’t hurt him enough.” Ink stated, and with a snap of his fingers, Nightmare clutched his head in pain.

“No!” Dream screamed, and Nightmare gave Ink a swift punch in the face. 

“I...won’t...let...you...use...me!” Nightmare screamed through the pain. 

He tried to focus, to ground himself in reality. But a smiley hand gripped his mind and kept trying to lift him from the ground and throw him into anti-gravity. But a shining light, a small memory caught his attention, it was warm and comforting. He latched onto the memory, letting it’s light fill him.

It was a sunny day, long before the village was built. Dream and Nightmare were playing in their tree. 

“Your too fast brother! Wait up!” Dream called, struggling to climb the large tree. 

Nightmare on the other hand, was halfway up the tree when he heard his twin’s cries, “Sorry Dream. I can’t hear you. Maybe if you come up here, I’ll be able to!” Nightmare called out to Dream, the latter was very aware he was heard.

“Get back here!” Dream cried out, finally getting a foothold at the bottom of the tree as he began to climb. 

“You need to learn how to climb the tree without my help. What if I’m not here for whatever reason and you need to sleep?” Nightmare asked, laying on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air, and checking his reflection in one of the apples. 

“You’re always here! You literally never leave!” Dream countered, a few feet up the tree, out of the hundred foot tall tree. 

“You never know Dreamy.” Nightmare teased, giving his brother a smirk. 

“Please help me Nighty! I’ll practice more but help me this time!” Dream pleaded, and Nightmare relented. 

“Ok. Hang in there.” Nightmare said as he climbed down roughly 70 feet in merely a few seconds and landed on the grass next to his struggling brother. 

“Thank you!” Dream cried out, jumping down and wrapping his brother in a large bear hug that knocked the negativity guardian to the ground. 

“There there Dreamy boy. It’s ok, I’ll always be here for you.” Nightmare comforted as he patted his brother’s back. 

The memory filled Nightmare with love and joy. He wasn’t the best, and probably one of the worst brothers, but he did care about Dream. He may not know what was him, and what was Ink, but he knows that he does love Dream. Dream may have manipulated him mind and memories, but all Dream wanted was to spend time with him. They had some issues, but Nightmare wouldn’t let Ink hurt him like this. 

Nightmare looked at Ink’s face, contorted with rage. 

“Insolent, boring, toy. I’ll make you, your boys, and your brother pay for that.” Ink mumbled as he stood up. 

“No you won’t.” Nightmare said as he readied himself for a fight.

“Funny how you think you can beat me.” Ink said as he summoned his brush. 

But before anyone could react, a portal opened up beneath Nightmare and he fell into the anti-void. 

“Where am I?” Nightmare asked when the portal closed and he landed. 

“Hello Nightmare! My name is Maxie, and I have something to explain.” Maxie said, her voice youthful and cheery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt very rushed. Sorry if it feels this way.
> 
> I can’t believe this is the last chapter I’ll post in 2019. Thanks to all of you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Maxie escape?
> 
> Also a bit of language near the end, just a warning.

Maxie looked at her captor, the silence was chilling. Her thoughts were consumed by her friend, and how he was probably screwed. But Beatrice broke the silence. 

“Will you come back?” She begged her sister, Beatrice’s breath shallow. 

“No. This is far more entertaining, no matter what side you’re on, this is entertaining. That you can’t deny.” Jana said, picking at her nails. 

“Yeah, this is really fun! I never imagined a civil war for the sake of the multiverse. I just want this to have a happy ending, unlike some people who don’t care.” Maxi said, her laugh dying out as she glared at Jana. 

“I agree 100% with Maxie.” Beatrice agreed, giving her sister a glare. 

“I just glad to know that you two have some basic common sense.” Jana told her captives.

“Do you know when Zack will be done?I'm worried about him.” Maxie admitted, hanging her head. 

“Pretty soon I believe. If he’s cooperating that is.” Jana snickered as she twirled a knife she pulled out from nowhere. 

“You have hammerspace?! How do you get access to that?” Maxie screamed, squishing her face against the cold metal bars. 

“Ally of Ink. All creators, minus Ink but he technically doesn’t count using the definition I’m using, have this. Only small things but hammerspace is hammerspace.” Jana explained and Maxie’s eyes lit up. 

“Why do the bad guys get all the cool stuff?!” Maxie cried out, sliding down the bars as she gave a small whine. 

“Good and evil are just reflections of allies and enemies. You’re always the good guy, and everyone you align yourself with are the good guys as well. So join us, and the good guys will have all the cool stuff.” Jana coaxed, getting down to Maxie’s level. 

“But you don’t care if they get a happy ending or not! I do!” Maxie countered. 

“Who’s they?” Jana asked, smiling darkly. 

“Error, Cross, Nightmare, Fresh, Horror, Killer, Dust, Sci, Geno, Blue, and Classic.” Maxie spat as she got on her feet. 

Jana rose to meet the child, standing a few feet above her. “Our ‘they’ is Ink, and anyone else he drags into the fray. And you said it yourself, this is entertaining, why cut off a source of happiness? We can RESET the multiverse, and have infinite amount of stories, entertainment, and they’ll have happy endings. They all will have happy endings one day, just not now.” Jana explained, and Maxie quivered. 

“Shut up Jana. We’re not interested in whatever you have to say” Beatrice said, standing between Maxie and the cell bars. 

“Let the child speak for herself, sister.” Jana hissed, turning her back. 

“Don’t let her get to you.” Beatrice comforted Maxie, but the smaller stayed quiet, contemplating the conversation she just had. 

Zack remained silent, glaring daggers at his captor. 

“Tell me how you made this Underswap, and how you realized Ink was, as you call it, a crazy madman.” 

When Zack refused to talk, Jack got a better idea. 

“What if I hurt your teammates? Will that get you to talk?” Jack threatened and Zack’s eyes widened. 

“You better start running your mouth, or dear little Maxie is gonna get a world of hurt. Though I guess Beatrice, but I’d have to run that through Jana, and you know how pesky siblings can be, one minute they’re about to rip each other's throats out, the next one’s taking a bullet for the other.” Jack ranted as he ran his finger down Zack’s face. 

“I got creative. Drew and wrote. And then someone, I don’t remember their name or face, told me about Ink and I joined them in their fight against him.” Zack said, though a simple story not worth hours of interrogation, some details were too dangerous and important to let slip.

“That’s it?” Jack said, and Zack nodded.

“Tell me more. How did you come up with the idea, what’s your creative process? How did you discover our little multiverse in the first place?” Jack questioned, and Zack remained quiet. 

“Well, if you won’t say that, do you remember their voice? A face is meaningless to us, and a false name or one of multiple could be given, so, do you remember their voice?” Jack asked, fluttering his eyes innocently. 

“I don’t remember their voice either.” Zack said, growling.

“You sure?” Jack questioned further, getting close to Zack’s face. 

“I don’t remember their voice.” Zack stated, his growl getting deeper. 

“Shame. I really was looking forward to keeping you in good physical condition.” Jack said, as he walked to the door, slowly and dramatically. 

Zack was silent as Jack closed the door, leaving Zack all alone. Taking a good look around the room he realized that, as he suspected, the door was the only way in or out and the room was lit up, despite the lack of any electric lightning or windows. Finally, since he was tightly secured, escape was near impossible for a de-powered creator. 

All he could do was wait and prepare himself for whatever he was going to be put through. But his hope was quickly restored when he heard screaming and very familiar shouting. 

“Asshole! Get your motherfuking ass out of that motherfucking hole and shoot these bitches!” Zack was saved, his boss was here. 

The streams of curses flew from her mouth faster than the magical bullets, the blasts echoing through the hallway. The door was knocked open and a grey person, who Zack didn’t recognize, set him free and handed him a laser gun. They made a break for it before their boss tried his more extreme methods of taking out enemy soldiers. Many newbies were still having trouble sleeping, but the older recruits were used to her wild nature. 

When Zack was nearly out of the facility, he saw Jana, Maxie, and Beatrice. Maxie was still as a statue, aside from her fractic looking at both Jana and Beatrice. 

“Please! You know what’s right!” Beatrice screamed, crying as she embraced her teammate in a tight hug. 

“Maxie darling, whatever you do is right. You’re always the good guy, you’re always the most righteous one. Don’t let others tell you what to believe.” Jana told her, and Zack cried out to them. 

“Maxie! Please!” MAxie turned her head to him and she gasped. 

“Zack!” She sobbed but before she could hug him, Jana grabbed her arm. 

“Choose deary. And I’ll let you go.” But Beatrice let Maxie go and tackled her sister, screaming bloody murder.

As Maxie hugged her friend, Zack’s rescuer gave him a smack on the face and rushed the two of them out. Picked up like a football, Maxie was being dragged out of the facility, but she was begging her two companions to go back for Beatrice. 

“We can’t leave her!” Maxie begged as her friend disappeared behind her.

“She’ll make it out alive.” Zack told her, smirking. 

“She always does.” Maxie agreed, but Zack came to a sudden stop. 

Jack was there. Standing like the cocky bastard he is. 

“Choose Maxie dear. We really would enjoy you here.” Jack coaxed, holding out his hand. 

It was as if a light bulb went off in Maxie’s head, an idea that was risky, dangerous, and could get her and her friends killed. But Maxie decided that, since they didn’t have one, she could be the first. 

“Sure.” Maxie announced and elbowed Zack in the ribs, and twisted out of his grip. 

“What the heck?” Zack asked as Maxie ran to Jack. 

“It’s more fun.” Maxie said as she felt a rush of power flow through her. 

With that, Jack placed a hand on Maxie’s shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of light. Maxie would make sure to try and get in touch with one of the Dark Sanses and fill them in on what Ink may be up to. But she knew one thing for sure, it was going to be fun being a double agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can, correctly, assume she got some alone time and freed Nightmare. But why she has powers when she isn't truly loyal? You'll just have to see.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust has some misadventures. And we meet an old weed.

The kitchen was literally on fire and Dust was having to resist every instinct, both culinary and self preservative, to grab a fire extinguisher or run, or both. His brother’s maniacal laughing was not helping him either, but all in all, he was having fun. It’s been, who knows how long it’s been since he cooked with his bro, let alone seen him under non-hostile circumstances. It felt nice. However, with the threat of Flowey hanging over his head, he had a horrible feeling in his soul. He hated the fact that he'd be revisiting the reason he was so lazy and didn’t give a shit for 90% of his life. 

When Papyrus called his name he looked up and saw that the spaghetti was done. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he sat down, but the smell of the spaghetti was something that made him nearly sweat. He picked at it with the fork and picked it up, his hand trembling as he looked at his brother, scarfing the plate down. He summoned up all his courage and took a small bite. His eyes lit up at the taste, crispy and charred, but edible. 

“It’s good bro.” Dust said, he had tasted a million things better than this, but he had also tasted worse. 

“Of course it is brother! Why wouldn’t it be?” Papyrus said, smiling his large goofy grin. 

“Can’t argue there. Any other attempts by anyone else would impastas.” Dust joked with a wink. 

“ARGHHHHHHH! SANS!” Papyrus cried out, turning his head in disgust. 

“What? Your pasta will be a pizza history.” Dust continued to joke, the puns were rolling out of his mouth as if he were in airplane mode.

“Lunch is ruined!” Papyrus announced, picking up his empty plate and taking it to the sink. 

“I’m pretty full myself Paps. You don’t gnocchi how filling this is.”

“That’s not even a pasta Sans!” Papyrus corrected from the kitchen.

“Got me there Paps, I guess that pun was pre-pasta-rous.” Papyrus groaned again. 

“I’ll be heading out for a few minutes, can you watch the fort while I’m gone?” Dust asked, getting up from their table. He had a weed to discuss a few things with. 

“Of course brother! I am The Great Papyrus!” Papyrus said and Sans chuckled as he walked out the door. 

The snow was cold, flakes falling like feathers onto his scratched up skull. The cold was something he had long forgotten about, but he never noticed how ill-equipped he was in this thin hoodie. The house was big, one of the biggest in Snowdin, so when he saw Flowey turning his evil head his way he rushed to greet the sadistic maniac. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite trash bag! What brings you by-” Flowey said but was cut off by the gaster blaster behind him. 

“Shut your trap and listen. I don’t care about you, or anyone here, so there is nothing stopping me from killing you here and now. Leave Papyrus and I alone or I will not hesitate to end your miserable soulless existence.” Dust said as he dispelled the blaster, but he didn’t turn his back to his fellow mass murderer. 

“Why so bold Sansy? I made friends with Papyrus a few days ago, I haven’t done anything. So what are you planning, what are you planning that I can mess up?” Flowey asked, grinning slyly. 

“Something that concerns you not weed.” Dust spat as he stared down Flowey. 

“Anything that happens down here concerns me.” Flowey countered, sneering.

“Seems you’re out of the loop then. A lot of stuff that doesn’t concern you has happened, I can’t even describe it all.” Dust teased the flower. 

“Oh! Care to try?” Flowey asked, reaching a vine up behind Sans to try and snag him. 

“If you stay away from my work, I might.” Sans said as he blasted the vine that would have wrapped around his leg with a blaster.

Stunned into silence by Sans’ blast, Flowey sunk back under the dirt as Sans laughed a cold and evil cackle. It rang, it echoed, and it wasn’t right. But what caught his attention was Sans’ left eye it was red and blue, emanating a purple light. From the many genocide runs Flowey had tried to complete, he knew Sans’ eyes glowed blue and yellow and eminated a blue light, not the evil he saw. 

But Flowey was very curious about what happened, it seemed Sans became a new person overnight. Flowey was hoping that he would be able to figure out was Sans was up to before Frisk fell down, that way he could fill them in on everything and not have to split the credit for their schemes for once. It was so infuriating how, just because they can RESET and he can’t anymore, they deserve all the credit and knowledge of how the world works and all its secrets. 

Dust looked at where Flowey had entered the ground, he stepped towards it and looked at the small dime sized hole, and spat on it. Decades, maybe even centuries of built up and long forgotten hate boiling to the top. Spitting on where you last saw them wasn’t the worst thing one can do, but it summed up his feelings nicely. 

When he made his way out from the side of the house a voice called out to him. 

“Hey Sans! We’re heading to Grillby’s, wanna join?” A few of the regulars called out to him, they were nothing special, people Dust didn’t recognize, but shrugged anyway.

As the group walked into the bar, Dust was assaulted with the smell of ketchup, burgers, and fries. And grease, so much grease. He then realized he would have to give Papyrus a hug, his little brother was right. 

“Sans, you’re wearing your hood up? Never seen you do that before, looks kinda creepy.” One of the dogs said, and Dust quickly pulled it down. 

“Sorry.” Dust said as he sat in his usual spot, a place he never forgot, though it felt alien to him, like it was meant for someone else. 

“No need to be sorry Sans. It looks cool.” Grillby said, placing a bottle of ketchup beside him. 

“T-thanks Grillby.” Dust muttered, looking down at his pink fluffy slippers. 

“Is something wrong Sans? You seem jumpy.” Grillby asked and Dust shook his head, keeping a nervous smile on his face. 

In this moment he cursed his former insanity once more, for it took his poker face. 

Dust opened the ketchup bottle and took a swig, and he almost threw up. Using every ounce of willpower he swallowed every drop from the bottle and placed it down on the counter. Little did he know, Flowey was watching him, more intrigued than threatened by Dust’s threat. 

“Seems he’s lost his love of ketchup. I’m starting to doubt if that’s really Sans.” Flowey said to himself, but the more he entertained the idea, the more he was perplexed by it. 

How would they dispose of the original? Where would they hide him? Did they dust him? What is their motive? Why do they look like him, are they a shapeshifter? Are they even a he?

Questions swirled in the small flower’s head as he stared at the impasta, Flowey sighed at the unintentionally stolen pun. But he made sure to duck whenever he thought they’d look his way, they were stronger than that trash bag for sure, if one thing was clear. But when they got a text on a phone that was not Sans’ they excused themselves, said they pay the tab later, and left. 

Sans walked to his house, finding Papyrus absent. Probably out doing something with Undyne or patrol. Whatever the reason it gave him the perfect opportunity to call in the gang and set up their equipment in Sans’ secret room.

“Come on in.” He cried out, and a large portal opened up in the living room. 

Flowey was shocked, two trash bags. The other one was bleached out expect for a red scarf and his right eye was completely covered. His name as Geno, Geno Sans, Geno Sans. After repeating the name to himself he realized in sounded like genocide, and a wicked grin grew across his face. They were Sans alright, but if Geno here was from an alternate timeline, and nicknamed accordingly, Flowey wondered how many more there were. 

“Hey Dust, ready to teleport?” Geno asked and Dust nodded. 

“WHAT?!” Flowey screamed as the two vanished into thin air, the doppelganger was nicknamed Dust?! Suddenly the violent nature, creepy red, and the uncomfort being normal made sense, but if he had a lot of LOVE, it would confirm Flowey’s theory. The day was still young, he had all the time in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along, and when Frisk falls down the next day, Flowey is going to take a backseat to the mischief making. After all, every alternate timeline except for Sci was a result of Frisk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is mean

Ink was surprised that Nightmare fell through the floor, but he was more concerned when he saw Dream trying to stand up. He marched over to his friend, giggling with venom. 

“You ok Dream?” Ink asked, a blissful look on his soulless face. 

“Ink...” Dream muttered, weak and limp. 

“Yes?” Ink asked, squatting down and looking into Dream’s eyes. 

“Why?” At the request Ink laughed, falling onto his back. 

“You know why Dream, I told you. Now, hold still.” Ink said as he snapped Dream’s arm. 

A continued to snap, crack, and tear Dream’s bones for a few minutes. It got to the point to where with the tiniest bit of force, Dream’s limbs would fall off. 

“Who owns you Dream? Who do you owe everything to?” Ink asked and Dream began to hyperventilate. 

“You.” Dream said as he started sobbing. 

Ink slapped Dream hard, making the smallest crack in his skull. 

“No crying Dream.” Ink ordered, and Dream held his breath to stop his tears,, doing a poor job. 

“You poor thing, stand up.” Ink told his friend, and Dream winced as his body moved without his wanting. 

“I-Ink. P-please...” Dream muttered as he stood there shaking. 

“Strip.” Ink said and Dream’s eyes widened. 

Ink gazed at Dream as his friend’s body removed his clothes, exposing his cracks and scarred bones. Ink drooled hungrily as Dream dropped his clothes on the ground. 

“W-why do you-” Dream asked when he was done, but Ink held up a hand. 

“Shush.” Ink commanded as he took out a brush and healed Dream’s wounds with white paint, only to break them if Dream spoke or moved to much. 

For a long time, Ink was there, stroking Dream as he healed him. It was uncomfortable, and errey. Fear was consuming the small guardian as he felt his former friend’s cold hands rub his tender wounds. 

“All better now. Bad gets punished, good is rewarded.” Ink said, forcing Dream to his knees. “Refusing my work, my ideas, my power is bad. Submission is the only good thing you’re worth.” Ink spat as he rested his hand on Dream’s fragile skull. “Have you been good Dream?” Ink asked, as he pressed harder on Dream’s skull. 

“Y-yes.” Dream said before he could process what he was saying.

“Ok. You have been far, far from perfect, but I’ll let this slide just this one time.” Ink said, smiling and skipping off. 

“You can put your clothes back on by the way.” Ink said as he turned a corner, fading from Dream’s view. 

Dream sobbed, falling to the ground and sobbing. Tears falling rapidly, he felt no sense of reality, just him and his sobs. 

Somewhere, deep in the anti-void, Nightmare felt a surge of pain and sorrow. It was familiar, it even made him hurt. As he fell to his knees, he knew who caused the surge. Dream. 

“Maxie, get Dream here now.” Nightmare asked, rage boiling in his soul. 

“Sorry Nightmare. I can’t perform two miracles in one day. The only way you can save Dream, is without my help. People will get suspicious if they start losing as soon as I come in on the scene.” Maxie explained.

Nightmare was seething, but Maxie had an idea for how to help. 

“I can show you what everyone is doing though!” Nightmare was still angry, but looked at the viewing portal. 

It showed Sci trying to move a large table and a lot of supplies into Classic’s old room. 

“Sci has a plan to rid Ink of his power. But they need to test it, and that will take time. I need you to rescue Classic first. Dream is useful, but Classic is in deeper water.” Maxie said and Nightmare understood.

“So, where do I drop him off?” And Maxie had an obvious answer. 

“His AU.” And Nightmare tensed. 

“How do we get everyone out of there?” Nightmare asked and Maxie sighed. 

“We don’t. Getting the other originals involved before Ink does is crucial. SInce Ink plans to RESET the multiverse, what’s stopping him from pulling out all the stops. And we need to rescue him as quickly as possible.” Maxie explained, and Nightmare sighed. 

“Fine. Can you let me out now?” Nightmare said as he clenched his fists. 

“Sure!” She said as a portal opened.

Nightmare sneaked in quickly, feeling guilt as he saw the sleeping Classic. His jacket was tattered and torn, his shorts reduced to rags, and his shirt having gone missing. Wasting no time, he ripped the chains off and picked him up, careful not to wake him. Maxie opened a portal to Papyrus’ sentry station, where he would be in a few moments. Cradling Classic Nightmare placed him on the snow, and did his best Classic impression, though it was still a bit deeper than Classic’s voice, and called out to Papyrus.

“HELP!” When he heard the pounding of footsteps, Nightmare fled to the forest’s trees. 

Papyrus was shocked at seeing his brother there, broken and beaten. He scooped his brother up and ran off to his house. 

“Time to get Cross and Fresh. Then we can work on rescuing Dream.” Maxie said when Nightmare was safe. 

“I thought you weren’t going to let me rescue him, what changed?” Nightmare asked, scraping the rough rescue plan he already had in his mind. 

“We do need him. But rescuing and curing Dream will be a challenge, and I can’t perform miracles like that, I don’t think I can.” Maxie explained as she opened a portal to the anti-void, where Cross and Fresh were.

Nightmare ran and embraced his boys as they sat there on the anti-void floor, crying. Maxie was concerned, she hoped she was doing the right thing. Though why she even had powers in the first place perplexed her, she wasn’t an ally of Ink, and therefore wasn’t a creator. Creators have these powers, not her. Maybe since the people she was spying on thought she was a creator, she had the powers? She wasn’t sure, but giving these crying and murderous skeletons, aside from Fresh, a happy ending was her one true goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately there are, at the barest of minimums, 20 chapters left! But with the greatest of estimates, maybe 30-35. Depends on the fluff and characters interactions.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has questions, Dust has answers, and Classic is a mess.

The snow crunched under Papyrus’ feet as he rushed to the nearest medical center. Due to Sans’ low HP he often went to Dr. Alphys for any medical needs, as she had the equipment necessary to treat him. He decided to shoot Undyne a text as he ran, best to warn her that Sans had somehow gotten beaten to near death. 

“What the heck?” Undyne screamed over the phone, she insisted on calling when she got the message.

“I don’t know. He said he was going out and then I found him in the snow unconscious!” Papyrus screamed as he ran harder, his feet slamming into the hot rocks of Hotland.

Later he would realize that a ride from the river man would have saved him time, but he panicked and ran all the way. Though, as he passed his brother’s sentry station, he saw an old enemy. The Annoying Dog. The pup was ok the ground with a wound on his head, and bleeding out. Reaching for very ounce of his willpower he picked up the dog and ran to Alphys’s lab. 

“T-thanks for c-coming so quickly Papyrus. I-I’ll take a look at Sans, a-and the dog.” Alphys said as she lead Papyrus to a bed. 

“L-lay him to rest h-here. I-I’ll test him to s-see the damage.” Alphys said as he put an IV in his arm and looked at the condition of his soul. 

Papyrus put the dog on a dog bed that was conveniently laying around and pet him softly. When Alphys was sure Sans was stable she came over to the dog and gasped when she saw the type of wound.

“H-he was sh-short!” She announced and Papyrus gasped. 

“I know this blasted canine is annoying but that is a step to far!” He cried out in disgust and shuddered. 

“This is c-clearly a b-bullet wound. I n-need to move the d-dog to emergency surgery!” Alphys said, but just as she turned around, the dog teleported to another spot on the bed, leaving the bullet where his head once was.

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Papyrus scolded, and the dog yipped. 

“What the heck?!” Alphys screamed, and Papyrus sighed.

“This dog can teleport, steal attacks, and can play the most annoying tune on demand!” Papyrus said as he turned his head away from the smiling and tail wagging dog. 

“Incredible. How can he even-” she began to ask, but a loud crash interrupted her.

Sans was thrashing on the bed, screaming and crying in what was clearly agony. Bones and blasters firing left and right, there was no way to keep up with him. But Papyrus was not so easily kept at bay. He leapt and dodged like an Olympic gymnast and let out small nyehs as he went. Upon getting to Sans’ bedside he placed a hand on his brother’s, squeezing as much as he dared. 

“I’m here Sans. Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Papyrus whispered to his brother, ans Sans’ eyes shot open as he gasped for a large breath. 

“Paps…?” Sans said, his voice raspy and hoarse. 

“I’m here Sans.” Papyrus said as he gave his older brother a hug, and Sans started to sob.

“I missed you so much!” Sans cried out as he wailed, nearly suffocating his lungless brother. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Papyrus asked, giving soft pats on his brother’s back.

“H-he said h-he n-needed m-me, but h-he t-took me and h-hurt me!” Sans sobbed as he remembered how Ink ripped his clothes and burned him with acid paint.

“Who is this ‘He’ you speak of?” Papyrus spat out, a venom in his voice as he got hundreds of ways he could avenge his brother’s dignity. 

“Ink...” Sans whispered, and he squeezed Papyrus more. 

“Who is Ink? You’re being vague Sans.” Papyrus said.

“Me.” Sans said as he passed out in Papyrus’ arms.

“He’s clearly not thinking straight. We can question him when he wakes up, but, I’m going to my house, I have a feeling, like something dangerous is in there.” Papyrus said as he looked at Alphys, the lizard monster jumped at the sight of the rage in his eyes. 

“A-all right. I-I’ll w-wait for U-Undyne.” Alphys said as she brought the dog bed over to Sans’ bedside. 

Papyrus didn’t see Undyne on his way to his house, if he did pass her, he didn’t notice. All he cared about was seeing if the Sans he had been hanging out with was really his brother, and if not, if he was this ‘Ink’ Sans was so scared of. When the residents of Snowdin saw Papyrus, they asked him what he was running with, as he was moving too fast for any of them to see. 

“I’ll tell you soon. I just need to check up on a thing in the house.” Papyrus said, clearly angry. Everyone was scared for Sans as Papyrus went in the house. 

“Hello! You know Sans, I had no idea you could be in two places at once!” Papyrus said as he looked at Dust, who was on the couch. “Mind explaining why my brother is beaten and unconscious?” Papyrus asked, getting close to Dust’s face.

“Take me to him! I need to see him! Please I-” Dust asked but was muffled by Papyrus’ gloves.

“Answer these questions, and I might let you depending on how much it pisses me off.” Papyrus threatened, keeping his same cheery smile. Dust had never seen his brother this scary before, not even in alternate timelines described by Killer and Horror. “Who are you? Why do you look like Sans? And who is Ink?” Papyrus asked and Dust sighed. 

“I’ll answer your first two with a question. What do you know of alternate timelines or other versions of you?” Dust asked as Papyrus removed his gloved hand from over Dust’s mouth. 

“You claim to be an alternate version of my brother? Prove it.” Papyrus demanded, his grin falling into a deep scowl. 

“Every day, you have to wake up Sans at 7:40 because he won’t get up at 5:28 like you do. Every day you hope a human comes, and you always have to wake him up when he falls asleep at his sentry station.” Dust said, small tears building in his eyes. 

“You talk as if you and my brother are different people.” Papyrus commented Dust responded easily. 

“We’ve lived different lives, I was once him, but I am not anymore. Please, I need to see if he’s ok. He’s our one chance to stop Ink and-” Dust said but was interrupted. 

“Who is Ink?” 

“He calls himself the guardian of universes. But he’s a liar and a snake, with his powers he controls and manipulates those around him. We've been fighting him for ages, and now we have a chance to finally defeat him. Please, there are more of us, let us see Classic.” Dust begged, and Papyrus relented. 

“You will. But I will not let any of you from my sight.” Papyrus said, grabbing Dust’s hands and dragging him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As anyone who had read my one shot Testing will know, I love a scary Papyrus. And I have a feeling that he would not literate nonsense like this if it really happened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust meets Undyne, and she is very confused.

Papyrus was gripping Dust’s hands hard, Dust had felt much much worse but he still didn’t like it. Monsters were confused as they saw Papyrus dragging his brother around like a prisoner, but they were also not interested enough or too intimidated to ask. Most of Snowdin fell into the latter category, Papyrus was scary from what they had heard from witnesses to his and Undyne’s training sessions. Dust tried to act natural while he was dragged along to the lab, but he felt as if he wasn’t doing a good job. Dust also kept his sockets on his pocket, where his phone was, so he could update everyone on the situation. 

Papyrus was silent throughout the whole walk, which was probably for the best. Dust was not in the mood to talk about his profession, and who he associated with. His thoughts drifted to Undyne, her determination, and how many Undynes he had killed off, he gulped in fear of her very justified and inevitable attempt to kill him. 

When they got to the lab, Undyne could be heard inside. She sounded mad. Papyrus opened the door and dragged Dust inside. There was Undyne, she was in her regal armor, her hair pulled back in a long and firy ponytail, and her one eye ablaze with fury. 

“Who did this?” Undyne asked, Papyrus assumes she just arrived. And since she braved the heat, it was clear she thought this was serious. 

“Their name is Ink. That’s all we know, apparently Sans knew them before now, but he’s too delirious to say anything more.” Alphys said as she saw Papyrus. Dust cowering behind him.

“Papyrus! Are you ok?!” Undyne asked, rubbing up to and hugging Papyrus.

“Of course I am Undyne! No one can get the jump on The Great Papyrus!” And with that Dust burst out laughing.

“Can’t get the jump on you?! Oh my gosh!” Dust laughed as he fell to his knees and nearly crying.

“Who might you be?” Undyne asked, crossing her arms and scowling.

“Name is Sans. But since everyone that you’re going to meet that is some version of Sans, call me Dust.” Dust said, standing up and doing an over dramatic bow, followed by a sly smirk.

“W-what?” Undyne stammered, taken aback by the claim, name, and overall presentation of himself.

“I am from alternate timeline. One where Sans had to fight the eighth fallen human until he went crazy and killed everybody. But I was saved by the king of darkness, another version of Sans unrelated to this universe, and haven’t seen a specter or heard a voice in my head telling me to murder everyone in sight in years.” Dust explained and Undyne charged at him.

“How do we know we can trust you? Even if your claims are true? You say you’ve killed people, everyone, why should we trust you?” Undyne demanded and Dust had a simple answer.

“I want to kill Ink. Make him suffer and pay for what he has done to me, and my family.” Dust said, chuckling darkly.

“Is Ink some version of Sans as well?” Undyne asked and Dust nodded.

“Unrelated to this world, though.” Dust said as he pulled a knife out of his sock and twirled it around expertly.

“Ink can control people, except for those who were at one point and time, you. Alternate timelines and glitches are immune, therefore the dirty, rotten, and, evil scum of the multiverse are going to save it.” Dust explains further, laughing as he flipped his hood on. 

“I can call the rest in for you to meet if you want~.” Dust said as he rested his chin and on his hands, and rested his hands on a bone he summoned from the ground in one swift move. 

“O-oh my gosh…” Alphys said as she sat down and tried to process what Dust had just said. 

“We’re also makes after the name of our universe or timeline. Prevents us from getting confused and know who we’re dealing with right away. Makes for a scary name right?” Dust said, smiling a creepy and demented smile.

“Wait, the eighth fallen human? Another one is going to fall?!” Papyrus exclaimed and Dust nodded.

“Yep. Tomorrow. They’ll leave the ruins the next day.” Dust said, standing up and dispelling the bone. “They won’t kill everyone if that’s what you’re worried about. The stopped that after Killer. But I’m pretty sure they’ll kill some people, with the help of Flowey of course.” 

“Flowey would never do that!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Yes I would!” A high pitched voice said.

“I thought I told you to stay out of my business.” Dust said, a blaster forming right next to him and aiming at Flowey. 

“And last I thought you were my dad.” Flowey remarked, realizing the trap he’d fallen into a second too late.

“And last I thought your familial connections to Asgore fell apart when you got resurrected.” Dust spat and Flowey hissed like a cat.

“Wait, Asgore was his dad? Resurrected?” Undyne asked, and Alphys tried to flee to the True Lab.

“Hold dear doctor, please explain.” Dust said, stopping her with a blue bone. 

“Dust. Stop.” Killer said, stepping through a portal, glaring daggers at his gang mate.

“Killer! Let me have my fun! I never get to creep people out like this!” Dust whined, and Papyrus screamed when he saw Horror step through the portal.

“How many of you are there?!” Papyrus screamed and Blue jumped over everyone and suck the landing.

“Seven.” His voice was glitchy and erratic.

“Calm down Berry Blue.” Error joked as he stepped through the portal with a loopy Sci draped over his shoulder. 

“What happened to him?” Dust asked and Error sighed. 

“He drank something thinking it was coffee. So we might have to wait until tomorrow to work on the thing.” Error said, not wanting to spoil their plan, as he could accidentally say the wrong thing. 

“What thing?” Papyrus said as he stepped back, leaning over his brother to protect him. 

“A way to defeat Ink. Or rather, a plan to help someone, turned into a plan to defeat Ink.” Horror explained, and gave Alphys a creepy smile as he tilted his head ever so slightly. 

“You guys are having way too much fun creeping them out.” Geno commented from the other side of the portal. 

“They don’t know who we are or what we’ve been through, they’re perfect for this!” Dust said and Undyne interrupted. 

“We need you all to explain what universe or timeline or whatever you’re from, what your deal is, and how you know our Sans and Ink.” Undyne demanded as she looked at all the Sanses. 

“I am not looking forward to this.” Papyrus said, placing his hand in his brother’s as he thought about what Dust said and how different from his brother he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on getting some chapters with Killer and Horror and everyone else without Dust, but it kinda got away from me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap chapter!

When everyone had sat down at a long table, Alphys monitoring Sans and the dog, Undyne began to ask questions. 

“What is the gist of your timelines and universes?” Undyne asked, and Blue was the first to speak up. 

“I’m from the swap universe. So I’m in Classic Papyrus’ role. Though, we aren’t carbon copies of each other.” He was smiling a lathe smile, his body glitching as he spoke. 

“Explain the glitches.” She asked and Blue happily answered.

“I stayed in the anti-void too long. This is apparently what happens, but I was only glitches out half way, Error is the product of the full thing.” Blue explained, and Undyne continued her rounds of questions. 

“Horror, as it? What happened to you?” Undyne asked, and Horror sighed. 

“Human killed some people, spared some, and we were left to starve.” Horror said, and Undyne merely nodded her head. 

“Killer?” And the Sans gave a wicked smirk.

“Made a deal with the devil. ‘Kill everyone and I’ll stop the genocide. You’ll live happily ever after on the surface.’ I hate that brat.” Killer said, and Undyne flinched as he said those words. “Crazy huh? Almost like you’re sitting in a room filled with people who can, have, and might kill you.” Killer teased, and Sci, having recovered, shot him a death glare. 

“I see. Geno? Then we’ll move to Sci, and next you all will tell us how you know each other, and Ink.” Undyne asked, and Geno shrugged. 

“I injected myself with DT before fighting the human. Was killed, tried to reload my death, ended up in the doorway between this world and the void. Then to make up for my absence the world made a new Sans. When Horror, Killer, and Dust appeared the same replacement thing happened. In that order.” Geno explained, and had one more piece of info. “Sci was the first time this had happened.” and Undyne stayed quiet.

“I never left the scientific field.” Sci said.

“Thank you. Now how did you guys get together?” Undyne asked and Dust spoke up first. 

“Ink is the guardian of the universes, he also makes them, but not alternate timelines. When Error came up, possessed by the creators, Ink’s former allies, destroying universes, he got the good people together, lied to them, and started the Star Sanses.” Dust explained. 

“Ok. Were all of you apart of this group? You make it sound like not all of you were.” Undyne asked and Killer laughed.

“Nightmare is the guardian of all negativity in the multiverse. And strangely enough, though he is a Sans, his brother is also a Sans. Dream. They have no connection to this universe. Nightmare became corrupted from centuries of harassment and bullying Dream was somehow oblivious of and in order to spread darkness and whatnot he got Horror, Dust, and I together. He later found Error, and we had to teach him to talk.” Killer explained. “We’re the Dark Sanses, if you call us the bad guys, you bet we’re gonna act like it.”

“I-I see. Error can you explain your side of the story?” And Error obliged. 

“My earliest memory is the anti-void, a white nothingness that stretches on forever. There, you can hear the creators. They tortured me and made me forget my past, they possessed me and used my body to destroy. Since apparently the multiverse isn’t infinite, you can tell as there is and end to it, it’s just hard to get to. Eventually they let me out, and Nightmare found me. They had to teach me to talk, about the world, everything. Some are helping us, but I don’t really trust them.” Error said, “And when you get glitched out, Ink can’t control you. That’s why they left me there for so long, the verbal, emotional, and physical abuse was just a cherry on the sundae.” 

“Error...” It hurt Papyrus to hear that, he may have been silent but it was hard to hear. 

“How many universes does Ink have at his disposal?” Undyne asked.

“Millions. And if we get you guys involved in the fight, we might be done for, I can’t fight thousands of Undynes at one, heck even Fell!Undyne and SwapFell!Alphys would be hard.” Horror said, and Undyen was intrigued. 

“What’s Underfell?” 

“Where it’s kill or be killed, that universes Papyrus has made Flowey cry on several occasions.” Horror said and Flowey took great offense to this. 

“Are you kidding me?!” He cried out, breaking his long silence. 

“Yes you little fucker.” Dust spat and grinned a bloodthirsty grin. 

“Stop.” Undyne said, and turned her gaze to the plant. 

“They say that the human can RESET the timeline, do you know anything about this?” Flowey cackled. 

“The kid stole the power from me! I want it back!” Flowey screamed and a blaster appeared behind him. 

“Keep the kid busy, and I won't blast you into oblivion.” Dust threatened but Undyne stood up. 

“Keep the human busy and we can negotiate. No killing. I’m sure you understand we’re more powerful than you?” Undyne said and Flowey nodded.

“Whatever. As long as I get what’s mine.” 

“Thanks Asriel.” Undyne said.

“I’m not him! Not since that bitch of a lizard got her grubby hands on me!” Flowey said as he gestured to Alphys.

“Don’t insult her.” Undyne threatened as she summoned a spear and stabbed the ground millimeters away from Flowey.

“I hate to interrupt, but you guys need to see something.” Alphys said and they all went over to the large screen. 

There they saw Nightmare walking out of a portal, with Classic in hand, and placing him on the snow. 

“What is Ink playing at?” Geno said as he looked at the footage. 

“I-I don’t know but he saved him. I-is that Nightmare?” Alphys asked and Geno nodded. 

“Dad...” Dust mumbled, but Papyrus heard him. 

“You really care about him.” Papyrus commented and Dust nodded. 

“And we’re his boys, and we’re gonna save him.” Dust said, determination shining in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know recaps aren't the best thing ever, but I want to do one just so I can get all y'all up to speed before we head into the endgame. Also, I will, when this is done, be posting one-shots from before and after this story!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink makes and offer and Classic screams.

Asgore sat on his throne, he was large, large enough to beat most of the Sanses there, but Dust looked at him with the smuggest expression he could muster. Asgore had been informed of the alternate universes that had entered their world and how they were going to enter a war. He was pissed, but he was trying to hold in his rage. 

“Because we are the originals, we can’t be controlled. And the only reason you are safe is because Ink has the memory of a goldfish.” Asgore stated, and Undyne nodded, keeping her one eye on Dust as he grinned his most insane smile. 

“Tell me your plan to defeat him.” Asgore asked, his voice tired and deep. 

“We travel to an alternate multiverse, help an alternate version of Ink, remove the mind control power from that alternate Ink, and then use the chemical on our Ink. This is mostly an adaptation from Sci’s plan to help his soon-to-be boyfriend, which was intended to stop at the removal of this alternate Ink’s power.” Dust said and Asgore sighed. 

“This can go wrong in so many ways. But I assume you have no better idea or option.” And Dust nodded his head. 

“We would also like to keep the number of non-Sanses down to a minimum, this is the first time besides the occasional Papyrus or Swapfell!Undyne, that any non-Sans has gotten involved with multiversal nonsense.” Dust explained, “I’m supposed to be helping dear Sci with the chemicals and-” He was interrupted by a scream, Error’s scream. 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Error screamed, his glitchy voice echoing through the hall. 

“Oh no...” And Dust ran down the empty corridors. 

Error was laying on the floor crying as he clutched his head in pain, and Dust soon followed as a migraine hit him hard. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What do you want Ink?” Dust said as a cruel cackle echoed. 

“I want my toys back. You took them, so give me back Error and Blue and I’ll spare the multiverse! I’ll still kill you and RESET the original universe so no one remembers, but the Multiverse will be ok!” Ink threatened, unseen by anyone as his voice came from nowhere. 

“Burn in hell.” Dust spat and Ink sighed. 

“Well, it seems that everyone is gonna die and the original world will still RESET.” Ink said, “But I’ll give you a while to rethink your decision.” Ink said as Dust was relieved of the pain. 

“What was that?” Undyne asked and Dust was ready to explain. 

“Ink may not be able to control me, but he can give me a heck of a good migraine, the others too.” Dust said as he helped Error to his feet. 

“What about Error?” And Dust had a simple response. 

“Ink messed with his code, code makes up souls, and Ink can do a lot of damage, but as long as they stay away from each other he should be fine.” Dust said and ran off to check on everyone else. 

When he, unseen, got to the lab, he found everyone else groaning as they held their skulls.

“Migraine?” Dust asked.

“Migraine.” Horror and Killer replied. 

“That’s what he can do? Shesh, how do you guys handle that?” Geno asked.

“They’re normally not that bad, seems Ink was pulling out the big guns.” Horror said as he stood up. 

Error was looking over at Blue, not yet noticed by the group. He was shaking and mumbling, whining as he curled up into a tighter and tighter ball. Error was about to walk over when he heard a voice.

“Come...” It was Ink.

Error shook his head but the voice came back even louder.

“Come.” Error once again shook his head and began to walk up to Dust, he was closest. “Stop!” Ink screamed and a familiar pain in his soul erupted as he stopped dead in his tracks, Blue had also walked over to him at this point. 

“H-help...” Blue whispered as he clung to Error, who was losing touch with reality. 

Horror was standing up and caught a look at Error and Blue, and he realized what was going on. 

“Hey! Error, Blue!” Horror cried, running up to the pair and grabbing them by the shoulders. 

“W-what?” Error said as he snapped out of Ink’s spell. 

“You ok?” Horror asked, and Error nodded, Blue gave him a small and mumbled affirmative.

“What happened?” Sci asked, fearing the answer.

“I-Ink can c-call me. I-I hate it! It hurts!” Error screamed as he clung to Horror and sobbed. Blue started crying, but he tried to hold on. 

“What the heck did Ink do to him?” Geno whispered and Undyne looked at the small black skeleton.

“He needs therapy, and badly. It’s just, this is a version of Sans, it’s so hard to see them so violent, and broken.” Undyne told Asgore, and he nodded. 

“How do we know he won’t unintentionally betray us?” Sci asked, and no one had an answer.

“As long as he isn’t alone we’ll be fine. Same goes for Blue as well.” Killer said and the two nodded silently. 

Before any of them could make another move, Classic started moving in his bed. 

“Dark Sanses hide!” Dust cried out and the four skeletons were nowhere to be seen in a matter of seconds. 

“It’s terrifying that they can hide like that so quickly, as expected of serials killers.” The king said, a slight terror in his voice as he said the last two words. 

Classic opened his eyes and looked at everyone, but he started crying when he saw Papyrus. 

“Papyrus!” He cried out, trying to get out of bed, but the teller brother put him back to bed and gave him a long and large hug. 

“Good to have you awake Classic.” Geno said as he approached the bed, with Sci and Blue. 

“What happened to you Blue?” Classic asked.

“The anti-void. Ink also sucks.” And Classic burst out laughing, occasionally clutching his bones in pain as he nearly snorted. 

“You got that right, I assume he kidnapped you instead of the Dark Sanses and, what are you three doing here?” Classic asked, finally getting the bigger picture. 

“Truce.” Geno said and the Dark Sanses came out from their hiding spots. 

“We want Ink dead.” Killer said and Sans, rightfully so, screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we will be taking a small break from our glorious skeleton pals and visiting some other skeleton pals!
> 
> Then we're getting into Endgame, or rather Infinity War equivalent.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has a plan.

Nightmare was crying as he hugged two of his boys. Normally he would refrain from showing large amounts of emotions, but when his boys were involved he left his reputation out to die. He was so happy to see them, to hug them, and be with them again.

“I-I was so worried.” Fresh sobbed as he clung onto Nightmare. 

“I was too Fresh. But I’m here now, it’s ok.” Nightmare said, giving Fresh small pats on the back as the group of skeletons sat there.

“I oh so do hate to break this up, but while everyone else is trying to depower Ink, you guys need to help Dream. I don’t know how the poor boy is still alive after what Ink’s put him through.” Maxie said and Nightmare stiffened, remembering what he saw when he left the basement, followed by guilt at what he did to Classic.

“How do we help him? What even happened to him?” Cross asked, looking at the anti-void before burying his face in Nightmare’s jacket. 

“Ink ate most of his soul apple.” Maxie said and everyone screamed, Nightmare most of all. 

“How is Dream still alive?! W-why did Ink...” Nightmare said as he began to hyperventilate. 

“He wanted someone he could do evil things with.” Maxie explained and Nightmare went silent. 

“H-how do we fix this?” Nightmare asked, “Why can’t you fix this?” He demanded, hugging his boys tighter. 

“I have no flippin’ idea and I can’t directly interact with any of you besides my voice in the anti-void, though it may be possible to bring you into our realm, that would serve no purpose as nothing that can help Dream is there.” Maxie explained. 

“Fine. So how do we replace a golden apple of positivity?!” Nightmare cried out and Maxie got an idea. 

“Time-travel!” 

“No.” Nightmare protested.

“How else can we get an apple, the rest were destroyed when a certain someone ate one too many dark apples.” Maxie said and Nightmare fumed. 

“Don’t bring that into this. It was either that or be slaughtered by the villagers.” Nightmare defended and Maxie appeared to shrug. 

“I don’t care. Do you guys have any idea on how to do this? I can’t open a portal to the past, I don’t know how and it would take too long to learn, you’d all turn into glitches.” Maxie said.

“We can try my library.” Nightmare offered and Fresh and Cross were surprised. 

“I literally remembered I had it just now. I think Ink might have used it to keep some secret information he forgot about, as I recall there was some stuff I could have and would gave used to utterly destroy the Star Sanses bac in the day.” He chuckled and Maxie was all for it. 

“Let’s go.” Maxie said, opening a portal to their hideout. 

The hideout wasn’t in shambles. A shock to Nightmare, since multiple Sanses were here, four of which were his boys. 

“Where is this library?” Cross asked and Nightmare went off to his office. 

The office was in shambles, papers scattered and coffee liners littering the ground. Nightmare breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that his office was in normal condition. 

Nightmare dove into a pile of papers, nearly drowning in the unfinished paperwork. After a few minutes, his hand emerged with a rusty key and a resounding huzzah.

“Now to the bookcase, I think this is the right one.” Nightmare said as he removed books from the shelf and revealed a small keyhole. 

He turned the key inside the lock and a door opened up and lead to a dark and dusty staircase. With a snap of his corrupted fingers torches lit up and their flames crackled as the seconds ticked by. 

“Wow.” Fresh said as he looked at the abyss below. “We’re learning new things about this place everyday.” He said, and his two partners laughed. 

“Least we won’t find a torture room, I hope.” Nightmare said as he grabbed Cross and Fresh’s hands with a tentacle and lead them down the dark tunnel. 

It was eerily quiet as they went further into the blackness. None of them were scared, maybe except Fresh, Nightmare was more often than not the scariest thing in the room, probably in the universe whenever he was there. However, now that the truth about Ink has been revealed, Nightmare was bumped down to the number two spot. 

It was a few minutes, maybe ten or so, until they arrived at a large library. Cobwebs and dust littered the cream colored wooden floor and pastel yellow wall. 

“Yeesh.” Cross said as Fresh’s eyes sparkled. 

“So pretty!” Fresh said, his voice a mere whisper as Nightmare stood dumbfounded at the library.

“I swear it matched the rest of the castle. I swear it.” Nightmare said as he charged forward.

“Let’s just see if there’s something here and get out.” Nightmare said as he walked up to a screen and tapped it. 

The screen lit up with a light pink and dinging bells. Fresh smiled as he heard the sound. Nightmare cringed as he typed in his search. 

“So how’s this work?” Cross asked and Nightmare turned to him. 

“It’s a search engine Cross.” And the white clad skeleton deflated a bit as Fresh snickered. 

With a beep the screen gave him a long serial number and directions to what they were looking for. There was only one thing related to time travel in the whole library other than a RESET, which Nightmare wanted nothing to do with. The three skeletons walked through what would have been Dream’s dream library in silence, until they came across a very old and thin scroll tucked high up in a corner. 

“And done!” Nightmare announced when he got the scroll down from its hiding spot with a tentacle. 

When he opened it, after one look he threw it to the ground and let out a slew of swears. 

“It just lets you see the past! You can’t enter it!” He cried out as he fell to the ground with a thud. 

“We can talk to Maxie, maybe she can work something out. There’s still hope-” Cross said but was cut off my a deathly glare. 

“If she could so something she would have gotten Dream a new soul already! She would have depowered Ink and saved us all!” Nightmare screamed, the room turning a dark purple in an instant. 

“There’s still hope, please Night-” Cross begged, staking a step closer to the shaking guardian of negativity. 

“I can work with that!” Maxie said as her voice radiated through the library. 

“How?” Nightmare spat, if looks could kill, Maxie would be a bloody corpse on the floor.

“I can open a portal on the same spot you open the viewing portal and maybe they would combine or something? I can’t open a portal to the past, only one to take you somewhere else or to view the past, but if one of the portals isn’t my own creation, then maybe it would work.” She suggested, mostly trying to calm Nightmare down. 

“Well then, how about we try it right here and now? Just to see if your half baked half-ass logic is going to work.” Nightmare said and a portal to the anti-void opened up and the three walked inside, Fresh picking up the scroll. Nightmare read out the instructions and opened the portal to Dreamtale. 

The portal was a bright lilac, bits of magical sparks flying off as they look at the large tree inside the large circle. Roots were twisted and intertwining, the leaves dark and healthy as they were blown in a soft breeze. The grass was a lighter color, illuminated by the bright sun and dusted with the shade of the tree. All above, a small skeleton with a purple shirt, golden trim, and a golden crown with a moon carved out in the center. His pants were black and his boots a very dark brown. The past Nightmare was reading a book, his gaze blank and uninterested while he flipped each page. 

“That’s what you looked like before?” Cross said, looking at the past version of his father figure and how he looks now. 

“Yeah. Maxie, do your thing.” Nightmare said and a bright flash of white light erupted from the portal, and it showed a forest. 

Nightmare reached a hand out and walked through the portal, breathing in the fresh and minty air that triggered a fresh wave of nostalgia. The fun times he had with Dream, the abuse, and his transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the day, I had a hard time writing this (damn you writer's block) and I wanted to have Nightmare get to the past in this chapter.
> 
> We'll also be visiting a duo, as they try to cover for a friend, and realize a plot hole.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Beatrice have a chat. 
> 
> Also only Beatrice talks shit about Jana, got it?

Zack was standing in front of his superior’s door. They had gotten back from the rescue and she wanted to meet with him personally. His eyes were wet from Maxie’s betrayal, and he didn’t hear him welcomed into the room as he thought of the small girl. 

“I know you’re upset about Maxie. But we need to focus. They now have access to a lot of information about our practices, emergency codes, and training methods. So we need to discuss what to do, you were close to her so I thought it would be best to talk to you about what she may talk about and prioritize. I will also be talking to Beatrice about what she thinks.” She said, looking at him with a venomous glare. 

“She was very young when she got involved, around ten. It’s been five years, and I still don’t know what she would tell them first. They’d probably ask for specific information based on their own goals and Ink’s own actions.” Zack said, taking in a deep breath. 

“I know. You and Beatrice knew her best, though, in light of recent events that clearly says little.” His supervisor said and Zack gave a small nod.

Just then, a man birth through the door huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath.

“You have the seconds to explain what the fuck you’re doing interrupting a private meeting here soldier.” Zack’s supervisor threatened and he spoke in cluttered words.

“Nightmare, free, Dream, saved, maybe…” he panted but they got the message.

“Thank you. When you regain your composure please tells us the full message.” She said as he walked out of the room, stumbling and swaying as if he were drunk.

“Nightmare is free and Dream could possible be saved. Interesting these events occurred so close together. Isn’t it?” She said, looking at the window she had for a wall behind her.

“You’re not suggesting that…” Zack said and his superior nodded.

“Maxie is a spy. An eager one, but this is still a theory. I want you and Beatrice to investigate this matter, after I speak with her of course.” She said and Zack thanked her as he walked out. 

When Zack got back to his room, he fell on his bed, and thought about everything. Did Maxie really pretend to betray them? Is she the one who is helping Nightmare? Is this all a coincidence? Zack has no answer. He must have sat there for hours because when Beatrice came through the door, she had to smack him back to reality.

“Boss talked to me and when they guy gets his act together we’ll be sent out. You ok Zack?” Beatrice asked and Zack mumbled an incoherent response.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Our basically a little sister betrayed us and may be a spy but we have no idea what do you think.’ Am I wrong?” Beatrice asked, making Zack sit up.

“You were spot on.” Zack said as he tried to flop on his bed again, but Beatrice was stubborn. 

“You need to get ready to fight. If Maxie is a spy, then, well I don’t know.” Beatrice said, sighing and holding her head in her hands. 

They don’t know how much time passed before someone came in the room and told them to come to their superior’s office. The walk was cold and cruel, whispers and murmurs circling them with every step they took. When they walked into their boss’s office she showed no emotion in her eyes as she stared them down. 

“You will be sent to investigate whether Maxie is indeed a spy or not. While you’re there, I want you to investigate and try and get any information as to how Ink plans to achieve his goals. Sabotage of almost any kind is also acceptable.” She said as her stoic face grew sinister. 

“Yes ma'am!” They said in unison as they were excused from her office. 

“She didn’t even tell us what the guy said.” Beatrice said as she walked down the long corridor. 

“At least she has the info to make a decision. The last commander was either so oblivious that the basics were like rocket science, or read too deeply into things that we almost lost the war. I’m glad we have someone who actually thinks and knows when shit is shit.” Zack said and Beatrice smirked. 

“Language. That’s her shtick.” She scolded and they had a laugh. 

“I know. But what the boss doesn't know won’t kill her. And besides, I can’t get in trouble for swearing when she unleashes a hurricane whenever we get into a fight.” Zack countered and Beatrice rolled her eyes. 

After getting their gear together, the duo went out into the dark void in search of their targets. New recruits often thought that the realm of the creators was in the void, but it was actually in between the save screen and the void. The best part about the explanation was that people were told that the save screen is between the universes and void, somewhere only Geno and the 8th fallen humans could go. But since it did count as a place outside the creator realm, they couldn’t go or talk to them there. Those were reserved for their realm and the anti-void respectively. 

Just looking at their home, any creator would look for a colorful world to distract themselves with, and now their world is split down the middle with war and violence. Not expected from a dark abyss on par with most Sans’ mental states. 

“What do you think we’re going to find?” Beatrice asked, and Zack donned a wicked grin. 

“I’d bet 20g that we’re gonna see some cannibalism and demonic sacrifice.” Beatrice laughed at the notion. 

“Who do you think would be involved in such acts?” She asked, readying a punch in case her sister was mentioned. 

“I know this is a violation of the most ancient laws of family, but Jana would be sacrificing her meal to Ink before devouring the corpse of her fallen soldier.” And he was met with a swift punch in the face. 

“Only I talk shit about my sister.” Beatrice said and Zack gasped in pretend shock. 

“You only an hour ago scolded me for swearing and now you say the exact same word! Shameful!” And they laughed as they continued to look out for any sign of their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I abide by the same laws as Beatrice. And as does Jana as you'll see later on.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Alt, Blue has a confession, and Sci does as well.

Classic was panicking. People he had literally tried to kill and vise versa were in his universe, and no one seemed to be in danger or hurt in any way. If he had even a touch more energy he would have blasted all the Dark Sanses to oblivion by now, but when he saw Blue, Sci, and Geno, his jaw only dropped more. 

“What is going on here? Why are people who have tried to kill us here?” Classic asked and Blue bounced up, Classic only now realizing the short skeleton was very not ok. 

“Ink is an asshole-” Blue said but was rudely interrupted. 

“You just cursed...” Classic said, his shattered worldview now a fine powder.

”-with mind control powers who tortured Error and trying to RESET the multiverse so he can have infinite power and I only have partial immunity since I was left in the anti-void by the first people who tortured Error who are apparently having a civil war.” Blue summarized. “That explains the glitching and we do have a plan! Also since you are the original you and any alternate timelines that exist also have immunity, along with glitches but Ink got his hands on Error’s code but as long as he is not alone, he won’t be forced to betray us!” Blue finished and Classic somewhat understood. 

“Blue, calm down. Sans just woke up, and it’s near the end of the day, so we can explain everything in detail later.” Undyne said as she stood by Classic. 

“T-thanks Undyne.” Classic said, and Papyrus walked up to him. 

“Brother, what do you remember? Just the big things like locations and any identifiers?” Classic thought and gave a quick response. 

“It was a dark basement. Chains on the wall, and a large staircase leading to the floor on top. Until I was kidnapped, a week or so ago I’m not quite sure, I had never been there.” Classic said and he got very weird looks. 

“It’s been less than a day since you went missing Sans.” Undyne said, and Geno had a simple answer. 

“This AU, where Classic was held, seems to move at a faster rate than most of the universes, similar to the Doodlesphere, another one of Ink’s personal universes.” Though he remembered that the other originals don’t know what the Doodlesphere is. “The Doodlesphere is where Ink generally lives and anyone can access any AU.” And everyone who didn’t know nodded in understanding. 

“Guys?” Sci asked, and every Sans in the room froze in sheer and utter terror. “I may or may not have called Alt in.” And they, except Classic, face palmed. 

“Who’s Alt?” And Sci was ready with his explanation.

“Alternate multiverses exist. Predictable, and an unrelated project got turned into the plan to defeat this multiverse’s Ink.” Sci said and a small skeleton, around two feet tall sped past him. 

“HI!” He said, he looked like Ink. But he was around a foot shorter and had long baggy brown pants that covered his feet, and a large rainbow sweater along with the signature brown scarf. His eyelights were also two light pink splotches, shifting and changing with time, and he had the same ink mark on his right cheek. 

“This is your boyfriend?” Killer said and Sci screamed. 

“NO! We’re just-” But he was interrupted. 

“Trying to get him to confess his feelings to me.” Alt beamed as he looked at everyone and gasped when he saw Classic’s bandages. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t think about how this world’s me hurt you! I-I r-really am an idiot! I shouldn’t have run out like that!” Alt said as he began to cry, collapsing to the ground with a thud, his eye lights going out. “T-those i-injuries, i-it hurt s-so m-much...” he mumbled as Sci picked him up and held him. 

“We dealt with a pure evil Nightmare. What Classic went through, his multiverse’s Nightmare put him through. And yes, he does have the mind control power, but he is terrible at using it, one of those migraines at most on a good day to an alternate Sans.” Sci explained as he shushed and bounced the small Ink as if he were a small toddler. 

“Forget boyfriend. You’re his dad.” Flowey giggled and was almost reduced to compost with a small bone straight from Sci. 

“Poor thing.” Asgore said as he saw Alt drift off to sleep.

“He normally cries a lot, a few times a day. He’s been doing better, crying at least once a day but not as often and with. I’m just doing my best when I can’t visit him every single day.” Sci said as he rubbed the back of Alt’s skull as the small skeleton cuddled into him. 

“Guess he was out through a lot huh?” Horror said, and asked a question he knew he’d regret. “What about that’s world’s us? We haven’t asked you much about this other multiverse.” Sci sighed as he looked at Alt’s face.

“You guys never came back from insanity.” And silence rang. “He was hurt mostly by that world’s Nightmare, I saw some footage while I had to break him out, it made me sick.” Sci said as he patted Alt’s head softly, causing the smaller to purr slightly in his sleep. 

“I can’t believe he’s an alternate Ink.” Killer said, looking at him. 

“I couldn’t believe it either. He’s so cute!” Sci beamed as he adjusted Alt’s scarf, though he got many looks from his friends. 

“Is it moral to date an alternate version of yourself?” Alphys pondered, and Blue took offense to that. 

“I’m dating an alternate me!” He slapped his hands over his mouth as all the Sanses gave him very determined looks. 

“WHO?!” They all screamed, getting close to his face as Classic snickered with glee. 

“I’m not telling.” Blue huffed as he turned away. 

“Please Blue? We all want to know. Some of these bets go up to 200g.” Classic said as he leaned towards Blue, stopped by the railing of the bed. 

“Let me guess. Underfell!Sans, is it Red?” Horror asked and Blue instantly blushed the most vibrant cyan any of them had seen. 

“You mentioned him when we were cooking.” Horror explained and Blue smacked him hard on the head. 

“No wonder you’re a Dark Sans. That was an emotional moment and you use it to win a bet.” Blue said, still blushing. 

“Ha! Swapfell owed me 250g!” Classic exclaimed and everyone looked at him like he was mad. 

“I said some. Not all, also Red may or may not keep a very unprotected diary.” Classic said winking. 

“Wow. I would never expect that of you brother.” Papyrus said, giving Classic a weird look. 

“I don’t hold back, and I don’t need to worry about RESETs. On the latter factor alone I feel so much more free and relaxed, like I can do things for a change.” Classic said and Alt stirred. 

“W-what happened?” He said and Sci put him on the ground, Alt stood for about five seconds before falling on his butt with a thud. 

“Sorry Sci. Anyway, how’s the enhancer going?” And everyone that didn’t already know, shot a deathly glare at the scientist. Though Flowey merely cackled evilly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that next we're going to see Nightmare and his crew, then Zack and Beatrice, the these idiots until the end of time or they all get together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh enter the AU. And a bit of information is revealed.

As Nightmare stood in the forest, he was in awe at its beauty. How had he never noticed how absolutely amazing his AU was. When Cross and Fresh entered the AU with him, they were just as stunned. 

“Wow.” Fresh said as he looked at the bright green leaves, the blue sky, and the minty smell of the air. 

“Yeah. This was where I was born.” Nightmare said as he looked stared in awe. 

“You know, you never talked about your parents.” Cross said as he ran his hand on the dark brown, smooth, and healthy bark of the trees. 

“I don’t really have parents. Though if you spin it a certain way I do have a mom.” Nightmare said, but a laugh interrupted his train of thought. 

“Brother wait up!” A young voice cried out, they sounded about six years old. 

“Slow poke.” Another voice called out, sounding to be around the same age.

The three skeletons looked out at the large field before them, and saw a large tree on a hill, with two young skeletons playing what looked like tag. One had a small crown which was just a gold band, and a teal shirt with bright blue pants. The other one had a purple shirt and black pants. He had a gold crown with a crescent moon carved out of the front. Both kids were barefoot and the darker clothed one had a pretty respectable lead over the other. 

“Is that you and Dream?” Cross asked and Nightmare nodded. 

“Wow. You guys look so small and cute.” Fresh said as he looked at the now bragging young Nightmare as he stood barely a centimeter over his defeated brother. 

“Yeah. Luckily no photographic evidence from this time period exists so I can keep my dignity and pride.” Nightmare said, looking mournfully at his past self. 

“So where is your mom?” Cross asked and Nightmare pointed to the tree. 

“That. It’s a magic tree that created both my brother and I.” Nightmare said and his boys gave him a very strange look. 

“Ink’s made weirder.” Nightmare said and the two had nothing to say to the remark. 

“So how do we get them away from the tree?” Cross asked and Nightmare laughed. 

“There was literally no point, in our entire lives, that someone was not at the tree. I was on duty most of the time when the village came up, besides that we were on shifts.” Nightmare explained and had one more bit of info for his two boys. “Before then Dream was on duty more often, while I went hunting. And more often than not, I came home to Dream cleaning up a body.” And the two boys gasped. 

“Dream has LV?!” Cross exclaimed and Nightmare nodded. 

“Before I became corrupted Dream had more LV than I. He wasn’t the most merciful, being a little too attached our mom.” Nightmare explained as the two brothers parted ways, the younger Nightmare picking up a bow and arrow that Dream summoned. 

“So I guess we need to distract Dream long enough to where one of us can grab one of the golden apples?” Cross said and Nightmare nodded. 

“It has to be one of you. If I touch them, it’ll just turn black and kill the tree.” Nightmare said as he looked at Cross, realizing what he said. 

“You killed your mom?” Fresh said, looking to be on the verge of tears. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Nightmare said, petting Fresh with a tentacle. 

“So how are we going to distract Dream? And how do we keep the past you from the tree?” Cross asked, and Fresh had an idea.

“Nightmare can distract his past self, ‘cause I don’t think Dream will take too kindly to seeing Nightmare.” Fresh said, “Cross can distract Dream, and I can pick the apple.” he continued and everyone seemed to agree with the plan.

“And since Fresh can’t fight well you might have to immobilize Dream, maybe use your hack. His combat abilities haven’t actually improved much from when we were this age, and you haven’t beat him without it.” Nightmare told Cross and Cross sighed.

“I don’t wanna. It’s creepy and weird, and since Ink can control people, and I can as well, and have, that makes me as bad as him.” Cross whined and Nightmare shook his head. 

“Dream won’t remember anything, and you’ll be doing it to save the multiverse from Ink. I believe history will be ok with this, and even if they aren’t, this is right up our alley.” Nightmare coaxed and Cross was won over. 

Nightmare sped off down his old hunting trail, desperate to try and keep his past self busy. If he remembered correctly, there was a very weird hunting trip where he never found a shadowy monster, maybe that monster was himself. Weirdly poetic. 

Dream stood with his back to the tree, circling the tree with a hawk’s view. Cross decided to teleport to the top of the tree to get the jump on the guardian. However, he had to abort when he saw a large portal open up and a short skeleton walk out. 

Fresh was silent as he saw Ink walk out of a portal and instantly be attacked by Dream without hesitation. The battle went on for a while, Dream nearly striking fatal blows multiple times. But Ink was swift and smooth, like water flowing quietly in a river. 

“I merely wish to talk. I do not want an apple from the tree.” Ink said and Dream placed an arrow to Ink’s neck, growling. 

“Why should I trust you?” Dream hissed as he looked Ink dead in the eye. 

Ink smirked as Dream’s arm fell to his side and Ink grabbed his chin. He seemed to inspect the guardian. While the two were distracted, Fresh teleported to a branch and grabbed a shiny apple. He saw his reflection in the sweet smelling fruit. Cross teleported up to Fresh and grabbed him before he teleported back to the forest. 

By the time they were back under the cover of the forest, Ink walked up to the tree. “Did you hear something?” Ink asked Dream, who had blank sockets and shook his head. 

“Ok.” Ink said as he walked off with Dream in tow. 

“Oh dear.” Cross said as he and Fresh walked deeper into the forest, not wanting to get anywhere near Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get caught up with Zack, Beatrice, and what the heck Maxie is doing while Nightmare and crew get the apple. Time works differently in the creator realm so she can get away with a lot more than if time moved normally between the other universes and the creator realm.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie, Zack, and Beatrice hatch a plan.

As time lagged on, Zack and Beatrice wandered through their realm. Boredom seering their souls as they looked at the endless black abyss that surrounded them. 

“When do you think we’ll see anything?” Zack asked and Beatrice sighed. 

“What are you two doing here?” A young chirpy voice screeched.

“Maxie!” They screamed as they saw her. 

“What are you doing here?” Maxie asked as she was buried in a bear hug. 

“Looking for you! What happened?” Zack asked as he cupped her face and inspected her for injuries.

“Waiting. I just need to hear from a trio of idiots.” Maxie said, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Don’t insult my sister Maxie. You know the rules.” Beatrice told her friend and Maxie giggled. 

“I wasn’t talking about Jana. I was talking about Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh. We’re gonna save Dream!” Maxie cried out, before covering her mouth and jumping back. 

“How do I know it’s really you guys?” She demanded, fear shining in her eyes. 

“We can call the boss right now if you want.” Zack said and Maxie nodded meekly. 

Zack dialed her phone number and her voice boomed, it wasn’t even on speaker mode. 

“WHAT IS IT SOLDIER?!” She screamed and Zack flinched. 

“We found Maxie. She’s working with Nightmare, Cross, and Fresh to save Dream from Ink.” Zack said, Beatrice wary of the electronic device in her friend’s hand. 

“THANK YOU SOLDIER. I LOOK FORWARD TO A FULL AND DETAILED REPORT. IS MAXIE WITH YOU?” She asked and Zack confirmed. “HELLO MAXIE DEAR, YOU RECKLESS BITCH HOW COULD YOU LAUNCH A SCHEME LIKE THIS WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION?” She screamed, and Maxie stuttered her response. 

“I merely took advantage of a good opportunity.” She said and it seemed to please the boss. 

“I WILL CALL YOU SOON ZACK. BE ON GUARD.” She said as the call ended. 

“Just as scary as ever I see.” Maxie commented. 

“Yeah. How did you get away from Jana and Jack?” Zack asked.

“I took a nap. And just left the anti-void.” Maxie said, smiling. “They really value naps for some reason.” Beatrice laughed. 

“Sounds like Jana. She’s as lazy as Sans, if not more so.” Beatrice said, before adding, “When she wants to be.”

“That’s true. She really went nuts on you.” Maxie joked as she shed a small tear. 

“Maxie, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Beatrice said, getting on her eye level. 

“I don’t. But I’m making it up as I go.” Maxie said, her determination shining through. 

“Just be careful, we don’t want to lose you.” Beatrice said, and Maxie had an idea. 

“Can you help me buy some time? I have a small plan!” Maxie said as she whispered her plan to her friends. 

“Risky and reckless. Something you’d get cursed out by the bodd for, and maybe given latrine duty.” Zack commented.

“Zack’s right, you realize that one slip up will doom your plan and our dignity?” Beatrice said. 

“What dignity?” Maxie beamed as she held her hands on her hips. 

“You got us there.” Beatrice said and the three friends snickered maniacally. 

Jack was looking at what was going on around him. Fires were raging and the smell of kerosene burning his eyes and nose. 

“Jana! What the fuck happened?!” Jack screamed and Jana ran up to him in a panic. 

“I don’t know. Things just started exploding and burning out of nowhere Maxie’s helping with putting out the fires but they’re growing too big.” Jana explained, slurring her speech as she began to hyperventilate.

“Hey! Hey! Things could be a lot worse-” Jack started but regretted his decision immediately as he heard a large boom in the distance. 

Howls of wind blew with a fury as smoke was twisted like a Tim Burton sketch. Gunpowder flakes reached Jack as he looked at all the destruction. 

“Take that Jackass-Jana!” A feminine voice called out, and hatred boiled in Jana’s soul as she saw her sister dangling out of a helicopter. 

“Where’d the fuck you get a helicopter from?!” Jana cried out, jaw dropped. 

“Like I’d tell you! These things are awesome, and only the good guys deserve awesome shit!” Beatrice said as her sister growled. “Beautiful. Such rage and hate, such a wonderful sight to wash upon my dear ‘ole sister’s face.” Beatrice mused, her face a crude and cocky smile. 

“I hate you ‘Tricy! You will pay for this!” Jana screamed as she prepared to jump onto the ladder her sister was hanging onto. 

“Nice try sis. But I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Beatrice said as she was flown off into the dark abyss that was the creator realm. Jack had to catch Jana to keep her from jumping off the ledge they were standing on.

“They’ll pay. Don’t worry.” Jack said as he looked at the now crying Jana. 

“P-promise…?” She asked and Jack nodded as he gave her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is our main skele-gang.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci has to explain, and the Dark Sanses like to ship. They are shippers.

“Sci dear? Care to explain?” Undyne said, smiling a threatening smile. 

“Unrelated plan was turned into a plan to defeat Ink. It was a plan to rid Ink of his power, but not our Ink. I wanted to enhance his power so he could bring balance to the multiverse, he sucks at using his power and refuses to train.” Sci explained and Alt interrupted. 

“And only if he rids me of my power! I hate it!” Alt screamed as he was put down. 

“Alright Sci. You get off this time, but you need to tell us everything.” Asgore said as he looked at Classic. 

“Sans, what do you know about the multiverse? I trust you more than any other ‘you’ in this room.” he said and Classic sighed. 

“I can write hundreds of books on the politics of this place.” He said, flopping down on the hospital bed. 

“I see. Sci, how long until this enhancer is done, and how quickly can you get rid of it?” Asgore said and Sci beamed with undeserved confidence. 

“Now.” He said and everyone sighed with relief. 

“Alt? Do you agree with Sci?” the king asked, and Alt nodded. 

“Do it now. We do not need that in our multiverse. Our Ink will most likely get his hands on it and we’ll be in trouble.” Asgore ordered and the group of Sanses bolted off through a portal Error made. It leads to Classic’s personal lab. 

“Y-you have a-a lab?” Alphys said, and Sans nodded his head. 

“It was a spare room that I repurposed for some science stuff a while ago.” He said, a tad embarrassed. 

“Alright. Where’s Flowey?” Papyrus asked, and everyone froze.

Alt was sitting on a chair, brought from the hideout, and was waiting for a small injection of the enhancer. 

“You sure about this Alt?” Killer asked and Alt nodded, his clothes flopping whenever he kicked his feet up on anticipation. 

“I’ll be one step closer to losing my curse forever.” Alt said and Killer looked at Sci, who gave him a look, he clearly had tried to talk Alt into keeping it, but failed. Killer could guess why, he wouldn’t want that power either. 

“It’s going to hurt a lot. I have a piece of plastic for you to bite down on, but please refrain from screaming, we don’t need all of Snowdin knowing you’re here.” Sci said as he looked at the syringe. 

“Just do it.” Alt said bracing himself for what was to come. 

Sci rolled up Alt’s sleeve, revealing the thin and scarred bone underneath, it had clearly been treated several times, but it was nearly impossible to see the bone under the scars. He gave Alt the shot and he nearly screamed everyone saw red lines crawl over his body. 

Sci gave Alt a side hug and shushed him, trying to keep him quiet. Sci knew how loud he could scream. Alt began to cry as he grabbed into Sci’s clothing and bunched it up in his small hands, whimpering as the lines spread throughout his body. 

“Is he ok?” Killer asked, everyone else was quiet, scared to comment on the situation. 

“Yeah. The enhancer has some DT in it, far too little to hurt him, but enough to make it hurt.” Sci explained and Alt finally stopped whimpering as the lines faded. “You ok Alt?” Sci asked and the small skeleton nodded. 

“Do you wanna test it out? Or is that too much?” Sci asked.

“No. Don’t wanna.” Alt mumbled as he looked around the room. 

“Ok.” Sci said, kissing him on the forehead before he knew what he was doing. 

Everyone gasped and looked at Sci, smiling a shipper’s smile. Sci blushed the brightest blue before he began to protest his blatant lovey-dovey action. 

“Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush! Sci’s got a crush!” They chanted and Sci blushed even harder. 

“I knew you loved me.” Alt teased as he tried to kiss Sci, but Sci had the high ground, as he was much taller. 

“Leave me alone.” Sci grumbled as he waited for the babies in the room to calm down so they could get open a portal to the lab and plan out how they’re going to make the anti-mind control chemical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to the plan and the actual fight to be separate chapters from this, unlike how I planned this, so it will take a but longer to write. But in the meantime we will see how our trio of skeletons is doing in the past, and what they will be doing when they rescue Dream.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare talks with his past self. And Dream wants, but can't.

Nightmare was watching his past self wander around the woods. He was light as a feather, skipping through the woods with lightning speed. After this, Nightmare swore, he would never skip leg day. How did he ever get to be this fast? He was six for crying out loud. Luckily the elder of the two had his tentacles to help him keep up, or else he’d be left in the dust. He remembered that he thought he was slow, and thought Dream was incredibly slow. Now he realizes Dream was as fast as Nightmare is now. 

“Shesh kid. Slow down won’t you?” He muttered, but he had to keep an eye on the little guardian, he knew from many days of mischief, that he was slippery. 

The younger Nightmare who the elder would refer to as Lunar, turned to his older version’s direction. 

“Who is there?” He said as he gazed right at Nightmare, who blended into the shadows of the forest perfectly. “I won’t ask again.” Lunar threatened, aiming the bow right in between Nightmare’s sockets. 

As Nightmare shifted in the dark of the trees, he held his breath as the young child turned around and shot an arrow at a large deer behind him, killing it instantly. 

“What the heck?” He said as he looked at Lunar, he could do that? He did not remember having that skill. Was this Ink’s doing?

“It seems that I was just seeing things. Dream is going to hunt next time.” Lunar said, throwing the deer over his shoulder and running at full speed towards the tree. 

Nightmare sighed as Lunar didn’t slow down, even with a large deer carcass holding him down. 

Nightmare then remembered a small illusion spell, he wondered why he remembered that, maybe because he’s in the past and away from the Ink that controlled him. 

He sped through the trees and by some miracle managed to get ahead and managed to appear as a human. 

“Hey! Kid!” Nightmare called out, catching Lunar’s attention. 

“Who are you?!” Lunar called out, aiming his bow at him. 

“Woah! Put that down, I ain't gonna hurt you.” He said, “Just wondering what a kid like you is doing with very good game over his shoulder.” Nightmare continued. 

“It was my turn to hunt. What are you doing here?” Lunar asked and Nightmare chuckled. 

“Looking for a magical tree, rumors say it can heal anything and give unimaginable power. I say it’s baloney, but a few friends I want to see if it's actually true.” He said, the words flowing from memories that were flowing back. 

“I will guard my mother with my life. Should your friends or you try anything, my brother and I will not hesitate to kill you.” Lunar threatened, and Nightmare spotted Cross and Fresh behind him. 

“Ok kid. Can I at least see it? I promise not to touch it, but are the rumors true?” Nightmare pushed, curious to how his younger self would respond. 

“They will kill you.” Lunar spat, and they got out of the forest. 

“Alright. And since I see no corpses, I’ll assume my friends are still in the woods.” Nightmare said and Lunar had one more question. 

“What’s your name?” And Nightmare had a simple response. 

“One day you will know.” And the elder version vanished into the forest. 

Lunar had a puzzled look on his face, though he shrugged and walked up to the tree. 

Nightmare collapsed to the ground when he was far enough away. He was sweating and panting as he got onto his knees. Cross and Fresh soon met him. 

“We got it Night. You ok?” Cross asked and Nightmare shook his head. 

“I-I...” He said, breathing hysterically. 

Fresh hugged Nightmare and gave him pats on the back as he held his now sobbing father figure. 

“It’s ok Nighty. You’ll be ok.” Fresh reassured. Cross joined in as they were teleported to the anti-void. 

“Hello boys~!” Maxie said as her voice echoed through the white void. “Dream will be here soon, I just need to get Jack and Jana to distract Ink, and then we will be another step closer to winning this war! I’m so excited!” She exclaimed, the trio assumed she was jumping up and down. 

“Who are Jana and Jack?” Fresh asked. 

“Leaders of the evil voices. They gave Ink the idea to restart the multiverse, though Ink doesn’t know it, they just whispered it to him.” She explained, and everyone gulped. 

“Dream’s alone! Now’s our chance!” Maxie said as a portal opened up and a very beaten and bruised Dream fell through and hit the floor with a thud. 

“N-Nightmare…?” Dream sniffed as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Hey Dream. I’m here, and I’m not going to hurt you.” Nightmare said as he walked up to his brother. 

“I-I’m sorry. I should be saying that, I don’t feel sorry, Ink made me so I can’t anymore! I want to feel sorry, but I can’t!” Dream wailed as he grabbed onto Nightmare. 

“We have a golden apple. Do you want to eat it? Maybe it can give you your guilt back?” Nightmare offered, and Dream’s eye sparkled. 

“How?” 

“Mysterious voices and time travel.” Nightmare said as he noticed Dream was looking at his socket. 

“Were you crying?” Dream asks and Nightmare nodded. 

“We were cute when we were six.” And Cross said something else. 

“Ink’s been involved with you since then.” Dream shuddered, not wanting to think about the complications. 

Cross handed Dream the sparkling fruit, after yanking it out of Fresh’s hands. The poor guy was clearly fighting the temptation to eat it.

Dream devoured the apple in seconds. His whole body glowing, a bright blinding yellow as light magical sparks flew off his body. Nightmare hissed at the surge of positivity, the goop bubbling as he stepped away from his counterpart. Dream eventually stopped glowing and stood tall, he was a couple inches taller, and his wounds were all healed. 

“Nightmare!” Dream screamed as he barreled into his brother, “I’m so sorry! I know there’s no excuse, but please don’t be mad at me!” Dream begged and Nightmare sighed. 

“I forgave you the moment I woke up.” Nightmare said as he hugged his brother, tears falling from both of the brothers. 

Cross and Fresh may still be pissed at Dream, but they were happy they would have an ally with influence, maybe enough to turn the multiverse against Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can think about the implications but that is the last time they will be referenced. 
> 
> Now, what did Maxie do to get Jana and Jack to distract Ink, at what cost?


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie helps in the wake of the attack.

Maxie left her room in a hurry and went to check on the people she planned to betray in the next few days. She saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to help people out and fix things. She had been around when Zack and Beatrice had attacked, but she had remained to be seen during the attack. 

When she was her two soon-to-be-though-they-still-kinda-were enemies in the hallway, she called out to them. 

“You guys alright?” And they each gave a wordless nod. “I doubt that response is genuine but I’ll accept it for now. Is there anything I can do to help?” And mess up later Maxie asked, getting close to Jack’s face. 

“You can clean up the art room. The hazmat suits are in the closet to your right down the hall.” Jack said, and Beatrice smiled weakly. 

“When you’re done I want to talk to you.” And Maxie nodded as she went off to find the suits. 

The thought that hazmat suits were required for cleaning the art room was concerning. But they were creators and had a lot to do with some of Ink’s personality traits, directly or indirectly, so it was expected. The smallest suit was baggy, the small girl nearly drowned as she struggled to put it on. A passerby had mercy upon her soul and helped her in slipping the protective suit on. 

“Thanks.” She said, smiling at the stranger. 

“No prob kid. Good luck with the art room.” They said as they walked away and Maxie trudged off to the art room. 

Destruction was rampant, it smoke and rubble, it made Maxie sick. She hoped she could end this war soon, she hated what the attack left in its wake. 

“Good luck kiddo!” Another person called out, they were carrying a stretcher, running as fast as they could. 

Many people were wishing Maxie luck. Was it that obvious she was heading to the art room? How bad was it? Maxie’s fear grew with every step and wish for luck. When she saw the door, the corner was melted and a weird glow was emitting from behind the door. With a gulp, she opened the door. 

People were running around with papers and pencils, tablets shined as bright as the sun, and cackles rang through the large room. Acid and radioactive waste was thrown about the room. 

“What…?” She said and everyone looked at her. 

“A cleanup kid!” Someone screamed and they looked at Maxie with a hunger in their eyes. 

Jack and Jana watched Maxie walk away. 

“You really think she’s a traitor?” Jack said and Jana nodded. 

“Her betrayal was too sudden, though I did ask, she didn’t act right. And the attack the same day, she’s reckless.” Jana explained and looked at Jack with sorrow in her eyes. “This is my fault. If I hadn’t offered we wou;dn’t have gotten attacked.” She continued, but Jack shushed her. 

“It’s ok Jana. We’re gonna be ok.” Jack said as he rubbed her back and held her close. 

“In fact, we might need to get Ink to get his plan moving. The Dark Sanses are moving quickly, if they get to the alternate multiverse we won’t be able to see them, they can actually surprise us. Curse our need for entertainment.” Jack said as he looked at everyone rushing around. 

Maxie was miserable taking care of the art room. The artists were nice, helping out and sharing ideas. But the workload was horrific, it was too much. Maxie just hoped that the attack would prompt Jack and Jana to hurry Ink’s plan along, that way she could talk to Nightmare and save Dream. Then Dream could recruit the rest of the multiverse to fight against Ink when his mind control power is removed. It was risky, but it was all she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, than usual, but we'll be seeing Ink's perspective next time! Wonder how things will go~?


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets an army

Ink was infuriated, Nightmare, Fresh and Cross were gone. That was manageable, a punishment for disobeying him and they’d be happy. But with Dream gone, and his location up in the air, Ink was actually scared. The anti-void was blocked, off he bet Dream was there but he had no way to know for sure, and with more than enough people to overwhelm him in the same AU, Ink was stumped. 

Only Dream and Error could make portals, aside from himself, and both of them were on the opposite side! They could go to the Pale AU, find him and kill him. Or the DoodleSphere, that would be even worse! His homebase would be lost forever! Ink, in a fit of anxiety, remembered his mind control powers. He had millions of AUs at his command. And, it didn’t matter what he did, no one would remember since, if the creators were right, the world would reset and the original’s memories would be erased. 

Ink was told that the Dark Sanses, or rather the Traitors as Ink called them, would be taking a detour and that it would cost them time. Maybe a few hours at most but that time was invaluable in regards to his army. Ink knew he would need to not pull any punches, but maybe using most of them as shields. If the Traitors want to preserve the multiverse as it is, they would be hesitant to kill, everyone else will probably hold the Dark Sanses back. 

Fell universes would be the main hitters and tankers, the Sanses working as bodyguards and the last line of defense. The Undynes, Asgores, and Mettaton’s were good for heavy hitters and along with the guard and other monsters. And he could even try to incorporate non-murdery AUs to throw them off their balance. Defintally Underswap, poor little Blue will be unable to kill or even hurt his poor brother, if he can resist Ink’s control. 

That would be fun, taking control of Blue and poor baby Error while they try to fight for their lives. It would be delicious. 

“Now to gather my army!” Ink declared to himself and went off to Underfell, the home of Baby-Blue’s boyfriend. 

Ink was confident as the monster’s went stiff when he passed. He wanted to get to Red and see his face while Ink took over his mind, he wondered what his last words would be. 

“INK?! What’re you doing here?” Red asked and began to tremble. 

“Gathering assistance. It seems that Blue, Geno, and Sci are traitors. They joined the Dark Sanses and have Classic.” Ink said, watching as Red shook more and more, his breathing began to shake. 

“W-what…?” Red said, eyelights getting hazy. 

“They brainwashed Blue while he was weak mentally, after the anti-void. Sci and Geno were traitors the whole time.” Ink lied, petting Red as if he were a pet. 

“B-Blue...” Red huffed as he went stiff and looked at Ink with blank and lifeless sockets. 

“Good~. Let’s go.” Ink said as he was followed to the Doodlesphere by the residents of Underfell. 

He got the Sans next to him and called the rest of the AUs in. Their Sanses his own personal servants and bodyguards while his army stood at the ready to attack whenever he pleased. This was what Ink loved, and what he did for a short while. But that grew boring, so he made a threat or two to spice things up. But when Nightmare got some alternate timelines involved and actually made a threat. 

But it was fine, Ink kept his power and status while the Dark Sanses played around. Error was no problem, he was doing his own thing and actually helping Ink. Ink never needed to control him, Error did what was convenient and he never went too far. That was until Error discovered the Pale AU and messed everything up. 

But now everything would be ok. Ink would once again rule the multiverse, unrivaled in his power.

“Now to see how the Berry-Blue will fare. But I will wait until nightfall, that way I can lure him in, maybe even Error.” Ink mused, giggling to himself. 

He opened a viewing portal to the Traitors’ hideout. He never really felt the need to spy, why even bother if they couldn’t defend against him? But he did see them sprawled about Alphys' lab in sleeping bags and ontop of eachother. A small stream of drool escaped Ink’s mouth as he looked at Blue’s sleeping form. He was so small, so cute, the same goes for every Sans but Blue was special. He was nice and naive, sure Ink pushed it and often babied him, but Blue was a special innocent creature. 

Ink didn’t like people, not in the way Blue liked Red, but he did love how they could live like him. They were so interesting and complex, almost like him, or Ink was almost like them. 

When he was sure everyone was asleep, he whispered in Blue’s ear, mimicking Swap!Papyrus' voice. 

“Blue. Come here.” And the blue skeleton was awake. 

“Papy…?” He asked, getting up and leaving the lab, following Ink’s voice to where the Riverman usually waited for people. 

“Hi~.” Ink whispered, breathing on Blue’s neck, watching Blue hold his skull and fall to his knees. 

“Get...out...Ink...” Blue demanded, realizing the charade. 

“Silly Blue~. I. Control. You. I. Own. You. You. Are. Mine.” Ink said and Blue, as his body glitched in a frenzy, broke his leg. Ink was silent. 

“Ow.” Blue hissed as he picked himself up and walked teleported back to the lab, slipping back into his sleeping bag, scared for his own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is an asshole and Blue got creative. 
> 
> PSA start  
I do not condone hurting oneself. Seek help if you hurt yourself, people will help you. No matter how long it takes, people will find you and help you, stay determined.   
PSA over


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the other multiverse

Night had fallen. Everyone was asleep in sleeping bags or laying ontop of eachother. Error was distrurbed when he was a shadow limping into the lab, but when he saw it was Blue, he relaxed. Error was always a light sleeper and didn’t sleep well more often than not. 

“You ok?” Error whispered, looking over at the now sniffling skeleton lying next to his sleeping bag. 

“Ink...” Blue said as he curled up and held his knees. 

“It’s ok Blue. He can’t hurt you.” Error said, not believing his own words. 

“Whatever you say.” Blue mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Error sighed and closed his eyes, it was going to be a day tomorrow. 

Sci couldn’t sleep, well he was asleep right now, but he was very distressed and wanted to have an insomnia problem right now. To be clearer, he wanted to be able to do an all-weeker like he used to do. But everyone insisted on him sleeping, Dust even threatened to drug him if Sci didn’t try to sleep. Though Alphys, Asgore, and Undyne were very opposed to the threat but Dust managed to stand his ground. 

His thoughts drifted to Alt. Alt was resting on Sci’s stomach, curled up like a cat. Alt’s breaths were short and rabbit-like, multiple small sniffs before a small exhale. Sci blushed as he thought of the sleeping beauty on, Sci only knew a tip of the iceberg what he went through, and now it would all be over, truly put behind him, Sci was ecstatic.

The next day, everyone was readying their weapons and doing last minute training sessions. Alt had insisted that Asgore and Undyne stay behind, Classic was in no condition to fight and though Papyrus was tough, Ink and whatever reinforcements he brought were tougher and Geno, Blue, and Sci would need as much protection as possible. They were vulnerable as they weren’t as capable in a do-or-die fight or injured. 

After much protesting, Undyne agreed after Sci said that seeing truly evil alternate timelines of Sans would hurt her sanity. 

“Then how are you sane?” Undyne asked, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m not.” Sci replied and every Sans in the room nodded. 

“If they’re insane I’m crazy too.” Classic said and everyone sighed. 

Sci rigged up the portal and prayed he wouldn’t mess things up. But when a large glowing portal opens to a dark AU. It was reminiscent of Nightmare’s AU, as it was the exact same. 

“That’s where y’all live?” Undyne said, interested by the look of the AU. 

“Yep. It’s really pretty, when this is over, we can take you on a tour, maybe even find a few new rooms.” Killer said, his hands behind his head. 

“New rooms?” Undyne asked, confused. 

“We’re still finding rooms in the castle, Nightmare just found it and moved in.” Killer explained. 

“I see.” Asgore said, “What was its purpose?”

“We theorize it was one of Ink’s old torture houses. We saw the dungeon.” Killer said as he shuddered, Error got a chill at the mention. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t a good place.” Error commented. 

“What do y-you mean by that?” Alphys asked, playing with the now recovered annoying dog. 

“I found the place when I was fresh from the anti-void and had to be taught that you don’t hold rusty knives by the metal part.” Error explained, “The anti-void messes with ya.” he continued, smiling. 

“Oh.” She said, fiddling with her glasses. 

“Can we hurry up? Ink’s probably building an army as we speak.” Sci pressed on, but was caught off guard by Alt jumping as high as he could and plopping a kiss on his cheek. 

“By Sci~!” Alt said as he walked through the portal and instantly shuddered and shivered. The rest of the Dark Sanses followed and showed similar, but downplayed reactions. 

The portal closed behind the group of five, Error, Horror, Dust, Killer, and Alt. There was a castle behind where the portal had closed, it was foreboding and ominous. Alt recoiled, trembling as he looked at the castle. 

“That’s our castle in this world?” Killer said, and Alt gave a small and fearful nod. 

“Why didn’t you want Sci here?” Horror asked. 

“Last time he was here, he hit this multiverse’s Nightmare over with a metal rod. It wouldn’t be safe.” Alt explained, and everyone’s eyes widened. 

“That’s awesome.” Horror said as the group set off to the large castle. 

“Yeah. He saved me, I was locked in this Nightmare’s room again.” Alt said, regretting his words when they left his mouth. 

“I see. How often…?” Dust asked, and Alt blushed. 

“It wasn’t like that! It was a reward or break from torture when I did what he asked! I can count the times I’ve been there on a single hand.” Alt defended, stomping his foot and pouting. 

“Alright. Just joking.” Dust said, raising his hands, “I just wanted to know how much we were going to maim him.” And everyone agreed. 

“Let’s get this party started.” Horror said as he saw the walls of the castle come into view. 

“Definitely~.” a very familiar voice said, and they saw the other Killer standing before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! And you'll have to wait a while before you see them confront the other Killer.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, Cross, Dream, and Fresh all have a chat with some people.

Dream and Nightmare hugged for what felt like a few minutes. Then, a now crying Dream pulled himself off his brother and looked at his new outfit. 

“How does that stuff not get everywhere?” Dream asked, his clothes covered in Nightmare’s black goop. 

“It’s a conscious effort. It will if I’m not thinking ‘Don’t get everywhere’ subconsciously or consciously.” Nightmare explained, sighing as he willed the goop of Dream’s clothes and it was absorbed. 

“Cool.” Dream commented, “Useful too.” He said as well and Nightmare laughed.

“It does help when you need to bring someone closer to you, but it’s a hassle to get it to do what you want sometimes. This stuff has a mind of its own.” Nightmare said and Dream laughed. 

Cross and Fresh looked at them, seeing how they were talking and laughing. It made them happy that Nightmare was happy, but there were more important matters at hand.

“What are we going to do about Ink?” Cross asked, shifting his weight to one leg and crossing (heh) his arms. 

“We need to see if anyone is free from Ink’s control. That’ll be mostly minor AUs and newer AUs, but I’m 99% sure that the rest of the Dark Sanses, and Blue, Geno, and Sci are also working to stop Ink. So we need to know what they are planning and coordinate with them.” Dream reasoned. 

“I’d say the best bet is to go to the original universe. We’ll be able to gather allies there and make a plan.” Nightmare suggested and everyone nodded. “Now we just need Maxie to let us out.” He finished and Dream looked confused. “Maxie is the resident voice in our heads that helps us out. She apparently has no physical form and likes to help out.” Nightmare explained and Dream nodded, still very confused. 

“Hello dearies~!” Maxie called out and Dream screamed. 

“Who are you?!” Dream cried out and everyone started laughing. 

“I am Maxie. And though accurate, I am not the biggest fan of Nightmare’s description of me.” Maxie said, scoffing. 

“O-ok. What do you want?” Dream asked, looking around the anti-void.

“I want you to beat Ink! Right now I will be sending y’all to the original world to talk with Sci, Geno, Blue, Classic, and the other originals. The rest of the Dark Sanses are busy with something unrelated but very crucial to beating Ink.” She explained and Dream nodded hastily. 

A large portal opened up and everyone gasped as they saw Cross, Nightmare, Fresh, and Dream. 

“What do you want?!” Geno screamed as he aimed a blaster at them. 

“Ink ain’t got us! We’re here to help you beat him!” Nightmare yelled and Dream gave the smallest ya in the background. 

“Prove it.” Undyne said, summoning a spear. 

Dream summoned his soul and showed the glowing golden apple, in its full round and shining glory. “I want Ink to pay for what he has done to me and everyone else.” Dream said as he dispelled his soul. 

“Keep the portal open and only come in when you are about to glitch out.” Sci said and they nodded. 

“Alright. So what are the Dark Sanses doing?” Dream asked, laying on his stomach on the anti-void ground. 

“Getting rid of something and testing a theory.” Sci said, and it was clear he was being vague on purpose, you never know who you can trust. 

“Ok.” Dream said, kicking his feet and resting his hands on his arms. He also began to hum a small tune, unknowingly setting off a small burst of his aura. 

“Woah.” Undyne said, holding her head in one hand as she got dizzy. 

“Sorry!” Dream cried out, backing away from the portal in a hurry. 

“What is he talking about?” Asgore asked, and Nightmare answered. 

“It’s his aura. Both him and I can set off an aura that can induce positive and negative emotions respectively. The strength depends on the strength of our own emotions, how much we want to release, and our overall health.” Nightmare explained. 

“So getting dizzy is a side effect of…?” Alphys asked, fiddling with her glasses. 

“Dream. I’m Nightmare, the rainbow guy is Fresh and our monochrome chocolate lover is Cross.” Nightmare said and Cross was about to speak up but decided not to. 

“I-I have some chocolate-” Alphys said, holding up a bar, but Cross had jumped out of the portal, grabbed the candy bar and reentered the anti-void before she could finish.

“What?” Cross said, taking a bite out of the delicious brown candy. “I was part of the guard, I have to be fast.” Cross explained and Papyrus’ eyes lit up. 

“You were in the guard?! A non-lazy Sans-” Papyrus was said but was interrupted by Fresh, Nightmare, Dream, and Sci.

“We’re not lazy!” They said in unison, and Papyrus sighed. 

“How did you become part of the guard?” Papyrus asked and Cross’ eyes flashed red. 

“Oh no.” Nightmare said as Chara giggled. 

“It helps when the person who can OVERWRITE the timeline wants you to be that way.” His body glitched out and Chara was there, holding the OVERWRITE button in their hand. 

Cross came back and glared. “Really Chara? You have to freak them out?” He scolded, and back and forth they went, their body glitching and each of them scolding each other and insulting one another. 

Nightmare shrugged at what happened as he looked at Asgore. “Alternate versions.” He said as the two kept on bickering. 

Asgore left the room silently and Undyne chased after him. “Papyrus, I leave you in charge.” She said and Papyrus saluted. 

“I won’t let you down!” Papyrus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was so tired and beaten down by school! I'll try not to do this again. 
> 
> And yes, Chara is around but not very active, they can pop out every now and then but they usually don't cause a lot of trouble.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for physical and mental abuse. Should these be triggering for you in anyway I suggest you turn back now. This is your last warning.

When the Dark Sanses saw the other Killer, they froze. The other Killer’s eyes may have been blank, but you could see the crazy. His fingers twitched as he shook in anticipation, holding his knife in his hands, his grip deadly. The dark goop, different from Nightmare’s which had a more teel tint compared to the rich black, that leaked from his eyes was liquidy and smearing on his skull. 

“Who are you? You look like me and the others. Is this a test? Is Lord testing me?” He mumbled, his smiling twisting in the corners of his grin. 

“I’ll have to ask Nightmare if I was this bad.” Killer told everyone, and they nodded. 

“I’m worried about the other me.” Dust said, and the Dark Sanses shivered. 

“Do I have to kill you? I’ve never killed other Killers before.” The other Killer mused. “No matter. I need the LV, I’m falling behind, I don’t want to hurt.” He said and everyone except Alt flinched. 

“K-Killer…? It's me, Ink. I came here to help you, can I?” Alt asked, flinching when he said his name. 

“He’s scared to say his own name.” Horror whispered to himself, sighing as he saw Blade flinch.

“Runaway…?” The other Killer said, his gaze softening.

“Yes. I’m back, I said I would be. I’m here to help you, I’m going to use it. Just take us to him and then you’ll be happy.” Alt coaxed, taking steps towards the other Killer. 

“Happy…?” Killer said, in disbelief. “I am happy. I can’t be happy anywhere else. No matter what. You’re lying!” He screamed as he lunged at Alt. 

“PLEASE! You can be happy! There are people who won’t hurt you-” Alt begged but was cut off. 

“Everyone hurts everyone! Kill or be killed!” He screamed, slashing his knife senselessly. 

“Please! I want to help you!” Alt screamed back, crying as he dodged, barely. 

“You left me! You left me to hurt! You hurt me! You’ll hurt me again!” The other Killer cried out, sobbing. 

“I won’t hurt you again. I promise, and I don’t like making promises.” Alt said and the other Killer stopped. 

“This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test. This is a test.” He said over and over again, a matra that everyone would infer was beaten into him, literally. 

“This isn’t a test. Nightmare won’t hurt you. You see the other you, well there’s another Nightmare who would bo ballistic if he saw this world’s Nightmare and what he did to you. He hates people who do this to good people like you.” Alt comforted, reaching out a hand. 

“AHHHH!” The other Killer screamed, breaking the other Dark Sanses from their horror (heh) and fear induced shock. 

“Use it on me. Use it on me, I want to believe you but...” He trembled as he grabbed Alt’s sweater and scarf. 

Alt was breathing heavily as he took a deep breath. “Can you fight him?” Alt asked and Killer had a question. 

“What is going on?” He asked and Alt held the shaking version of Killer and explained. 

“This world’s Nightmare can, in a way, get into your head and, it’s a diet, very diet, version of my power.” Alt explained and everyone gasped. “It’s bad. Luckily my curse gave me an unbreakable will so I’m evil goop-monster free!” Alt said as he rubbed the other Killer’s back. 

“Do it please. I can’t hold on.” He said and Alt sighed.

“Alright. I’ll try.” Alt said and placed his hand on Killer’s skull. His sockets, though blank, lost all life and he became stiff. “He’s sleeping. No nightmares for him, only sweet dreams and nothing if that’s too hard for his broken mind.” Alt said as he laid down the sleeping man on the dark grass. 

“Are they all that broken?” Dust asked, worried about the answer. 

“Only this world’s Horror is worse. Though this Killer was worse when I left, this world’s Dust was just a lunatic that did what Nightmare wanted, he didn’t need to be hurt.” Alt said and Dust got a chill up his spine. 

“We need to carry on. We can’t waste time.” Alt said as he walked to the castle, followed by the Dark Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 thoughts on this chapter:
> 
> 1) Alt is awesome and though he can be brought to tears easily, he is tough, as seen by his will compared to the other Killer's  
2) Poor other Killer. I feel really bad for what I've done to him. It wasn't until I got down to writing this chapter did I know the extent to what he went through.   
3) Yes. I did know the other Nightmare was very abusive and cruel, but only until now was he this bad. 
> 
> Also I will be writing a prequel about Sci and Alt's adventures and how Sci broke free from the cult that is the Star Sanses. (I view it as a cult).


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore has a heart to heart, and Blue is awesome

When Asgore was out of ear-shot of everyone, he cried. He didn’t cry much, anymore, that often, but he never cried in public. He was the king, he had to be strong, so crying was out of the mix. Crying itself was already taboo in monster culture, but the figure of monster society crying in public? Social suicide. But as he sobbed, he did notice Undyne walking up behind him. 

“Asgore, do you want to talk?” Undyne asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know Sans well. Sure these alternate timelines and universes are jaring, but I don’t know him well. But Chara, my little angel, I don’t know how to feel. They aren’t my Chara, they died a long time ago, but seeing an alternate version of them, I-” Asgore said, holding his large paw over his mouth. 

“It’s ok. I know Sans better than you, but that's not saying much. Even now, I don’t know what to do. I’ve been staying professional, keeping my cool, but I want to yell and cry and smash things to pieces. I wonder how Papyrus is doing, he knows Sans best.” Undyne said and Asgore chuckled. 

“We really need to talk to him. And depending on his response we might have to finally let him into the guard.” Asgore said and Undyne gasped. 

“You know?” Undyne was shocked. 

“I am the king. I have eyes and ears everywhere.” Asgore said and Undyne blushed in embarrassment. “I know you feel like he’d be eaten alive, but he needs to be given a chance to grow.” Asgore said and Undyne nodded. 

“When this is over, I’ll let him in.” Undyne announced, striking a pose worthy of anime. 

“I’m glad.” A deep voice said, and the two were startled by the appearance of a small skeleton. 

“Sci.” Asgore said, his voice losing the somber tone it once had. 

“Hey~.” Sci said, wiggling his fingers with a sly smirk on his face. “If you are curious, I am glad you finally aren’t underestimating Papyrus. He’s a good guy and will be an invaluable asset to the guard. Just don’t mess it up, the Dark Sans Trio may have killed their world him, Sans Horror, but they, now that they are sane, don’t gate him, and I bet they do care about him. So good call.” Sci said as he left the area, his eye glowing.

“Why are Sanses scary?” Undyne whispered, fearing Sci hearing range. 

“We need to ask ours. I never got a full answer when I asked him what he knew.” Asgore whispered back. 

The duo returned, and Sci was whistling to himself as he looked over some blueprints as if he hadn’t just scared the crap out of the king and head of the royal guard. 

“Sans, you never answered my question.” Asgore said and Classic sighed. 

“You know the basics, Ink is the soulless guardian gone bad, Error is the destroyer etc. etc..” Classic said. “What do you want to know specifically?” Classic asked. 

“We can clarify anything. I've been at this for centuries, literally.” Nightmare said softly, “Dream is taking a nap, so be quiet.” Asgore sighed. 

“What are the biggest AUs, such as in political power?” Asgore asked. 

“Dream!Tale, your world, Under!Fell, Under!Swap, After!Tale, and Science!Tale.” Nightmare said. 

“Nightmare and Dream’s world, our world, red, black, lots of murder, kinky, and edgy, Blue’s world, Geno’s world, and Sci’s world.” Classic translated. 

“Don’t call my boyfriend edgy.” Blue said, pouting. 

“I will not be touching that topic.” Papyrus called out. “And I suggest you two do the same!” he continued, and the duo nodded.

“Anything else besides the forbidden knowledge?” Classic said and everyone burst out laughing. 

“Forbidden to everyone but you it seems. Red is just the rebound.” Blue said nonchalantly and even Papyrus began laughing. 

“Please, everyone knows you used all the good stuff on me-” Classic said and Papyrus muffled him. 

“No more.” Papyrus said, holding back tears. 

“Fine.” Classic said through the fabric, though Papyrus removed his hand. 

“Besides that, how many Sanses are involved in multiversal politics?” Asgore said, calming himself down from the immature joke fest. 

“Thousands. Though only a couple fifty get to talk to Ink and join in on meetings, though I suggest the number might be higher. Only Dream can confirm what Ink does in his free time, and even then...” Classic shuddered. 

“What is wrong with the world?” Papyrus asked. 

“Everything.” Every Sans said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is awesome. I love the idea of him having a very sexual secret side, just like how the original has a creepy side. And I wanted to place an emphasis on the original cast, I don't want to neglect them.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust.

As they entered the Dark Castle, everyone was surprised. It was the exact same as their own home. 

“Just remember. This world’s Nightmare uses the torture chamber as a torture chamber. It was never mine.” Alt said, peeking around corners.

“Yeah, from that guy, he doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy to keep people out of a place like that.” Error said, strings out and ready.

“Hey, Alt?” Dust asked, his knife ready to strike.

“Yeah?” Alt replied, looking out at the shadowy hallway before them.

“You seemed oddly fine using your power on this world’s Killer. I thought you hated it.” Dust asked, and Alt sighed.

“In the literal handful of time I’ve used it, not including this time, it felt good and relaxing to use it. And when I saw the people again, they said it felt relaxing and peaceful, like they were asleep. I’m not sure if this is how it works for your Ink, but that’s how it works for me.” Alt explained. “I wasn’t using him, I was helping him, I didn’t think about it, he was my priority. So it was easier to use magically and morally.” Alt finished, stopping. 

“What’s wrong?” Killer asked, his red soul glowing a faint glow from within his dark blue jacket. 

“Get down.” Alt whispered, crouching, but keeping five fingers on the ground, not letting his palm touch the cold floor. 

A whoosh flew past Alt’a head. If it weren’t for a quick dodge, Alt would have had a split skull. It was a small dagger, and from the hissing green liquid dripping from the bright metal, it was probably this world’s Dust.

“Damn it.” Dust hissed, getting low as a cruel and maddening heckle echoed through the narrow hall. 

“New faces. New dust. This will be fun~.” A very familiar and haunting screech said as a dark figure lunged at them from the darkness and locked blades with his counterpart. 

The two Dusts pushed against the other, no more than an inch the either gave. A twisted grin adorned the cracked and caved skull of the other, while determination shone in the eyes of the one everyone knew, as looked at what he once was. With his legs apart and weight on one one foot, his doppelgänger knocked him to the ground and nearly slit his throat. But another swift knife sliced his jacket edge off. 

“Get away from him.” Killer said, keeping low as the others gathered behind him. 

“Traitors! All of you! I’ll kill you! And bring the runaway to my king!” The insane skeleton screamed as he sent a flurry of bones and blasters their way in a blaze of crazy. 

Every attack was dodged in excellence as the Dark Sanses, and Alt, blended into the shadows. The insane skeleton’s fingers twitched as his eyes darted from corner to corner looking for his prey. 

His soul was turned a deep blue as he collapsed to the ground as cycled of cackling erupted from his mouth. Blue bones secured his limbs as he frothed at the mouth and his grin grew in size. 

“Was I really this bad?” Dust asked Killer, and Killer nodded silently. 

“How did you fix me?” Dust asked, disturbed.

“Your mind was in literal tatters from Nightmare’s point of view, all he had to do was stitch the pieces back together and keep you sedated until you wouldn’t attack us anymore.” Killer explained, “I don’t know if there were better methods but we did what we had to.” He finished as he gave Alt a look, wondering what he would do.

“Dust?” Alt asked, taking small steps from behind the other Dust.

“Yes Runaway?” He asked, eye glowing and shrinking as he focused on him. 

“Are you ok?” Alt asked and everyone sighed.

“I’m getting stronger, I’m getting ready to defeat them! Of course I’m happy!” The sanity lacking skeleton said, as Alt inched closer.

“What will you do when you have?” Alt asked, getting on his knees.

“RESET. And live happily.” Came the reply, and Alt had an idea.

“I’ll make you a work where you can be happy. But you need to calm down and not attack anyone in or around the world. You also won’t be able to leave. And you need to let people help you so others won’t be scared of you and make you not live a happy life.” Alt said, making himself smaller as Dust relaxed. 

“Yes!” He cried out, a small tear escaping.

“I promise.” Alt said. “But I need to go for now, I’ll be back. The attacks are going to dispel, don’t attack anyone or else you won’t get your universe.” Alt said as he looked at the Dark Sanses and gave a silent nod. 

The attacks fell and everyone drew their weapons. But nothing happened. 

“I like killing. It makes me feel alive.” The other Dust said, still staring at the Dark Sanses and Alt. “Pap tells me I shouldn’t trust you, that you’ll kill me and break your promise.” He continued. 

“And…?” Killer said, growling. 

“I want you to know that if you break this promise, I will murder you and everybody you love.” The other Dust said before he walked off. 

“That was close.” Alt said as he let out a breath he didn;’t know he had been holding. 

“Let’s go.” Horror said as he helped Alt to his feet. 

“Yeah. Two down, five to go.” Alt whispered as they walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Cross and Fresh duo. This will be bad.
> 
> I promise~.


	46. Not a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick question.

I want to know if any of you want to see an ask event for the My Multiverse cast. I've been wanting to do it for a while and want to know what you think! It will probably happen when the fic is over and I'm working on other projects. I have asked DeviantArt and Tumblr so asks will come from there as well. 

Let me know what you think!


	47. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo? I meant trio.

As the dark hallway grew in width, tensions grew. Five more people remained, Error, Cross, Fresh, Horror, and Nightmare. The other Error was the worst one everyone wordlessly agreed, with Nightmare a close second. A slimy goo was found, purple in color and inching across the floor. 

“That is disgusting.” Killer gagged as he stepped back. 

“My least favorite duo.” Alt said, sarcasm dripping off his words as he sighed. 

“A duo?” Error said and a large knife, a tad smaller than a Sans, landed right in front of them. 

“They have a certain little quirk that they share.” Alt said as the other Cross and Fresh appeared. 

They were largely the same, but they had evil grins on their faces. And the other Fresh had the purple slime coming out of the socket that held his soul. 

“We heard through the walls about y’all. Let’s get this over with.” The other Cross said as he charged, followed by the other Fresh. 

“What’s their deal?!” Error screamed tying them up after actually getting his strings to do what he wanted. 

“Long distance or you’ll be controlled or infected with a slimy parasite that’ll drain your soul dry.” Alt said as he narrowly dodged a knife. 

` “Wait what?” Horror said as the other Fresh lifted up his sunglasses and a squid-like creature climbed out. 

“Holy shit!” Everyone screamed as they shuffled away in fear.

“Like what you see~?” The other Fresh teased as more squids crawled out from his eye. 

Error froze and his stringe fell to the ground, his body quivering as the blobs rushed at him. 

“Look out!” Alt screamed as squashed one under his feet, and Error could see he was wearing slippers, and very fluffy ones at that. “They break easily. They’ve got less than 1 HP!” Alt screamed and everyone calmed down, and Killer opened the floodgates when he stepped on one and flattened it. 

Everyone followed, Alt holding off Cross and while everyone was having a blast crushing the squids. 

“Seems you aren’t so forgetful anymore.” The other Cross said as ALt jumped higher than he should have been able to with his size and landed behind the monochrome skeleton. 

“This ends here.” Alt said and before he could land a punch, the other Cross laughed. 

“Indeed it does.” He laughed as in the blink of an eye, Dust, Killer, and Error were stabbed with the other Cross’ large knives. Their bodies glitched, and they went all white with glitchy Xs over their faces. Error was the one exception however. 

“The one time I’m thankful for those tics.” Error mumbled as he turned to his comrades. 

The other Cross snapped his fingers and Killer and Dust began to swing at Horror, Error, and Alt. With Fresh sending waves of slimy squids and Cross aiding in the fight, it was near even. 

“Knock him out and the rest is easy.” Alt cried out as he squashed more of the squids and dogged Dust’s knife.

“Same rules then.” Horror said as he swung his ax and tripped Killer, giving the controlled skeleton a crack along his arm. It was a small crack, less than an inch in length, and running parallel to the arm. It would be uncomfortable, not. debilitating

“You know pain doesn’t snap then out of it?” Error reminded Horror as he tried to get his strings to work while dodging a fury of swings from Dust. 

“I know. But I can slow them down, if you do it right.” Horror said as he made a smiling crack in Killer’s other arm.

Alt and the other Cross were locked in right combat, neither getting a hit on the other, always less than an inch away. Despite Alt’s baggy clothes, the fabric seemed to move on its own, staying away from the blades, punches, and kicks. 

“Why don’t you cry a little runaway? Or are you too big and tough to shed a tear for me?” The other Cross cackled as Alt missed his head by a hair. 

“I don’t have time to cry.” Alt said as he ducked, leaving a foot gap between himself and Cross’ foot. “And I have no tears for you.” Alt finished as he jumped and tackled the other Cross to the ground. 

Dust and Killer turned to Alt, but thanks to a shortcut, Alt was able to have a knife in his hand, Error and Horror at his side, and the other Cross at his mercy.

“Please give up, I don’t want to hurt you.” Alt said as he glared at the still man. 

“AH!” Error yelled, one of the squids got on the back of his skull. “Get it off!!” Error screamed as he tried to pull the squid of his head. 

“Forgot about someone?” The other Fresh asked, a crude grin on his face. 

“The squid jumped off Error’s head and scuttled to Fresh, who scooped it up and let it drain into his socket like water from a sponge. 

Cross took the opportunity to get free of Alt and graze him on the cheek with a paper cut. Killer and Dust were released from his control and were a little disoriented.

“You’re going to wish we’d dealt with you.” Cross said as a web of blue strings entangled the group. 

“Alt! I know you don’t want to but please stop them!” Killer screamed as a black filthy skeleton came in view.

“Well we’ll well, seems like the runaway had come running back. And with abominations too. I’m so thankful you’ve given me some free EXP.” the other Error said, smiling a cheeky smile as he brought Alt closer to him.

“Leave them alone. Take me instead.” Alt begged as the other Error laughed.

“Other me, or at least I assume, wdo you associate with the likes of them, they are filth and scum. Why did you not use your strings to end the fighting, to grant yourselves safe passage? Are yours weak? Are you scared?” The other Error mocked, tightening the strings. “But it seems, that not all versions of us are up to the basic standards set by the world. Such a shame-” he continued but was cut off.

“Why do you associate with them?! Aren’t they abominations as well?” Killer screamed and the other Error chuckled.

“They let me do whatever I want whenever I want to. And since they had Ink, and continue to hunt him, I’ve let them live for now. The only reason I’m here is because I just so happened to be in the AU.” The other Error explained. “But enough monologuing, now it's time to-” He said but was cut off. 

“NO!” Alt screamed and everyone was let down. The other Error, Cross, and Fresh were still as statues and had blank sockets. 

Alt was bragging rapidly, hyperventilating and shaking on the floor. He hugged his knees and buried his head as he sobbed. 

“I don’t want to…” he mumbled as the Dark Sanses gathered around him.

“I didn’t help them. I made them do something they didn’t want to do. I’m a bad person.” Alt sobbed as he felt himself encased in a group hug.

“You did it to save us.” Killer said. “You did it to save yourself.” 

“At least no one died. You didn’t let dust fly when it didn’t need to.” Dust said and Horror nodded. 

“You feel and for it. You’re a good person, good people feel guilt for their sins.” Error said and everyone laughed.

“So then what are we?” Killer asked and Error chuckled.

“Us.” And everyone smiled. 

“I didn’t want to cry, they like to see me cry.” Alt sniffled as he stood up. “I wanted to be cool and confident like Sci, he’s always quipping and joking, and he's a badass too! I love him so much, he is everything I want to be!” Alt said and everyone was more surprised he cursed than anything else. 

“You just swore.” Dust said, and Alt rolled his eyes. 

“I’m an adult!” Alt fussed as he giggled. “Let’s get to Nightmare quickly. I don’t want to use this power more than I have to.” Alt said as he walked down the dark halls and approached a large and ornate door, the first major change between the AUs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Error at the end! Now we have two maniacs left.   
I also love Alt, he is my baby and I love him. 
> 
> Also a pic of Alt because he is my baby:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/dontaskmyname001/art/Alt-Ink-832454178
> 
> (Shameless Deviantart account promotion (there will be more fanart later))


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doors open, and the author went all out for this motherf*cker.

The doors were large. Silver and gold swirls decorated the dark wood. Jems and jewels were lining the doorframe and glowing in the dim light. 

“Wow.” Killer said as he looked at the door. 

“Yeah. It’s amazing.” Dust said.

“You’d never believe this was the door to the most evil person in this multiverse.” Error commented as the doors opened by themselves. 

“Welcome home~.” A chilling, cold, deep, and smooth voice said as everyone laid eyes upon Nightmare. But he had a cloak instead of a hoodie, a silver crown on his head, form fitting leggings, a thin shirt, and knee high 5-inch heels. 

“What the fuck?” Killer said, looking at this alternate Nightmare. 

The other Nightmare was draped over his large throne, his head hanging off one end and his legs crossed and dangling off the other. His grin was hungry and predatorial, his eyes focused on Alt but everyone was in his view. Though the most unsettling thing were his claws, nearly 4 inches long and holding a doll made in Alt’s image. His teeth sharp and looked to have been dipped in blood. 

“It seems that your silly plan actually worked my dear~. I never thought you’d find alternate versions of us that would help a cursed,” Nightmare got up, his heels clicking on the floor when he said ‘cursed’ “manipulative,” another click, “evil,” one more, he was halfway to them now, “monster.” He clicked his heels together and a large tentacle came out of his back. The doll was left on the seat of the throne.

“Stay away from him.” Killer said as he stepped in front of Alt, followed by the rest of the Dark Sanses. 

“You, care for him? Should have expected such.” the other Nightmare said as he was lifted in the air, his tentacle drilling into the ground and extending. “You don’t seem to be broken.” He finished as the goop dripped over his grin and he sent a flurry of magical attacks their way. 

The group split and ran to different directions as they were bombarded by blasts. 

“I doubt you’ve ever fought your Nightmare at full strength, and I doubt he had the last golden apple.” The other Nightmare said and everyone gasped. 

“From the shock you feel, I can bet your world’s me is pitiful. Though I could infer that from the fact you feel.” He mocked as he ended up laying in his back while he continued to barrage the Dark Sanses. 

“Go to hell!” Dust screamed as he ran to the other Nightmare and tried to get the attacks to hit his attacker. 

“Smart~. I like you.” Nightmare cooed as he summoned another tentacle and picked Dust up by his ankle. 

“Let me go you stupid bastard!” Dust screamed as he struggled and tried to untangle himself, to no success.

“But you have something in there. Scars, and rage.” Nightmare teased, placing the tip of one of his claws on Dust’s nose. “It smells delicious~.” And Dust was caught off guard by a swirl in the other Nightmare’s eyes. 

“Nope.” Dust said as he closed his eyes and looked away. “Not again!” He screamed as he tried to twist out of the grip on his ankle. 

“What?” Alt asked as he looked at Dust and the other Nightmare and realized what was going on. “Oh no.” Alt said as he realized the attacks were still going on. 

“What’s happening?” Killer asked but saw Dust and summoned a blaster to fire at the other Nightmare. 

“Be careful! He loves hostages!” Alt said, but when Horror and Error caught on they had blasters and bones ready to fire off. 

It was an effortless dodge for the alternate Nightmare, and he used more tentacles to wrap around Dust’s arms and legs, stretching him out as he grunted in pain. 

“You know, Ink, I’d never thought you’d actually try to get your power stronger, let alone use it. But now I see that you’re actually useful, and not a toy I can play with when I’m bored.” The other Nightmare said, the tentacle keeping him up, retracting and setting him down. 

“Let Dust go.” Error said, summoning his strings again, successfully this time. 

“Pathetic piece of shit.” Dust spat and was promptly silenced by a tentacle covering his mouth. 

“I find it funny. I wonder how easy it will be to break you again?” The other Nightmare said as he let his horrifyingly long tongue rub against Dust’s cheek and chin. 

Alt looked at Dust, who still had his eyes closed and was shaking. Alt tried to use his power, but he couldn’t find it, he couldn’t feel it. Maybe it was his stress, maybe he overused it, he didn’t know. 

“I’ll strike you a deal.” The other Nightmare said, “His life for Ink. And I’ll even let you all go free, so long as you never enter this Multiverse again.” He said, retracting his forked tongue. 

Killer took a step towards Alt, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding him tight. Error flung his strings at Nightmare, but they were cut with effortlessness. Everyone could see the lightbulb go off in his head, and a smirk stretch across his face. In the blink of an eye a web was strung across the ceiling of the throne room.

“I’m the world destroyer.” Error said as a swarm of strings caught Nightmare from behind and wrapped around his soul. “And you will let him go.” He commanded, more and more strings wrapping around the King of All Evil. 

“I’m calling your bluff.” The other Nightmare said, and Error flinched. “I can see the fear in your eyes. And the sickeningly sweet guilt and love that pulses off of you is a clear tell you can’t stand to kill me. No matter what I do, I’m still your dear ole dad.” He said, and let out a burst of magic that shredded the strings. “That’s why none of you did what you do best and kill them. Why you hesitated. You still see your pathetic friends, people you care about, people you would give your lives for.” Nightmare cackled as he broke Dust’s arm. 

“I’ll do it.” Alt said, taking a deep breath. 

“Are you sure?” Killer asked, squeezing his shoulder tighter. 

“Alt you can’t. We need that cure, and with it you're as strong as our Ink, we need you to make it.” Horror begged, but Alt ignored him. 

“You can use the enhancer. But you need Dust more than you need me.” Alt said as he stepped forward. 

“Good boy~.” The other Nightmare said as he threw Dust as hard as he could over the Dark Sanses, Dust hitting the ground with a crack. 

Nightmare embraced Alt in a slimy hug, it was cold and wet, the goo stuck to him like glue and kept him frozen in place. Nightmare forced Alt’s head on his shoulder, and rubbed his back. 

“You idiot.” Nightmare whispered as he took a knife from Alt’s concealed hand. “You think I didn’t notice Killer whispering to you, I saw your sleeve shift. It seems you really have forgotten rule number 1-” Nightmare said as a large knife landed in the back of his head. 

“Never underestimate your opponent.” Alt said as he Nightmare let go of Alt and saw Cross, with blank eyes. “I can’t let them go free. They’ll cause more trouble. And to ensure the betterment of everyone, sometimes you need to break your moral code. Like aligning yourself with murderers.” Alt explained as Nightmare’s soul was wrapped up in blue strings. 

The soul was a dark apple, with golden splotches covering the bottom. It glowed and sparkled, and was shattered instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like I rushed Alt's characters development, but I do like that he's willing to use it a bit more.  
Do anticipate a freak out moment though, he still cried a lot.


	49. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations

Dream was now awake and Classic was trying to walk. But then Dream remembered something. 

“What about Frisk?!” Dream cried out and Alphys checked the cameras. 

“Good intuition. They just left the ruins.” Alphys said.

“Papyrus, lets go. I’ll take Classic’s place, I got the script memorized.” Sci said as he dragged Geno to the large machine he had been working on. “You take care of this Geno.” Sci said as he grabbed Papyrus and teleported out of the lab. 

“I can’t believe I forgot.” Classic said, sighing as he held the edge of the bed for dear life. 

“No one is blaming you Classic. With how mutilated you were, it’d be rude to assume you’d be on top of everything.” Nightmare said.

“How’d you know how bad I was?” Classic asked.

“Who do you think rescued you?” Nightmare said.

“How’d you know where I was?” Classic asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“Maxie.” Nightmare said.

“Who is Maxie?” Geno asked. 

“Howdy-doo my dear ‘ole friends.” A young and bouncy voice said, it came from the anti-void. “I am a voice and creator. We were the creators of AUs until Ink suckered us out of that position and now we don’t have any powers now that we oppose him. Though I do for some reason, despite me being a spy and not actually being loyal to him.” Maxie said, her voice becoming confused as he carried on with her explanation. 

“OK!” Classic said, “Can you leave now?” Classic said and Maxie huffed. 

“Fine. ANd for the record, I wasn’t a part of the group that tortured Error.” Maxie said before her voice faded from.

“That was mean.” Dream said. 

“I just want to sleep.” Classic said.

“I’m sorry.” Dream apologized, inching towards the portal as close as he could. 

“You were brainwashed, it wasn’t you.” Classic said and Dream shook his head. 

“I didn’t feel regret. I didn’t regret it. Those emotions, that blank feeling, that satisfaction of hurting you, it’s still there.” Dream said, “And I want to apologize, I did you a horrible wrong, and I want to correct it.” Dream finished as he rubbed his sockets, yellow tears staining his gloves. 

“Whatever. I forgive you, it's not like you could have stopped yourself.” Classic said. 

“While we’re apologizing, I’m gonna say sorry too. I did torture you, but I didn’t have an apple core for a soul at the time so I feel nothing but regret about it.” Nightmare said and Classic perked up. 

“Apple core…?” 

“Yep. Ink ate most of my soul. For us it was a few days ago, maybe longer.” Dream said, “But these guys helped me get a new one!”

“You were pretty eager to get a new one though.” Cross commented. 

“Well, I remembered months of torture Ink put me through and I was scared.” Dream said. 

“How do you forget that?” Cross asked. 

“Ink manipulated my memories. He gave me them back to hurt me.” Dream defended himself.

“Wow. Ink really is evil.” Geno said and everyone nodded.

“How do we know the torture was real?” Undyne asked, shifting her weight onto one leg. 

“Error was made to witness the whole thing.” Dream said, and Nightmare gasped. 

“He was what?!” Nightmare cried out, his tentacles sharpening and his goop getting more liquid as it dripped over his mouth and his eye light became slimmer. His voice was deeper and had a reverb, and his fingers became claws. 

“Calm down. We can beat the living shit out of Ink later, but we need to know what Error went through before we do so, how will we know how bad we have to beat Ink up?” Cross said, Fresh was inching away but seemed very calm, not what Cross expected. 

Nightmare began to breathe slower and he relaxed his shoulders, but his eye was still very thin and snake like and his hands were also still claws. But he seemed to be calmer. 

“Wow.” Geno said as he was Asgore and Undyne back away closer to the door. 

“Is he always like this?” Dream asked.

“Not always. Though we did have to restrain him during the first few battles after we found Error, Nightmare was pissed when we thought Ink left Error in the anti-void to rot.” Fresh explained.

“I do not remember that.” Nightmare said and Dream agreed. 

“It was probably Ink, I don’t remember that either, so I think he didn’t see you or forgot about you.” Cross explained. 

“Probably.” Fresh agreed. 

“You know, I actually remember that I had never been more scared in my life.” Geno said, “And I’m an alternate future for him,” He pointed at Classic, “I’ve gone through what he’s gone through and seen everything else.”

“Yeah, that fact that you guys were scared, oh boy. I thought I was gonna die.” Classic said.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Frisk is about to face Papyrus. They haven’t killed anyone yet, but Sci isn’t anywhere to be seen.” Alphys said, just then Geno got a call. 

“WE'RE ON PACIFIST! NO MURDER SO FAR!” Sci screamed, it was clear that he was crying when Geno put him on speaker phone. 

“Hallelujah.” Classic said as a voice echoed.

“ALPHYS! WE NEED TO START THE SHOW! MY FANS ARE WAITING!” It said and everyone froze. 

Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger with the metal playboy~. 
> 
> I did not plan this at all, it just happened.


	50. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never said he was dead.

Nightmare fell to the ground as Alt stepped back and trembled. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor and cried. 

“I-it’s d-done...” Alt sobbed as everyone walked up to him. 

“You ok?” Killer asked, and Alt nodded. 

Alt’s breaths were deep and irregular, he shook as he clutched his scarf and rocked back and forth. 

“I killed him.” Alt said, arms falling to his side as he looked at his former abuser’s limp body. 

“You’re gonna be ok.” Killer said, Alt didn’t respond. 

“What about this multiverse’s Horror?” Dust asked.

“Probably out on a mission.” Alt said, getting up with help from Horror. 

“Nope.” A deep and cold voice said. 

Nightmare turned his head towards the group of heroes and got up, like he had never even been hurt. 

“I’m a little offended, you actually thought I could be defeated by shattering my soul? I am a god, I do not need a pretty little apple to live.” Nightmare said as his bones bent and broke, his teeth sharpening and eye turning red. 

Before them stood a mass of slime and spikes, a glowing red eye and blood pouring from his mouth as a crude giggle escaped his fangs. The fangs stuck out of his mouth and prevented him from fully closing it, his arms became front legs and his regular legs were like an animal’s and his claws dug into the floor. 

“What the fuck?!” Dust screamed as he looked upon the eldritch abomination. 

“I have no idea!” Alt screamed as he jumped back in fear. 

“You have no idea?!” Error screamed as he failed to summon his strings in his panic as he was charged at by the beast. 

“Hahaha, you really are weak. Letting yourself get overwhelmed by fear, what destroyer are you?” Nightmare mocked as he let a large, thick, and forked tongue run over Error’s face as the claws dug into Error’s arms. 

“Let him go!” The Dark Sanses yelled as they launched several bones and aimed blasters at the creature. 

“Oh? You really want to risk his safety, be my guests.” Nightmare said as he punctured Error’s bones and made him glitch uncontrollably. 

“STOP!” Killer screamed as he fired off his blaster. 

A scream scratched the hypothetical ears of everyone as Nightmare tanked the attack. But Error seemed fine when the blast hit him, years of built up pain tolerance he supposed. 

Nightmare scuttled away from Error in a blur of shadows, his nails clicking on the floor like a clutter of spiders. 

“What did you do with Horror?” Alt said, his eyes narrowed and the other Cross, Fresh, and Error behind him. Cross and Error had their weapons drawn and multiple squids squirmed in their place. 

“You can control multiple squids?” Error said as he got up and once again failed to summon his strings. 

“They’re a hive mind.” Alt said as a chill went down his back, never taking his eyes off the true monster in the room, aside from his manipulative self. 

“Well, I did need the LV. And he was falling behind on his LV quota, so he was useless, and he struck me.” Nightmare said, a deep reverb in his voice almost making the words inaudible. 

Horror flinched when the other Nightmare looked at him, smiling a large smile on his face as he giggled with delight. 

“All of you have such high LV. Sure, this Horror falls behind, but what’s one kill in the face of so many more~?” Nightmare said as he let out a sickening cackle. 

“I admit, we are very hypocritical when it comes to some things, but no way are we letting your brand of evil go on any longer.” Dust said as he took a step forward, Horror and Error now behind him. 

“At least we have a reason not rooted in sadism, currently.” Killer said as he stood by Dust. 

“We really are bad people.” Horror muttered and Alt rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Alt said as he raised a hand and Cross charged. 

Nightmare dodged the puppet with ease as he knocked him down to the ground with one hand. 

“Pathetic. No one can beat me! I am God!” The creature announced as he ran up to Alt and wrapped the small skeleton in his tentacles. 

“Let me go!” Alt looked Fresh and Error but screamed when Nightmare squeezed him like a python. 

“No no no. I’m the evillest thing here, and all others serve me.” Nightmare said as he felt Alt’s bones creak under the pressure. 

Nightmare effortlessly maneuvered around the bones and blasters the Dark Sanses shot at him, and he ended up tying them up in his tentacles as well. He also reverted to his two legged form, and his outfit was perfectly intact. 

“All of you are evil pieces of filth. Countless murderers and no remorse for the lives you have ruined and ripped from the earth.” Nightmare teased. “You are as bad as me~. As bad as Ink.” Nightmare said.

“No we’re not!” Killer said but a large slimy glob of goo covered his mouth and silenced him. 

“Denial. It will be delicious to break you, and undo all the work my pathetic counterpart has done.” Nightmare said, peaking at a now sobbing Alt. “Don’t worry my little runaway, you’ll always have a place here, with your kind.” Nightmare said, stroking Alt’s head, ignoring the shuddering and trembling. 

In his fear and discomfort, Alt released Error, Cross, and Fresh, and Nightmare was all too pleased. 

“Welcome back! I am so sorry I could not set you free sooner, but Ink here is so stubborn, but now we have him back, and we can make sure he never runs away again!” Nightmare said, his eyes swirling as he stared at them, and they stared back. 

Twisted grins grew on their faces as their eyes became cyan, their shoulders sagged as they nodded absently. 

“Hypocrite.” Dust spat as he glared at his father figure’s doppelganger. 

“As are you~.” Nightmare said, booping Dust on the nose.

“Let them go, please...” Alt begged, sobbing harder. 

“And how do I know this is not a trap? I want to let you in, but how can I trust you?” Nightmare cooed, cupping Alt’s fragile head in his clawed hands.

“They’re my friends, I have no power in this situation, you won.” Alt surrendered as he hung his head. 

“What about Sci?! You can’t do this!” Error screamed, struggling. 

Killer shook his head frantically as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Very well. Welcome home Ink.” Nightmare said as he let Alt go. “Send him to his room, while I deal with them.” Nightmare commanded Cross as he turned his attention to the Dark Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.
> 
> You will have to wait a lil longer to see how they're getting out of this, Alt needs to realize something.


	51. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie interacts with our main crew.

Maxie was looking over the universe, sadly she can’t see what the Dark Sanses and Alt were up to, they probably need help. But she did poke her head in when she was needed. It was a wonder she hadn’t been found out by now, or hadn’t been attacked if she had, but she isn’t complaining. Though, she was waiting for the inevitable conversation between Dream and Nightmare, something they haven’t had yet, something a little too private to talk about publically. The apple incident. And Dream’s sexual desires, but that was something Maxie knew she'd have to push for. 

Though her attention was caught when she heard Mettaton coming. 

“I’ll take care of everyone and get you to where you need to be, and it's high time for Undyne’s appearance anyway. Come on.” Maxie said as she called out to the group. “Do you really want to get anyone else involved?” She said and that got the Sanses moving, Blue less so but he was still shuffling despite his injury. 

“I hope I can trust you.” Undyne said as he and Asgore stepped into the anti-void. 

Portals opened as the one leading to the lab closed, one leading to the throne room, to Undyne and Papyrus’ meeting spot, and another to the Dark Sans’ castle. 

“Isn’t that a little too obvious?” Nightmare said. 

“I could take you to our realm, but that’d be risky. None from the multiverse have entered our realm before, for all I know you could turn into pieces of paper.” Maxie said, remembering deltarune’s Dark World and the spare classroom. “Though Ink wouldn’t be able to get you there, the other creators would be a problem.” Maxie said as Papyrus’ footsteps could be heard in the distance. 

“You’ve gotta go. Frisk’ll be there soon. If not already!” Classic said as he shoved Undyne through with blue magic, the portal shut as soon as she stepped outside the boundary. 

“Now for you Asgore.” Maxie said, and the king sighed. 

“How old are you?” Asgore asked, stopping just before he entered the throne room. 

“Few years older than you brats when they died.” Maxie said, and Asgore left without a word. 

“That was cruel.” Classic said.

“My people are responsible for Error being a glitch. Being cruel is part of the job description.” Maxie said, giggling. 

“Oh. I know how cruel you can be.” Nightmare said, clenching his fists. 

“Blue? You’ve been quiet.” Dream said. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Blue said. 

“About what I may ask?” Dream said. 

“Papy. I hope he’s ok, Red too.” Blue said, sniffling. 

“Me too. But from what I can tell, Ink may think they’re, useful, so he’ll keep them around.” Dream said, and Blue smiled. 

“How do you know that?” Cross spat, smirking. 

“Don’t.” Dream said, and Cross raised his hands in surrender. 

“Please, don’t argue. We can have all the therapy later.” Fresh said. 

“I agree with Fresh. With one exception~.” Maxie said, closing the portal to the Dark Sanses’ castle. 

“Oh no.” Dream said, fearing what would happen next based on the previous conversation. 

“When you fucked Ink, how much control did you have Dream?” Maxie asked, “Each time?” She finished and everyone looked at Dream, Nightmare looking more sympathetic than disgusted or shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxie is mean. And yes, the next chapter featuring them, will be a little saucy. I'm excited. 
> 
> Also, currently, calling Asriel and Chara brats in the context of MM, seems appropriate.


	52. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cool battle-ish.

Alt looked at Nightmare and reached out. “You said you wouldn’t hurt them!” Alt screamed and was shushed. 

“I won’t.” Nightmare said, “But it isn’t your place to know what I’m going to do to them.” He finished as Alt was grabbed by Cross and dragged away. 

Alt’s mind flashed back to an event not-so long ago. He remembered each detail so vividly, it’s as if he was there himself once again. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered what happened.

Sci was trembling as he found himself in front of alternate versions of the Dark Sanses. Alt had been told some stories about his world’s versions of them and they were very similar, but the ones before them were more bloodthirsty and violent. 

“Oh my dear Ink, you really are being misled. Thinking anyone other than I knows what is best for you. After all, I rescued you from your isolation.” Nightmare said and Sci growled. 

“You kidnapped him! He was screaming and crying as he held him over your shoulder! Stop pretending to care for him! You’re evil!” Sci cried out, a wall of bones separating the two groups. 

“Shut up. You were not there, you did not see the pain in his eyes when he was all alone.” Nightmare said as he let his head hang off the side of his throne. 

“Sci, leave. I-I can handle him. P-please just leave.” Alt said, tugging on Sci’s clothes. 

“Listen to him. Ink is smart.” Nightmare said and Sci flipped him off and grabbed Alt as he ran out of the castle. 

“Let me go!” Alt cried out as he tried to get himself free. 

“You’ll get us both hurt more when we’re caught! Just stop and leave me behind!” Alt screamed as Sci ran faster. 

“Can’t you see that he’s evil and will always hurt you?” Sci asked. 

“I am too! So what difference does it make?!” Alt screamed and managed to stop the duo. 

“Last I checked you haven’t tortured people for not doing what you ask.” Sci said, and Alt flinched. 

“I used my power on people! I violated their free will! I am a horrible monster!” Alt screamed as he sobbed. 

“I wouldn’t risk my life for a horrible monster, Ink.” Sci said as he held Alt’s shoulders. 

“I don’t like that name. Nightmare gave it to me.” Alt said and Sci thought for a moment. 

“Since you’re not evil, and Nightmare says you are, and he calls you Ink, a new name will show you are not evil and are a good person that I like.” Sci said and Alt blushed. 

“I like you too.” Alt said, “Call me Alt. I’m an alternate Ink and not the person Nightmare says I am!” Alt said and Sci smiled as he ran out of the castle. 

Back then, he only wanted to make Sci happy. He thought Sci was crazy, liking and dating someone like him, wanting to help someone like him. 

“Alt please, you are nicer than everyone in this room. You’ve never hurt people out of your own pain and anger. You’re kind and sweet. Sci liked you for a reason!” Error screamed as he felt his arm be bent and snapped off. 

“Quiet!” Nightmare hissed as Alt faded from view. “And his name is-”

“Alt.” Alt said swinging his elbow and hitting Cross in the face and getting out of his grip. 

“I’m the lesser of two evils, if I am at all.” Alt said, a blob of dark liquid came charging at Nightmare. 

He grunted in pain as he was knocked to the ground, releasing the Dark Sanses. Then steam came off of him as he shook, the liquid was bubbling. 

“Ink. That stuff is ink.” Killer said after wiping his mouth clean. 

“I swear I do not know what happened!” Alt said as he raised his hands. 

“Well, can we dust him?” Dust asked. 

“I don’t think we can. He can survive without a soul.” Killer said. 

“We can eat him.” Horror said. 

“You’re the only cannibal around here.” Error said and Horror shrugged. 

“He’s just as bad as, our Ink.” Killer said and Alt looked at the fallen king, who was shaking as he tried to get up. Though none of the Ink was on his body. 

“Did it go under the goop?” Killer asked and everyone stepped back away from the other Nightmare. 

“Are you gonna dust ‘im or what?” Cross said. 

“What?” Alt said. 

“You beat ‘im. And he was a jackass anyway, you can dust ‘im.” Cross said. 

“You puzzle us.” Killer said and Cross shrugged. 

“After In- I mean Alt left, we all, and by we all I mean Error, Fresh, and I, to leave if we can when he is defeated. Since I thought it was impossible before our little runaway proved us wrong.” Cross said, shrugging. 

“Then why try to kill us?” Killer asked and Cross once again shrugged. 

“He wasn’t defeated. So therefore I was loyal to him. But now that he is, I don’t give a fuck.” Cross said, and Fresh nodded. 

“Where’s Error? I mean your Error.” Dust asked. 

“Probs at his anti-void.” Fresh said, placing a few squids in his eye. 

“Just lock him up. We don’t have all fucking day!” Killer said and the duo shrugged. 

“Sure.” They said and the Dark Sanses and Alt left the room.

“Are you sure that is wise?” Horror asked. 

“We can take care of him with a better army if it wasn't. We need to get you back home now. At least we bruised his pride.” Alt said, and the walk to the door was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this ending to the subplot, it felt a anti-climatic. I had a hard time thinking about how to end this, but now I can get back to the main plot and the upcoming climax.


	53. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream answers a question. Beware of angst. 
> 
> Will be a bit, awkward at first but picks up wonderfully.

“Well?” Maxie asked.

“As f-far as I’m a-aware, it was all me. Every time.” Dream stuttered, rubbing his arms nervously. 

Everyone was silent as Dream blushed a hard yellow. “Not surprised, but wow. I didn’t know you were that horny.” Nightmare said and Dream slapped him. 

“I had no inhibitions! I literally could not stop if I wanted to!” Dream screamed as Nightmare laughed. 

“Hmph. So, is Ink good in bed?” Geno asked and Dream screamed. 

“WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT?!” Dream cried out and Maxie’s laughter could be heard. Her laughs were maniacal and hysterical. 

“I’m sorry! But you are the only known person to actually fuck him and I am curious!” Geno said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Geno, just leave him alone. We can ask later.” Blue said, and Classic was sighing from his bed. 

“Can we just leave?” Dream asked, and Maxie’s howles died down. 

“I’ll take you to our realm and hide you with my friends for a while, and when we are ready we can get everyone and kick Ink’s ass!” Maxie said and everyone sighed. 

“You guys ok with that?” Classic asked, and everyone sighed. 

“Let’s just do it.” Nightmare said. 

“I’m ok with that.” Fresh said.

“What is it like?” Classic asked, glaring. 

“It’s like the Save Screen, but darker and with less life.” Maxie said and Geno whined silently.

“Do we have to?” Dream asked, and Maxie appeared to shrug. 

“With the unpredictable way the anti-void’s time works, I think it’s the safest option.” Nightmare said, and everyone murmured in agreement. 

“Yay!” Maxie said and the anti-void darkened. “This is going to be very weird so hold on.” She said as everyone saw their vision blacken and the ground swallow them. 

When everyone came to, they were in a dark void, practically floating. Classic was even healed completely. 

“Welcome to my home!” Maxie said as a grey silhouette came into view. 

“That is what you look like? A stick figure, with curves?” Geno said and Maxie laughed. 

“I am half your age so be careful what you say. And I can change what I look like, I am a creator.” She said and she suddenly had a long braid and glowing white eyes. 

“Sorry.” Geno said. 

“You didn’t know, but now you do.” She said and everyone fell to the ground. 

“Maxie!” Someone said and two other grey people came into view, one masculine and one more feminine. 

“Zack! Beatrice! Over here!” Maxie called out and the two came over. 

“What did you do?!” Beatrice called out, checking over everyone along with Zack. 

“Mettaton crashed the party and I had to bring them here. It’s the only place safe from Ink.” Maxie said and the two former creators sighed. 

“This is bad you know. If Jack and Jana find them, who knows what could happen.” Zack said and Maxie rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, but since they still have their regular forms, if they can use magic, we can crush them once and for all!” Maxie said and Beatrice looked at her.

“I hope you know what you are doing.” She said and Nightmare got up. 

“So, what is going on? Aren’t you guys like gods or something? Why do we matter? Other than being your toys and playthings of course.” He said and the trio sighed. 

“We don’t have powers in our realm and Beatrice and I don’t have any powers at all. Since we aren’t friends of Ink, we aren’t creators.” Zack explained and everyone was surprised at this. 

“So you want him gone to restore your powers? That doesn’t make sense, just join him.” Dream said and Beatrice sighed. 

“That and we do care for you. We want you to have a happy ending, those who just want power are fighting us. Because though it is theorized removing Ink would restore our powers, it very well could destroy everyone’s powers. He’s been with us from the very beginning. He’s as old as the multiverse itself.” Beatrice said. 

“So, out of anyone in existence, you guys know him best?” Classic asked and they nodded. 

“Though not us specifically. We’re newer, coming in around the end of the first multiverse or around the beginning of this one.” Maxie clarified. 

“First…?” Blue gasped, and everyone was hooked on the trio. 

“As the Dark Sanses know, thanks to Error, the multiverse isn’t infinite. Guess how we figured that out? Ink built the multiverse from the ground up, from literally nothing, though we made the Doodlesphere and gave him his vials. His control reflects our ability to weave a narrative.” Zack said, “He also destroyed his soul while he was trapped in the anti-void, the remains of the first multiverse.” He finished. 

“What were we like?” Cross asked, and the trio gave worried chuckles. 

“That we do not know. But there are people who do know, we can get you in touch with them. Though we do know for a fact that in the original multiverse, Nightmare never ate the apples.” Beatrice said and the two brothers stopped in their tracks. 

Dream fell to the ground and began to sob, and Nightmare began to shake, trembling even. 

“I was oblivious, because Ink made me so? Is that right?” Dream huffed, holding himself as he let out cries. 

“Yes. He received the same treatment, but you caught on in the original multiverse.” Zack confirmed and Dream began to laugh. 

“I hate Ink so much! Hahahaha, I, he, I want to...” Dream said as he shook even more. 

“You can kill him. If I don’t first.” Nightmare said, his eye a narrow slit, nearly invisible, and his claws looked sharp enough to rip through bone as if it were tissue paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ink is responsible for Nightmare getting corrupted. I actually subtly confirmed it back during Ink's origin chapter, but now we get to see the brother's react. 
> 
> I also heavily debated having 'Ironic Accusations' be the original Dreamtale in the 1st multiverse,but it wouldn't fit with the narrative so far. So be thankful. 
> 
> (Shameless self plug I know)


	54. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale draws near...

When the Dark Sanses were outside, and far away from the castle, and noting the disappearance of the world’s Killer, they were ready to return. Alt sent a text to Sci, who told him to send a text to Alphys since he was in Classic’s place. When Alt received her number from Sci did so, and they were now awaiting a reply. 

In the lab, Alphys was away from her phone, attending to a very demanding matter. 

“Oh Alphys darling, are you sure everything is ready for the human? And if Undyne is successful, I will need a parade for her. Can you look over everything? You know the traps in Hotland the best.” Mettaton said and Alphsy took a very heavy clipboard and began to look over it. 

“Mettaton, I checked everything over several times before you came here. We don’t need to freak out.” Alphys said, and Mettaton scoffed. 

“Well it can’t hurt to check again!” He said, looking over at the machine Sci had made. “What is this?” He asked and Alphys dropped the clipboard. 

“NOTHING!” She screamed and jerked him away from it. 

“It is clearly something. Something important.” Mettaton observed, and Alphsy began to sweat as she checked her phone, and began to sweat more. 

“Are you filming? This is something big, something greater than getting us free.” Alphys said, biting her lip. 

“What could be greater than that? And no I’m not.” Mettaton said, losing his loud and boisterous tone. 

“The multiverse.” She said and she trembled. 

“You’ve studied that, why is this a thing now? What happened?” Mettaton asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. 

“People will die, maybe even worse. There are several people, alternate versions of people I know, are on the other side of this machine and are fighting for one multiverse, and several other versions of that same person are somewhere, and I don’t know what to do. These are murderers, and evil overlords, and there’s a bigger threat, Undyne and Asgore know, and I don’t know what to do.” Alphys said and Mettaton shushed her. 

“You’re going to be ok. I’ll help in any way I can, just tell me what I need to do.” Mettaton responded, much to Alphys’ relief. 

“Act natural when the human comes. Don’t let them think anything is wrong. These guys can handle it from here.” Alphys said and Mettaton saluted her. 

“Yes ma'am. You’re going to do great.” Mettaton said as he sped off, and Alphys opened the portal.

The Dark Sanses and Alt came out, and they gasped. “Are we in one piece?” Dust cried out, looking over at his group.

“I am.” Alt said and Alphys sighed as she helped them stand.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Alphys said as she let out a large breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Where is everyone else?” Killer asked. 

“That’s a complicated answer. I think they’re safe, but I don’t know where they are.” She said and everyone flipped. 

“How do you not know where they are?!” Horror screamed, pinning her against a wall as the other Dark Sanses drew their weapons. 

“Guys, stop!” Alt said, but he failed to stop them from crowding around the girl. 

“We’ve been nice. We haven’t killed anyone here, we all know the kid will RESET eventually, you'll be back all well and good. We’ll face no consequences for spreading your dust on these machines.” Horror said, gripping her face and squeezing her chin. 

“Please. I had no choice. It was a voice that took them, she said her name as Maxie.” Alphys said, and a portal opened up to the anti-void and out came Classic. 

“Leave her alone guys, we’re fine, Cross, Fresh, and Nightmare came to join us too. They’re fine as well.” Classic said, and everyone relaxed. 

“Where is everyone then?” Alt asked and Classic pointed above him. 

“Hello!” Maxie said, “Alphys, if Mettaton wasn’t needed for the next part, I would totally ask you to get him involved. He’s good in combat. But I’m gonna need you guys, the final battle is approaching.” Maxie said but the Dark Sanses remained suspicious. 

“How do we know you won’t dump us on Ink’s doorstep?” Dust asked.

“I am literally invincible in terms of Ink’s powers. Sending me is the worst thing someone having me as their biggest weakness can do.” Classic said and he convinced them. 

“Where are we going?” Dust asked, and Classic sighed. 

“A place more lifeless than the Save Screen.” Classic said.

“Yep.” Maxie agreed and everyone gulped. 

“Alphys, I’ll send you a text when you can call everyone in. Also, tell Sci I’m coming back to take my place.” Classic said and she nodded. 

All the while, Papyrus made his exit from the story and sat down in his house with Sci, who was ansty and pacing. 

“Alt said they’re ok, but I need to see him. What if he;s actually hurt and captured? What if he-” Sci said until Papyrus gave him a light smack. 

“Sans. You need to calm down, though I am not one to encourage laziness, you need to take a nap.” Papyrus said and Sci shook his head. 

“What if he needs me? I can’t just nap! That’s Classic’s thing!” Sci protested and Papyrus sighed. Though they put their talk on hold when a ding came from Sci’s phone.

“You win this time.” Papyrus said and Sci looked at the message. 

“Classic is coming. So I’m gonna split, we’ll call y’all in for the final battle.” Sci said and a portal opened up and Classic walked in as Sci walked out. 

“Sans! I’m glad you’re ok!” Papyrus cried out as he trapped his brother in a tight embrace and showed no signs of letting him go. 

“‘m good bro. Glad you’re happy. But I won’t be if you keep squeezing me so hard.” Sans said as he was squeezed. 

“Sorry Sans but I was so worried.” Papyrus said as he put Sans down. 

“It’s ok bro. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Sans asked and papyrus sighed. 

“What is your relationship with the Dark Yous? How much like you, are they?” Papyrus asked and Sans sighed.

“They were once me. But now, we all see each other as different people. But to be honest, seeing you, and knowing how, in reality, I can and have been pushed to take your life, of my will or another’s, is scary.” Sans explained and Papyrus held him. 

“From what I could gather, no one goes through hell and comes out sane. And, now I understand why you never told me anything, I’d just forget. But Sans, if I do forget, I want you to always tell me. I will always be here for you.” Papyrus said and Sans broke down crying. 

“I-I love you Pap. I really do.” Sans said as he cried and he felt small drips of water on his skull as his brother held him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sci also explained a few things to Papyrus as the taller skeleton had many questions.
> 
> Be prepared, the 31st will be special, and I for the record, am excited.


	55. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in the end game now

Sci looked overjoyed as he embraced Alt. He held his boyfriend for a few moments, and Alt returned the hug. 

“Are you ok?” Sci asked and Alt nodded as stars formed in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Let’s save your world.” Alt said as he looked over at the creators. “He’ll need a lab, if we’re moving here, we might need to move the equipment over here too, and if I remember correctly, time moves differently so he has more time?” Alt said and the trio nodded. 

“You know your stuff.” Zack observed and Alt sheepishly nodded. 

“The creator of my world explained it to me, before I spilled my ink and got cursed.” Alt said and Sci rubbed his back lovingly. 

“What do you mean?” Classic asked and Alt sighed. 

“I was made to rebuild the multiverse, and I was given a waterfall of ink to use to make AUs, but I spilled a large amount of ink and was punished with my control ability, that’s the reason I have it and the multiverse is such a mess.” Alt explained and everyone gave him somber looks. 

“Alt...” Dream said, and the voices gave small chuckles. 

“Wow. Those guys are assholes, I mean, you spilled ink and now they cursed you? Or did you just say it was a curse? I mean, we’d never do that.” Maxie said and Beatrice nodded. 

“I mean we would, but that seems extra cruel.” She said and Zack nodded as they looked at him. 

“Yeah, we can move his stuff and help him out. If you can get rid of his power, which is stronger than this Ink’s, you should be good.” Zack said and everyone glared at the trio of voices. 

“Please. There were angstier AUs that Ink forgot about when he was rebuilding the multiverse, and I must say, they were delicious.” Beatrice said, likcing her lips. 

“What is wrong with you guys?” Nightmare asked, clearly disturbed. 

“Hypocrite. And we make stories, we create or rather created the first incarnations of your worlds. We have every right to enjoy the angst, and be thankful we want a happy ending for you guys.” Maxie said.

“We do care for you, but you are not on our level.” Beatrice said as she made a call. 

“You people, are and or were Ink’s friends. This makes so much sense.” Dream gasped, covering his mouth. 

“Yeah, though the bad stuff happened when we lost contact with him. The war is new, so we all used to be in the viewing seat. I admit we are bad people, but we have our virtues.” Maxie said and Beatrice got off the phone. 

“Sci, you have a lab. Just get your stuff and hurry up.” Beatrice said and Sci grumbled as he looked at Maxie as she brought his machine and equipment up. 

“The base is nearby, so you shouldn’t have to drag it far.” Maxie said and Sci gave her a sarcastic smile. 

“Thank you.” He grumbled, grabbing his stuff as the Dark Sanses rushed to help him. 

“So why do we need Alt? Or not need him?” Killer asked. 

“I need something that can eliminate the code in Ink, and since none of us can manipulate code, we need to make something to get Ink’s code to remove it itself, and since I can make something that strengthens it, I can reverse engineer it to weaken and hopefully destroy it. I already have most of the calculations set up, I just need to test them.” Sci said and everyone sighed. 

“Which will take?” Dust asked and Sci laughed. 

“A few months. Maybe a year. It took me that long to get the enchantment, but since I’m not shooting in the dark and have a starting point, it shouldn’t take that long.” Sci said.

In the Doodlesphere, Ink was having fun. He had brainwashed Reaper!Sans to be a toddler mentally and he had fun watching Death itself marvel at the things Ink made. 

“Weeeeeee!” He cheered as he flew down a slide, going as fast as he could down the rainbow plastic. 

Ink had given him small and fluffy clothes in pastel colors, with ribbons to match. Death flopped on the ground with a plop and giggled as he looked up at Ink. Babbling nonsense as he reached out to the soulless creature. 

Ink merelt snapped his fingers and Life came and picked him up. She had dull and dead eyes as she cradled him and hummed. Ink watched her twirl around the room and whisper sweet nothings to the god, as if he were her own child. But he grew bored when Death fell asleep and snapped his fingers once more. The toys and creations vanished as they two were at attention and Death was in his normal drab and tattered cloak. 

“Go join the others.” Ink said and the two flew off without a word or even blinking.

“Who should I play with next?” Ink wondered out loud, curious as to what he could do with the entire multiverse at his hands no more need to be subtle or risk anyone catching on, anyone important that is. 

“Maybe an angst scene with Swapfell? Or I could substitute another Sans or Blue and do a scene of Stretch? That would be good, and Blue would have to see it! I could even make it look like Stretch isn’t being controlled!” Ink announced to thin air as he bounced up and down in excitement. 

Possibilities swirled in Ink’s head as he tried to grab a notebook to write things down in, a sound caught his attention. 

“Hello. I-Ink.” A stammering voice said, shaking as Ink recognized the voice. 

“Howdy Error!” Ink said, smiling as wide as he could. 

“Your reign of terror ends here.” He said, clearly trembling. 

“Wow. You really are a Sans. I never heard you make a joke that funny before.” Ink howled as he fell over and had tears streaming from his eyes. 

“We’re not joking.” Error said and Ink was intrigued. 

“We? Oh! You mean your little Dark Sanses, they’re annoying, but nothing compared to the true god of this multiverse, my multiverse.” 

“Surrender peacefully and give up your mind control power. And things will not, go badly.” Error said, hesitating at the end. 

“Oh on. I want to see your worst!” Ink announced teleporting Error and the portal to a large platform. 

“Made just in time for this little playdate. Show me what you’ve got!” he said and he was hit in the back of his head with a glass vial. 

“Time speeds up in my own lab, so I moved four times as fast as you! Since this world moves twice as fast as a regular world I was moving eight times the speed a regular AU would yet no time passed for them-” Sci mumbled as Ink and Error both yelled. 

“Shut up!” They looked at each other and growled, Error’s coming off more as a squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited for months to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy what will be coming in April, because I estimate that in the end of April and beginning of May will be the end of the story. 
> 
> And the beginning of the Ask Event!


	56. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle starts, and a realization occurs in the unlikeliest of places.

Ink laughed, he laughed and laughed. “What was that?” Ink cackled. 

“Your downfall.” Sci said as he summoned a blaster and shot it at Ink. 

The soulless guardian sidestepped the beam and glared at Sci, but he was hit in the back by a large glowing arrow, knocking him down to the ground. 

“You will pay for what you have done to my brother and I.” Dream said, tears falling from his eyes as he aimed three arrows at Ink.

Ink looked over his shoulder, and donned a smug and confident grin. He watched as the Dark Sanses come out of a portal and he only laughed more. 

“I can’t believe you’re all so stupid.” Ink said as he ripped the arrow out of his back and snapped his finger. 

Swarms of alternate universes came out of portals that popped up, and everyone gasped. 

“What? Did you think you did something to me?” Ink asked, holding back one more laugh. “You wanna play? Let’s play~.” Ink said as blasters were shot and bones pierced the ground

Blue magic held them up in the air, low on HP and trying to muster the magic to attack. But when Killer managed to get a spark, they were slammed into the ground. Over and over again, bits of bone flying off. 

“I-Ink, p-please...” Dream coughed as he tried to stand, but he fell and groaned in pain. 

“Yes? Do you have something to say?” Ink asked, his eyes red and one a target sign. 

“F-fuck you.” Dream spat as he once again tried and failed to stand up. 

“Again?” Ink asked and Dream glared at him. 

Before Dream could retort, the battlefield was transported to a black void. And the Dark Sanses were healed. 

“Stop.” Maxie said, and Ink was genuinely surprised. 

“You’re a creator. And yet you fight me?” Ink said, clenching his fists. 

“I am not a creator. I am no ally of you.” Maxie said as a bullet whizzed past Ink’s head as he turned his head. 

“Your reign of terror ends here Ink!” Beatrice said, holding a pistol and standing behind Ink. 

“Traitors! I know I have allies! They will come for me!” Ink announced and another bullet came running past Ink as he once again turned his head. 

“Surrender now.” Zack said, and Ink laughed. 

“No. You all are beneath me, I am a creator, just like you!” Ink said, and everyone held their breaths. 

From far away, Jack and Jana were watching Ink face off against everyone. 

“Why does Maxie have powers if she isn’t a creator?” Jack asked, and Jana thought. 

“Maybe since Ink thinks she is, she has the powers?” Jana said and Jack nodded. 

Ink gave a whistle, and everyone that wasn’t from an alternate timeline, or Blue, froze. Though the blueberry gripped his head in pain and the Dark Sanses did that as well, but less so. 

“You forgot. I can control most of you.” He said as blue magic got the Dark Sanses and the trio in a cluster before Ink, trying to get away would get you slammed into the ground. 

“How does Frisk handle that?!” Classic said as he glared at Ink. 

Jana shivered as she saw her sister be slammed into the ground, and she would swear she heard bones break, Jack held her tight. 

“He’s going to kill them.” He observed a twinge of guilt forming in his soul. 

Before Ink could utter a word, or issue a command, a loud boom came from the distance, others had arrived. 

“They aren’t acting alone.” Zack’s boss said as she charged at Ink. She was promptly picked up by Blue magic, but she managed to maneuver the bad-time esc. patterns with ease and efficiency. 

“Some of us are competent, you little fucker.” She said as the other creators charged at Ink’s puppets, and launched smoke bombs, blinding Ink as a bullet hit him in the left eye. 

He screamed as he was tied up in strings and launched in the air, and then slammed into the ground. 

Jack and Jana looked at the spectacle, both in awe and filled with anxiety.

“Ink really is going down isn’t he?” Jack said and Jana nodded silently. 

“What if we can’t make AUs anymore when Ink is gone? We need him to make AUs.” Jana worried.

Jack remembered something, and he pondered for a moment, and then stood up. “We made him. We made him to help us, we survived without him. We never changed.” He said, and Jana thought about his words. 

“But why can’t we make AUs without him?” Jana asked, and Jack thought. 

“I don’t know!” Jack screamed, holding his head.

On the battlefield, Ink was laughing as he threw Error around the room. “We battled for ages! And you cower before me!” Ink said, throwing a splash of acid paint at Error, hissing as Error’s bones made contact. 

Something clicked in Error’s head, as he trembled and shook, he remembered that this was an enemy he had fought, and quite regularly beat. He knew more, and was still scared, he can never look at Ink the same way again. But he knew, he could win, he had done so before. 

Jack and Jana looked at Ink and Error as the battle raged on, and how Error fought with, not quite, impunity, but a freedom. 

“Can we use our powers without Ink?” Jack asked and Jana was questioning this too. 

“We did it before, and we made Ink to help us! Why should he dictate what we can do?” Jana said, gears turning in her head. 

“He shouldn’t!” Jack decided, looking out on the battlefield. 

“Wanna test that theory?” Jana asked, and Jack nodded. 

“We were only here for the powers and angst anyway.” Jack said and Jana laughed as they went down. 

Ink is not a creator, he has no power over the creators, it was just them boxing themselves in, Jack realized, and he got an idea to strip Ink of his powers. 

“He’s our creation, same with most people in the multiverse, right?” Jack asked and Jana nodded, curious as to where he was going. 

“Then if they aren’t creators, Ink isn’t either. He shouldn’t be able to make universes.” Jack decided, “He wasn’t called a creator until after the first multiverse went down, he was just the guardian back then.” Jack explained, and the two rushed off to tell the other creators on the field. They were free from Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jana. I have feelings on these two characters, they are clearly, not nice people, but they are complex. I actually had other intentions for the realization, and the big part will come later, as Ink needs to hear it, loud and clear. 
> 
> The people who can bring us down to earth are the people who know, or knew, us the best.


	57. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers, assemble. 
> 
> Or whatever the equivalent is.

Ink and Error were high in the dark sky, paint boiling on Error’s bones as he threw Ink across the area. 

“What a change of pace? Care to say what changed?” Ink teased as he spun around the strings and danced gracefully as he dodged. 

“You’re nothing but the person I’ve fought for years.” Error spat as he tied Ink up like a puppet and threw him into the ground. 

As he landed on the ground, he glared at Ink. 

“But you see what’s around us? I am more than anything you could have ever imagined.” Ink announced, gesturing to the battlefield and called Nightmare forth. 

“But you’re still the same person I’ve fought. Only scarier.” Error said as he scuttled back away from Nightmare’s tentacles, nearly getting impaled. 

“Hehehehe. True~!” Ink said as he watched Error dance around his father-figure like a ballerina. 

“INK!” Maxie screamed, storming her way over to Ink. 

A few moments earlier, she had been fighting an Undyne from a random universe. She had long sent for the originals to help, but she hadn’t heard back, silently praying that Frisk hadn’t messed with their cell-service or whatever they used to communicate.

Then she saw Jack pound the Undyne into the ground, and she took aim and swung her right hook and kicked him in the face. 

“What do you want you filthy piece of shit?!” Maxie screamed, swinging several kicks and punches, but she was pinned and picked up quickly. 

“Jana and I switched sides. Ink is an asshole and you proved something. But in order to prove it, we need to get to him. I’ll explain on the way, come on.” Jack said as he ran over, dodging every punch and hit. 

“That the fuck?” Maxie asked as she followed him, keeping a good distance as she ran, but when she was Jana, she picked up the pace and listened. 

“So we’re testing a theory. Wanna help?” Jana asked, and Maxie sighed in frustration. 

“I hate you two so much.” She said, “Fine.” Maxie relented, and the three approached Ink, Error, and Nightmare.

“INK!” Maxie screamed. 

“Oh? It’s you! And what do we have here?” Ink mused, tilting his head, “Are you delivering her to me so I can pummel her or are you traitorous like her as well?” Ink asked and Maxie flinched at the prospect of getting a beating from Ink. 

“You are not a creator.” Jack said firmly and Ink laughed, and Nightmare froze, leaving Error open to see the whole event.

“I am. I created this multiverse, and therefore am a creator.” Ink countered, smirking smugly as he scoffed. 

“Why do you create?” Jana asked, calm and composed but trembling. 

“To be entertained, I need it. And these people need a king.” Ink said, chuckling. 

“Do you care for creating? Do you care for anyone but yourself?” Jack asked, tearing up at the last question. 

“Not really. I mean I owe you guys everything, but I lost my care for you long ago. Your friend is long dead.” Ink said as he giggled. 

“You only make to further yourself. You do not care for anyone, you are not a creator, at least we like to create and care for others! You are not one of us! You have no power over us! You are a creation and have no right to order us around!” Maxie screamed as she lunged at him, the battle slowing to a stop as everyone under Ink’s control came to their senses. 

“What?” Ink gasped as he saw Nightmare fall over on his knees. 

“You are nothing now.” Maxie said as everyone came rushing up to where they were and saw Ink break down. 

“NO! NO! NO! NO!! I am your king! You are nothing but clay in my hands! All of you! I control you! I am your master! I do what I want with you and no one tells me otherwise! ALL OF YOU ARE TRAITORS! WHEN I RESET THE MULTIVERSE I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!” Ink screamed as he scrambled back, hyperventilating.

Murmurs from the crowd emerged as Ink swore revenge and threw more empty threats. Error eventually tied him up, and Nightmare secured him with his tentacles, growling like a wild animal. 

“Wait!” Dream cried out as he ran up, and everyone looked at him.

“Dream! What’s going on? What happened to Ink?” Someone cried out, and Dream took a deep breath. 

“Ink sexually abused me for years. He also tortured Error, and the Dark Sanses ruthlessly. He also purposely let I and Nightmare’s relationship fall apart, making it happen as a core part of what he intended.” Dream said and everyone gasped. “I asked to be allowed to kill him, and I will.” Dream said as he walked up to Ink, but he paused. 

“What are you waiting for?” Nightmare asked, and Dream sighed. 

“I’m not the only one Ink has hurt. I alone shouldn’t do him justice.” Dream said as he looked out to everyone. “As one if Ink’s victims as well, I ask you, what do you see as fitting for his crimes?” Dream asked and the crowd talked it over. 

“I think we should get the facts straight before we administer punishment.” Zack and Beatrice answered and everyone agreed. 

Ink was put into the anti-void for safekeeping, with magic restraints so he can’t escape until his punishment was decided. Also known as deciding and convincing people that a slow and agonizing death wasn’t worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last the end is here. And I am sure you can guess who needs convincing on that last part.   
And he is under supervision, do not worry. 
> 
> I will explain my thoughts on this climax at the end of the fic, but enjoy the peace for now. It has come and, so far, will stay.


	58. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near

Dream was sitting in the Doodlesphere, he was stressed and pacing. He was ready to make an announcement to the multiverse about the balance, Ink’s abuse, and his plan. Which, the reformed voices were more than happy to detail what he would have to do and how prepared he was to do it. 

“You ok Dream?” Blue asked, his body still glitching but it was controllable and not very noticeable now. 

“Yeah. I’m just nervous, this is the biggest scandal we have ever faced. And I have to help us recover, when I was a contributor to the evil we are trying to get rid of.” Dream lamented and Blue shook his head. 

“You were abused and hurt in a way no one can possibly imagine, not even myself. You have no right to blame yourself.” Blue said as he gave him a hug. 

“Thanks.” Dream said as he gave Blue a large hug. 

“You’re welcome.” Blue said as he went off through a portal to some AU. 

“Let’s do this.” Dream told himself as he summoned everyone to their table, Ink’s chair having been removed. “Hello everyone. You are owed an explanation.” Dream said when everyone sat down, Geno and Sci letting out breaths. 

They explained their story, and they also explained what Error had said, the voices backing their story up along with the Dark Sanses. Dream had to use viewing portals to prevent, for lack of better term, a bloodbath. 

“So, Ink had a mind control power and used us, sexually abused you, and the people who Ink was made to help, the people who at first made universes, tortured Error ro prevent the multiverse from imploding?” Red said and Dream nodded. 

“I know. It’s crazy. But I pray you believe me.” Dream said as he hung his head. “Any questions?” He asked and Red’s eye flashed. 

“Why were you in support of Ink when he said Blue and Classic were kidnapped? It’s suspicious, I know he had mutilated your soul and all, but you need to elaborate.” Red said, growling. 

“I didn’t care, and Ink had months of torture and brainwashing in his favor. I did get some care and emotion back, and when I got an actual full soul, it helped even more.” Dream explained, keeping eye contact. 

“How did he even do that? You never said, and how do we know it wasn’t Nightmare who brainwashed you?” Black or Swap!Fell Sans asked, growling as well. 

“He had a Sans, I don’t remember who,” Dream lied, “torture me with blue magic and he also starved me. I do remember the torture, but most of it is fuzzy.” Dream said, that part was truthful. 

“To answer your second question, you saw Ink’s mental breakdown, and the voices wouldn’t even interact with us if it wasn’t important. You’ve met them.” Dream said and everyone agreed at that part. Them joking about their worst trauma and memories was hard. They seemed detached and were in a hurry. 

“No more questions? Well now onto Ink. What should we do with him?” Dream asked and the room was quiet. 

“We know the Dark Sanses want to kill him slowly and painfully. I am for it. Despite the voices protesting.” Sci said, shocking everyone. 

“Sorry I am late! I had to deal with a situation involving a panic attack and a battle-axe.” Alt said as he jumped into Sci’s lap and kissed him. 

“This is Alt. Please do not attack him.” Geno said, and Sci glared at everyone as he held his boyfriend close. 

“Doesn’t he have that power as well? But stronger?” Someone said. 

“I gave it up. It was a curse, and I have my ink. It was a shock when I launched it and boiled it on my multiverse’s Nightmare. I had no idea what happened until we theorized and tested it.” Alt said, smiling. 

“What did you do with him?” They asked, and Alt sighed. 

“We killed him. But, since no one protested against the idea, though I wasn’t the biggest fan of that idea.” Alt said and everyone sighed. 

“Ink is too dangerous to be left alive, though his biggest strength, his mind control and influence have been stripped from him, he is too unstable to be left alive.” Sci said, and most everyone agreed. 

“I admit to the Stockholm Syndrome, but I do not like the idea of killing him. It feels wrong and I don’t like killing in general. But I do understand why you are so in favor of it.” Dream said, holding his head in one of his hands. 

“So are we going to kill him?” Black asked and Dream sighed. 

“If you want to, I will not stop you. I will discuss with the Dark Sanses about our decision, along with the voices.” Dream said and everyone agreed. 

“Thank you. If you have any questions you have not asked for whatever reason please do contact me, Sci, or Geno.” Dream said and everyone left. 

Dream collapsed to the floor and shook as he looked back on what had happened. Though he felt a cool and comforting grip on his waist, Nightmare. 

“Hey.” Nightmare said, holding Dream in his arms. 

“Hey.” Dream said, letting Nightmare rock him slowly. 

“You ok?” Nightmare asked and Dream sighed. 

“No.” Dream said and Nightmare gave him a small pat on the head.

Dream grumbled as he was pet and rocked by Nightmare, but he did like the comforting feeling it brought. He even fell asleep in his brother’s arms, and Nightmare gave a small chuckle as he picked his brother up and put him in the bed. 

“Silly kid.” Nightmare said as he tucked him in. 

The Dark Senses were hanging out and celebrating the defeat of Ink. They had technically won their war, even if it was declared to be officially a tie. 

“Heya! How are ya?” Killer asked, hanging upside down. 

“Fine. And in case you were wondering, Ink is to be killed.” Nightmare said and everyone cheered. 

“You do realize the voices are going to be pissed? They were Ink’s closest friends, and they were advocating Ink stay with them.” Nightmare said, taking a sip of the probably spiked punch. 

“Letting the people who technically raised Ink keep him captive after the shit he just pulled? They have to think we're idiots.” Dust said, drinking ketchup and promptly gagging as he coughed it up. “How did I like this?!” He screamed and everyone laughed. 

“C’mon. It’s not that bad.” Killer said, taking a sip and spitting it out promptly after. 

Horror was the only one to stomach the condiment and grinned eerily at the two as he drank the whole thing with ease. Everyone had a laugh as they had small party games and other fun things. 

In the original timeline, they had just gotten through a pretty close call and ended up with the best neutral run they could get. Everyone was pleased. 

“So Sans, what happened with the other yous?” Undyne asked, she was shaken from the ordeal she had just been through. 

“Ink was captured, rid of his power, and as far as I’m aware, will be killed.” Sans said, and Undyne nodded. 

“You ok with that?” She asked and Sans nodded. 

“He tortured me and tried to break me, luckily it takes several thousand deaths and carefully worded offers, about a few 700 to get a chip in me.” He said, and Papyrus came in. 

“How do you do?” He asked, and Sans smiled a weak grin. 

“I’m good bro. Ink will be dead and we’ll be safe to explore the multiverse as we please. And I admit, it’ll be fun and relaxing to be able to confide in you about what happened. And what I remember.” Sans said, and Papyrus smiled. 

“I look forward to it! Do you have any friends?” Papyrus asked and Sans laughed. 

“Paps, I know about every Sans you can think of. And they are awesome!” He said, and he began to tell stories about how he met them and what he knew about them. Excluding the fells’ many attempted murders, no one needed to know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end.   
There will be, I can confirm, 2 more chapters then the story will be done.   
But do not fret, I will announce a secret project I have been working on for a few months alongside the launch of the Ask Event! There will also be more one-shots uploaded to the account as well.


	59. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.

Ink was enraged. He was stuck in the anti-void, no ability to move, to magic, and everyone was turned against him. He was screaming and thrashing, trying to escape and get rid of his chains. 

“LET ME OUT!” Ink screamed, huffing and puffing as he wandered around the anti-void. 

He had no way to keep track of time, but with the rate at which his vials were used, it was weeks. He wasn’t mad at the lesser AUs, they needed someone competent to help them, someone like him, and the anti-void ran on different rules. They may have just left him, and when they get back, it may have only been a few seconds. He let a laugh out as he waited for someone to come and get him, to apologize and explain how he was their king, their rightful ruler, the shepherd to their sheep. 

Though he was confident in his ignorant subjects coming to his rescue, he was getting worried when he ran out of paints. 

“Funny Dream. Are you keeping them away from me?!” Ink screamed, his anger and passion fading from his voice as the paints were wearing off. 

Ink was shaking as he threw up several times. A cruel laugh blurting out from his mouth as he blankly wandered the anti-void, his body on auto-pilot. Though he slowed as time went on, causing him to collapse on the ground. 

It was much longer, or maybe not, until Dream arrived and saw Ink lying on the ground, his eyelights white and clothes stained with ink. 

“Ink...” Dream said as he walked up to him, he sat him upright and tried to brush some of the ink off, but Ink fell backwards with a loud thump. 

“What’s going on?” Blue asked and gasped when he saw Ink on the ground and resisted the urge to gag. 

“So this is what happens? I guess he’s having withdrawals?” Dream said but had no idea what was wrong with Ink. 

“At least it won’t be a fight.” Blue said, still resisting the urge to gag. 

“Yeah.” Dream said as he picked up Ink bridal style and carried him off to the Pale AU, making sure to close his eyes. 

Everyone was there, and everyone was restless as Dream brought Ink into the AU and put him on the ground. Since the cottage was too small and had too many bad memories, they were doing it far away from the cursed building that would be blown up later. 

“Good riddance. So, who’s gonna dust him?” Dust said, looking bitterly at his old enemy. 

“I know I said I wanted to, but I don’t think I can.” Dream said and everyone understood.

“I’ll do it. I’m no stranger to LV and it’ll be fitting. His oldest foe will be his end.” Error said, and no one argued as Error summoned his strings and tied them all over Ink, even if he did wake up, he wasn’t getting free. 

With a small tug, the strings tightened and with a sickening snap and several distorted cracks, Ink was dust. 

Silence reigned over the group as the dust was scattered to the wind. And it wasn’t until Dream picked up Ink’s clothes did he speak. 

“Let’s, wait. Wait a few weeks before we work on anything. Outcodes or people who live outside their AU of origin will still interact, but for those who still live in their AU, please don’t leave for a while.” Dream asked and thigh no auditory response was given, it was understood. 

Dream though his home was the Doodlesphere, stayed with the Dark Sanses throughout the new month. He was generally quiet and never made his presence known. Spending his time alone in the guest room or with Nightmare. 

Killer had managed to get Dream’s attention, somehow he had no idea how, and was able to converse with him. 

“So how are you?” Killer asked and Dream shrugged, staying quiet.

“I know it’s been hard for you these past few weeks, but, if you wanna talk, there are plenty of us willing to talk with you. And I’m pretty sure you can get a therapist, you probably need one.” Killer said and Dream nodded absently. 

“Alright.” Killer said and walked off, leaving Dream alone standing against a wall, gazing at the floor.

He went up to Nightmare’s study and knocked on the door, the rest of the gang following soon after. 

“Come on in.” He said and they shuffled in. 

“Is it Dream?” Nightmare asked, putting his work away as he stood up. 

“Yeah.” They said, and Nightmare sighed. 

“We’re worried about him. He hasn’t said a thing to any of us, and he’s just wandering around.” Killer said and Nightmare walked out of the room. 

Everyone followed Nightmare at a distance, and he walked up to his brother. 

“Dream. We need to talk.” Nightmare said and Dream slid down against the wall and sat on the floor.

“What?” Dream asked as he looked at Nightmare. 

“You need to get out of this funk. Everyone is worried about you.” Nightmare said and Dream muffled an inaudible response. 

“Dream, we’re going to spar. You need to get moving.” Nightmare said Dream didn’t move. 

“You’re moving.” Nightmare said as he picked Dream up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Fine.” Dream said, and the Dark Sanses followed the duo to their large gym. 

“So, how are we going to do this?” Dust asked and Nightmare had an idea. 

“Tournament.” Nightmare said and everyone was ready. 

The pairs were, Killer and Dust, Horror and Cross, Error and Fresh, and Dream and Nightmare. Dream had perked up as he got ready to battle his brother, only on nice and equal terms. 

The creators were hanging out in their realm, they were not happy with Ink’s execution. The younger and newer creators were happy to have Ink out of their hair, but the older ones had mixed feelings or were angry at the Sanses. Most of the angry ones were from Jack and Jana’s side, but a few from Beatrice, Maxie, and Zack’s side were also pissed.

“So, Ink is gone.” Jana said and Beatrice looked at her sister with a solom glance. 

“Yeah. He is.” Beatrice said, silence prevailing. 

“I’m not sorry for what I’ve done. Most of it anyway.” Jana said, looking away from her sister. 

“I know. But what are you sorry for?” She asked. 

“Letting Ink get away with what he did. Thinking I had to be on his side, no matter what, to be a creator. To be what we are, what we’re meant to be.” Jana replied, and Beatrice gave her a side hug. 

“That’s really all I care about. If we expected creators to be remorseful for all the wrong and suffering they’ve inflicted upon others, and our creations, it wouldn’t be much of a world. Would it?” Beatrice said and the two shared a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t. I don’t know what it would be? Maybe hell?” Jana joked and Beatrice laughed. 

“You just gave me an idea. I wonder if we can make an AU, both of us together!” Beatrice said and Jana’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yes!” She said and the two ran off to try and get their supplies to make the AU. It seemed like a good stepping stone to rebuild their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 15th will be the long awaited conclusion to this wonderful story.   
Though you will get a proper thanks for sticking with me there, I do want to thank you for staying with me throughout this whole adventure for me, since this was my big break into the fandom.


	60. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

Five years later…

Dream walked down the Doodlesphere with Blue and Error by his side. Nightmare said he would meet them at the AU. 

“You sure this is going to be easy?” Blue asked, his voice glitching a bit more than it normally does, a sign of worry they soon learned. 

“Nope! But this job has never been easy!” Dream said and Error smiled as they approached the AU and entered. 

“Wow. They really did a number on this place.” Blue said when he saw the AU. 

The AU was dark and musty. Dread and fear was built into the AU. The snow falling down in front of the ruins door, colored a faded pink, was icey and sent shivers down their spines. 

“You know what we have to do. Help the innocent, remove corruption, and offer them a place in the multiverse along with therapy.” Dream said and the two nodded as they explored the AU. 

The forest was devoid of traps, not a good sign. Snowdin was empty, another bad sign. 

“So, what are we looking for?” Error asked, running his hands over the snow.

“A person. From what I could hear, within the snickers and laughter of the creators, this AU’s Flowey rules the AU with an iron fist, or vine.” Dream said and the two shuddered as they were picked up and pinned. 

“Let us go!” Dream screamed and a deep and sickening laugh caught Dream off guard. 

“Alright.” Nightmare said and he let them down against the snow and laughed as he saw Dream’s angry face. 

“Not funny!” Dream said, shaking from either the cold or shock, probably both. 

“Sure.” Nightmare said, rolling his eye with a smug grin on his face. 

“Um, guys? We need to get moving!” Error said as he held up a pile of snow, which was mostly, dust. 

“Yeah. We sure do. What did you find out Nightmare?” Blue asked as the team sped off. 

“Flowey rules the world and people are hunted for fun, though this world’s Sans and Papyrus are his special toys that he tortures.” Nightmare said, and he pulled out some black cloaks for everyone to wear, and they donned them quickly.

“Blue, can you and Error go search for people hiding?” Dream asked and the two nodded as they sped off. 

“So, what do you expect from this AU?” He asked, and Nightmare shuddered. 

“Probably something along the lines of those angst AUs.” Nightmare said as they got off the ground and began to move among the stalgatities hanging from the ceiling, besto to avoid Flowey’s roots. 

When the two got to New Home, it was a jungle. Plants and debris were everywhere, and every single piece of flora was an enemy. It wasn’t the most dangerous mission they had been on, but it was far from the easiest. 

Dream grabbed one of Nightmare’s tentacles and was launched across the city, landing on the roof of the throne room. His brother followed and they slowly lowered themselves into the throne room. It was pretty much a green bowl made of vines with a dirt circle in the center. 

“Alright. We need to get to the best place to work as a dungeon.” Dream said. “No one’s here.” He said as Dream was lifted up. 

“I’ll go over to the lab. We passed it on our way here, you stay here and watch out for the weed.” Dream said and Nightmare gave him a suspicious look. 

“If I find the Sans and Papyrus they will panic, I can calm them down and I can take care of myself. But if you patrol and find Flowey, fight him. Keep him busy.” Dream whispered and Dream went off.

When he got to the lab, it took some maneuvering to avoid stepping on the vines, but he was able to get down into the lab and quickly explored the barren and dusty lab. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Dream whispered, when he heard no response he continued down the hallway and saw two makeshift cells. With the Sans and Papyrus of the universe inside of them. 

“Who are you?” Sans asked, and upon closer inspection he was the only one without his jaw broken. 

“A friend. I’m here to rescue you.” Dream said and Sans’ eyes lit up with joy. 

“Thank you!” Sans exclaimed as he gripped the plant-like bars of his cell.

“Don’t thank me. It’s my job.” Dream said and he used an arrow to slice the bars and set the two free. 

They stumbled and tripped, and overall had a hard time walking. Dream was patient, from their physical condition, broken bones, bruises, and dents in the skull, and clear scars where possibly deadly fractures were, Dream was understanding. 

“Well, well, well, it seems I have multiple intruders on my hand!” Flowey said as he popped from the ground in front of them. 

“Let us leave Flowey.” Dream said, summoning his bow.

“Nope!” Flowey said giggling as the Sans and Papyrus cowered behind Dream. 

“Please let me have my toys back, you don’t end up like your other intruder do you?” He asked, giving an innocent frown as he cackled. 

“Let us leave.” Dream said, unphased by Flowey's threat.

“Aww~. Did you not hear me?” Flowey said and Dream laughed as his eyes gleamed with confidence. 

“Look behind you.” Dream said, and Nightmare smiled, followed by Error and Blue. 

“Oh sh-” Flowey said and was dead before the swear left his mouth. 

Dream led the Sans and Papyrus to a portal set up to the omega timeline, Core Frisk was berated for not interfering but they barely managed to get out of it by stating they knew what would happen before it did. So they saw no need to interfere, though it was not with a light heart they stayed out of the situation. 

“The people there will explain everything to you.” Dream said as he led the people out of there and Error was ready to destroy the AU. Taking the already isolated Frisk soul with him. It was a miracle they were able to give the souls physical bodies and give them a proper home in the omega timeline, or their own if it was inhabitable. 

Classic had woken up and yawned, he hadn’t been woken up. It was weird, Papyrus usually woke him up. Though Classic suddenly remembered the last run, a genocide run. He got up and ran to Papyrus’ room, and there was his brother, sitting on his bed and curled up. 

“Heya bro. You ok?” Sans asked as he sat next him, only to be caught in a large hug. 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to getting killed.” Papyrus said and Sans sighed as he hugged him back. 

“I haven’t either.” Sans said and he called Undyne.

“Hey Sans. You ok?” Undyne said and Sans gave a stumbling ‘yeah.’

“Paps is having a hard time. How are you doing?” Sans asked and Papyrus began to listen in as he put Undyne on speaker. “You’re on speaker and Paps is here.” Sans said.

“I-I still have no idea how you deal with that Sans.” Undyne said, her voice lacked the passion and life she was known for. 

“I gave up trying a long time ago. But you guys, have people to confide in. Don’t give up trying. Please, don’t do what I did.” Sans said, and Undyne gave a resounding ‘Hell yeah!’ and Papyrus promised he would never give up, that he’d always keep trying. It made Sans feel happy, and he felt safe. Truly safe, safe like he had never been before. 

Later that day, he and everyone, even Toriel and Flowey, came together and talked about what happened, a group therapy session of sorts. 

“So, Asgore, Flowey, how far did they get, I know they killed me, but what about you?” Sans asked, and they sighed. 

“They spared me.” Flowey said, Asgore hanging his head. 

“I was killed by Flowey.” he said, glaring at the flower. 

“Either that or they get unleashed upon humanity, your choice.” Flowey shrugged, “And I doubt you want to share a headspare with that murderous brat.” He said, sneering and shuddering at the memory.

“So, Chara isn’t a problem, yet. Or maybe they like teasing us, and will one day just pop up with the demon.” Sans said, but he quickly regretted his words when he realized who he was talking about and in front of who. 

“I’m sorry. But, you have to understand, they’re, not going to...” Sans tried to say but Toriel stopped him. 

“It’s ok Sans.” Toriel said, and Asgore kept silent. 

They talked about the timeline and what they did, and Sans explained all the routes once again, though he left a few details out. Sans didn’t want to give anyone the crisis of morality he had a long time ago. 

In the creator realm, everyone was bustling around and talking. The place was alive with papers scattered on the floor, pencils everywhere, and creators eager to show off what they made. 

“This place is busier than ever. What happened?” Maxie asked when she sat next to Zack and Beatrice at the newly built food court. 

“Someone made an occult, HorrorTale, Sansisk AU and from what I’ve seen, you should check it out.” Zack said, sipping a coffee. 

“Sounds interesting. Is the Sans sympathetic or a maniac?” Beatrice asked, she was eating a donut based on Muffet’s spider pastries. 

“A puppy people like to kick when it’s already down.” Zack said and Maxie gasped. 

“Well I hope the Star Sanses get to save him. You know I don’t like too much torture, when you’ve seen one you’ve seen them all.” Maxie said as she looked at the rack of candy next to her. 

“Me too. But you know the rules: Based on the contents and complexity of the universe, a time limit is placed on how long the Star Sanses will wait until they are allowed to rescue the inhabitants of the AU. It was the first agreement we ever made and it works well so far. And we can always go back to what it once was, just no more updates.” Zack said, and Jana came walking over. 

“Hey. So, Underoccult sounding good? You guys really should check it out.” Jana said and Zack sighed. 

“Sure. I was just recommending it.” Zack said, taking a long sip of coffee as he glared at her. 

“Oh please. I’m enjoying this just as much as you are. Honestly, you need to lighten up.” Beatrice said, resting her elbows on the back of Zack’s chair. 

“Yeah.” Zack, groaning when Jack came over. 

“Can we stop talking about Underoccult? I found an angsty AU with Papyrus and Frisk as the main couple.” Jack said, and Maxie was intrigued. 

“Rare pair. I like it.” Maxie said, smiling as she grabbed a bag of gummy bears and paid for them and dove into the delicious candy goodness. 

“Anyway, how is your AU going?” Maxie asked, looking at Beatrice and Jana. 

“Decent. The time limit is almost up, but I’m excited to see how they interact with the rest of the multiverse.” Jana said and Beatrice nodded as she stuffed her mouth with sugary donut goodness. 

Dream was calling the Star Sanses to a meeting to tell them about how his mission went, and to learn how their own missions went. When everyone came to the Doodlesphere, the atmosphere was still lighter and brighter than when Ink had run this place, even five years later. 

“So, I assume we had success across the board?” Dream said and was met with several resounding cheers. “So, how did it go?” Dream asked and they went in order, some people and the Dark Sanses compared it to a sharing circle thing from kindergarten but it was fun and everyone liked it. 

“There was a guy who thought he could chain me up, he’s dust now.” Red said, and Black laughed.

“I encountered a whore, and she tried to grab my spine,” Black gestured to his exposed lower spine, “and it turned out she was the target. It was fun to watch her blood spill from her chest wound.” He said and only Red laughed, everyone was quiet and looking at Dream. 

“Thanks. Anyone else have any ideas what the creators might be up to in terms of what you’ve encountered during your missions?” Dream said, looking around. 

“There’s been more, Sans and Frisk shipping, along with more angst.” Geno said, and murmurs of agreement filled the room. 

Dream managed to get notes on everyone’s missions and the trends they’re seeing. It would be useful information for Nightmare, but for now, he could relax. The meeting then became a meme fest and when Blue dropped in a box of beer, Dream decided to leave, he had the worst tolerance and everyone knew it, it was only a matter of time before they poured it down his throat. 

Dream opened a portal and dropped off his notes on Nightmare’s desk, his brother drowning in papers. 

“You need help?” Dream asked and Nightmare glared at him, as if he had just insulted him in every way imaginable. 

“Fine, fine. You struggle with your Everest of papers while I hide from the rest of the Star Sanses.” Dream said but was caught with a tentacle. 

“Why?” Nightmare asked, grinning evilly. 

“Blue brought beer.” Dream said and Nightmare laughed. 

“You are going there and I will request a video of your stupid drunk ass.” Nightmare said and threw Dream in a portal.

“Traitor!” Drea screamed and everyone looked at Nightmare, ready for a fight. 

“Get me a video of him drunk. I need one. Sibling code.” Nightmare said as the portal closed, and Blue grabbed Dream’s shoulders and chuckled as his left eye glowed brightly. 

“B-Blue, we’re friends right? You wouldn’t hand over my dignity to-” Dream said and had a bottle of beer slammed against his mouth. 

It was only there for a few moments and when Blue ripped it free, Dream fell onto his back and was motionless for a few moments. 

“Just wait a while. He’ll be running around like a toddler on a pound of pixie sticks in a while.” Blue said and he kissed Red on the cheek. 

“Devilish cutie.” Red whispered and returned the kiss. 

“Be quiet. I don’t want them to know!” Blue said as he was picked up and taken across the room as Black put some loud music on. 

Blue met Red’s arrogant gaze with his own as Red danced with Blue on the meeting table, taking a swig of the booze Blue brought while he was at it. 

“May I have this dance?” Alt asked Sci and the flustered skeleton hesitantly agreed and was thrown on the table as Alt led the dance and never slowed down. 

“So, how’s everything on your side?” Sci asked as everyone began to drink and dance to the music. 

“Decent. No one’s going on rampages anymore. And Error’s been calmer than he usually is.” Alt said as he dipped Sci and kissed him. 

“How come you can dip me when you’re two feet shorter than me?” Sci asked and Alt had a simple reply. 

“Creativity.” Alt said and Sci laughed. 

The Dark Sanses were hanging out like usual, playing video games and cooking when Nightmare came down. 

“So, how’s Dream?” Killer asked and Nightmare chuckled. 

“Blue brought booze.” Nightmare said and every howled. 

“Well, it seems we’ve got some entertainment tonight!” Dust said as he beat Fresh in their video game. 

“Yeah. What do you want for lunch?” Horror asked and everyone gave their answers. Meat for himself, something exotic for Killer, Dust wanted something mild, Fresh wanted a mix of flavors, Error was content with chocolate, Cross wanted chocolate as well, and Nightmare would scavenge off whatever was prepared. 

“Alright!” Horror said as he rummaged through the fridge. 

Error was standing outside the castle and looking out at the AU. He took in a deep breath and looked at his family, they were laughing, playing, and were able to seek professional help for what they went through, along with Dream who was a big help, and the world was at peace. 

He was free to do as he pleased, within reason, and could interact with people aside from his family without being beaten or ran away from in terror. It was a good feeling, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Hey Error.” Nightmare said as he stood next to him. 

“Hey Dad.” Error said and Nightmare wrapped his arm around Error. 

“Any plans for the day?” Nightmare asked and Error shrugged. 

“Nope. You?” Error asked and Nightmare gave him a confident smirk. 

“I have some ideas, but there was something I did find.” Nightmare said as he handed Error a piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Error asked as he opened it up and gasped. 

“You, how?” He asked when he saw what it was. A crappy investigation of who Error could have been, done by Ink. 

“I found it when he ransacked his cottage soon after his defeat. I’ve been looking into it for so long, and I finally managed to get a lead. Something we can follow.” Nightmare said, smiling. 

“You’ve narrowed it down to an alternate timeline?” Error said, about to cry. 

“Yeah. Ink suspected Geno, but he couldn’t find anything after that and gave up. But when he looked at Blue’s code, only the non-glitched parts pointed to himself. So what do you say, wanne solve this mystery once and for all?” nightmare said and Error hugged him as he screamed at the top of his hypothetical lungs. 

“YES!” Error said as Horror called them in for lunch, it wasn’t done, but the chocolate was ready and Cross was getting antsy. 

“We’ll be there soon.” Nightmare said and Error cried tears of joy. 

“Wanna tell them?” Error asked and Nightmare shrugged. 

“If you want to.” Nightmare said as the two walked back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last mystery at the end. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this whole fic. I can't be more grateful. 
> 
> Now, the ask event will go live in a few moments, it will be in the My Multiverse series so look out for it there along with the rules I have set out. 
> 
> As for my secret project, I will be working on a rewrite.   
There are many things about this fic I love, but also many things I would change, and I want to try and see how much I have improved. But I would like your help with this rewrite. On this chapter only, please tell me what you liked, disliked, or wanted to see more or less of in the story. Constructive criticism only here, I want to keep things positive but I do want criticism. It’s how you learn and grow. 
> 
> And I may work on that Occult AU in my free time. Give me ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts and feelings in the comment section below. 
> 
> Updates will occur every three days!


End file.
